


It's just a little crush

by Beanie21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie21/pseuds/Beanie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa start's a new job and is intrigued by her assistants blonde haired friend. Little does she know how much she will change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s just a little crush

An alarm blared from the nightstand next to Lexa’s bed and was received with a groan from the tired woman wrapped up in a duvet. 

“Can’t I just sleep for five more minutes?” she thought to herself. She hit snooze and attempted to go back to sleep when she heard a voice from the bedroom next to hers.  
“Alexandria Heda Woods, you better be getting up in the next few minutes and into that shower or I will kill you” the voice bellowed. 

“Anya, you know I hate it when you use my full name. Nobody calls me Alexandria except for Grandma!” she replied back, rubbing her eyes and laughing.

“I don’t care Alexandria, I need to be on time for work today and I know how long it takes for you to do all those braids you insist on doing in your hair. So if you want a ride to your office you better be quick” Lexa’s older sister answered. 

 

Lexa sighed and slowly made her way out of bed. She had recently moved into a new apartment with Anya, her sister who was three years her senior. Lexa had graduated from university before the summer and was lucky to have gotten a job in Child Protective Services, which was her dream job. She had worked so hard for this and she had always wanted to work with children in need and to do all she could to make a difference. A lot of this had to do with her experiences as a child. Lexa’s parents had both tragically been killed when Lexa was only thirteen years old, leaving behind both Lexa and Anya behind. Unfortunately none of their family could take them in, so they were put into the foster system. Thankfully they were always kept together as Anya downright refused for them to be separated. They were moved around a lot before being adopted a year later by Mr and Mrs Woods.

 

Their adoptive parents hadn’t planned on adopting a teenager, let alone two. But when they heard the girl’s story from the case worker, and saw their pictures, they instantly fell in love and had to meet these beautiful souls. They only fell in love more when they met Anya and Lexa, even though Anya made it difficult for them to talk at first as she was protective of Lexa and very reserved. They met plenty more times before asking the girls if they could adopt them six months after their initial meeting. By now Anya had mellowed and really liked the couple. The girls both agreed and started their new life, with their new parents.  
The Woods were amazing parents, and the girls both loved them dearly and were so grateful to them for giving them a home and a family. But they both carried scars from their past and didn’t want to feel like they were replacing their birth Mom and Dad, a feeling that eased over the years when they realised that they would never replace their birth parents, but they now had another amazing set of parents and were very lucky. The girls both loved living with them but when Anya got a job in the city and wanted to get an apartment of her own, she asked Lexa if she would want to move in with her. Rent was expensive for one person and with Lexa having just got a new job also, she knew it would make sense for them to live together, plus they both felt they weren’t ready to live separately yet. Lexa agreed and after a lot of arguing and compromise, the girls finally found a beautiful two bed apartment in the city with an amazing view. It was about a half hours drive away from where both of the girls worked and was surrounded by a lot of life and things to do. 

Lexa was terrified of learning to drive, due to past experiences, which was why she either had to get a ride with Anya or get the bus, which she hated. So she agreed she would be up on time each morning before Anya needed to leave, which meant having to get up two hours before work started to have enough time to shower and eat.

 

This morning was her first day at her new job so she was anxious, as well as excited. It was going to be hard, this type of job always would be, but she could handle it. She just wanted to make everyone proud of her and do to well in life. She hoped she could pay her parents back for all they had done for her and Anya, even though her parents insisted that she didn’t need to do that. She settled on saving up for them to go on a cruise, something they had always wanted to do, but didn’t want to not take the girls with them. She knew this job would allow her to do so whilst also living comfortably; one of the perks of sharing an apartment with Anya was that all the bills were halved. As opposed to paying it all herself if she lived on her own. She was excited to be able to start her adult life and do things she wanted to do, and not have to worry about money too much. One thing in her life was missing though, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that anyway. 

After a quick shower Lexa dried her hair and started to braid it. Since she was around fourteen she had worn it the same way, intricate braids that crisscrossed over at the back with her natural brown waves cascading down her shoulders, since one of her foster mothers had shown her how to do it and she fell in love with the style. Anya thought that it was time she got a new style, but deep down couldn’t deny that it really did suit Lexa; it framed her beautiful face perfectly. 

 

Half an hour later the girls had eaten and were in the car on their way. Anya worked on the Police Force a few minutes away from where Lexa’s office was based, so she would drop Lexa of first. The Child Protective Services office was in a very big building with eight floors, Lexa’s new office was on the fifth floor. She said goodbye to Anya and made her way upstairs. She was excited to have her own office and looked forward to decorating it soon, at the moment it was pretty bare. It had a desk with a phone and computer, a comfortable looking chair, another chair opposite the desk, a filling cabinet and that was it. It definitely needed some personal touches.

Next to her room was a small adjoining room with a large glass wall separating the two that her assistant would be working in. Lexa would handle all of the cases herself but she needed someone to schedule meetings, home visits and answer phone calls if she was called out of the office. She had met most of the staff working on her floor during the interview stages but had yet to meet said assistant. A woman, who the only information she knew about her, was that she was called Miss Reyes. Her manager hired her; Lexa wasn’t involved in the process at all, so she hoped that whoever her assistant was, that they would get along well and have a good working relationship. 

She went to the staff room to grab a coffee before heading back to her office, she turned on her computer and set up all the programmes she would need. She put a calendar on the desk that Anya had got her for her birthday, which included pictures of them both with their family. Her Mom had got her a plant so she put that the window sill so it would get sufficient sunlight and not clutter up her desk too much. She stood by the window for a few moments, taking in the view and having a moment to herself before the meeting she would have to attend with her colleagues in twenty minutes time. The sun was shining and Lexa could feel the heat on her olive skin, she closed her eyes for a few moments to enjoy the feeling, when she was startled by a knock on the door and spun round quickly to see who it was. 

“I’m so sorry to have made you jump. I’m Raven Reyes, your new assistant. I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier. My friend gave me a ride, but I had to walk round the block from the hospital she works at as she was running late, which is quite difficult with this.” The petite brunette woman replied, sounding very out of breath. 

Lexa looked down to where she had pointed and saw a brace around the woman’s left knee. She looked up and saw a flustered looking face and sensed nerves by the look in her eyes, she walked over and shook her hand.  
“I’m Alexandria Woods, but I go by Lexa. It’s really nice to meet you Raven. Don’t apologise for being late, you are just on time. Please take a seat. Are you ok?” she said sincerely, pointing to the chair in front of the desk and walked around the other side and sat down herself. 

Raven smiled at her and sat down slowly, holding onto her knee. She was a very beautiful girl, with long brown hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a suit jacket and blouse with smart trousers and high heels, which surprised Lexa.  
“It’s nice to meet you Lexa. I’ve heard a lot about you, but it’s nice to put a face to the name. Oh and I’m fine thank you, just having problems with my knee today. I shouldn’t have worn heels but I wanted to make a good impression. All my flat shoes are too casual for work and it didn’t help that I had to walk that extra distance thanks to my tardy friend” she laughed.  
This made Lexa laugh in return, she knew what it’s like to have tardy friends, and she hated to admit it, but she could be tardy sometimes too. Never for work but when she met up with friends or family, usually because of the time it took to do her hair, as her sister loved to remind her at every opportunity. She got lost in her thought for a moment before coming back to her senses and saw her new assistant watching her. 

“Please from now on wear anything that you are comfortable in, you won’t be working outside of the office so you can wear any shoes you like as long as they aren’t crocs” she spoke, receiving a laugh from Raven. “Don’t hurt yourself for the sake of shoes; it’s not worth it at all. If you need us to get you a better chair that will be more comfortable to sit on, please just let us know”.  
Raven smiled at her, Lexa didn’t want to make any assumptions about the girl or her leg so tried to be as sincere and kind as she could, but she also wanted her to be comfortable at work. 

“Thank you, I appreciate the offer. But my chair should be fine. I am starting to get the strength back in my leg, but it is taking time and slows me down a little. The accident that caused this only happened six months ago, but I have had enough of sitting around feeling sorry for myself. So when I saw this job advertised I knew I could easily do it and it would be good for me. So I applied and her e I am” she replied. 

Not wanting to pressure the girl into talking anymore about herself or her injury, Lexa decided to change the subject.  
“We have to go to a meeting in about five minutes, it’s just a formality so we can all meet each other, then when we come back I can go through what your role will entail and what needs to be done today. Do you want a coffee before we go?” she said getting out of her seat and walking towards the door. 

“I would actually love a cold drink, I’m a little flustered after that walk” Raven replied fanning herself with her hand.  
“Sure thing, I will go see what they have in the staff room and be right back” she answered with a smile.

 

The rest of the day went really quickly, Lexa and Raven got more acquainted with each other and Lexa went through what she would need Raven to do each day. Lexa didn’t need to leave the office for any cases today so she was able to get to know the office and her co-workers more, which she was glad for. It’s always nice to break the ice with people and get all the initial awkwardness of meeting new people over and done with in one day. Anya would be picking up Lexa on her way back from work at around five thirty pm. It got to around five twenty and Lexa went to Raven’s room and told her she could leave when she was ready, as she was just about to leave also. Raven collected her belongings of her desk and put her heels back on that she must have removed at some point, with a grimace on her face. This concerned Lexa a little; she hated to see people in pain. 

“Do you have far to walk Raven? Is your friend picking you up?” Lexa asked a concerned tone in her voice. 

Raven moved her head up from looking down and met Lexa’s eyes with her own, a smile on her face. “My friend was going to text me and let me know if she could get me from here, but I haven’t heard from her so I assume she’s still working, so I will have to walk around the block again and wait for my friend to finish work and get a ride home” she stated.

“My sister will be here any moment to pick me up; we’ll give you a ride to the hospital. I don’t want you to aggravate yourself more” Lexa replied.

“That’s really kind of you, thank you Lexa. Do you not drive? Most people our age have their own cars. I obviously can’t drive though” she said looking sad. 

“I don’t drive, no. I had a traumatic experience that shook me up and made me too nervous to drive. I couldn’t even get in a car for a long time after. It’s abit silly really” she said feeling embarrassed. 

Raven looked at her with empathy and nodded “I know all about traumatic experiences, it’s not silly at all. Are you sure your sister won’t mind?” 

Lexa smiled “Of course not, she’s like me; she wouldn’t want to think of someone having to walk and be in pain. I can’t let you do that when you wore heels to make an impression for a job working for me”. 

The colleagues made their way to the elevators and down to the car park, which by this time Anya was waiting. She smiled when she saw Lexa and looked curiously at the girl limping alongside her.  
“Anya, this is my assistant Raven. Would you be able to give her a ride to the hospital so she doesn’t have to walk the block in those heels for the second time today?” Lexa asked her sister. 

“No worries at all sis, nice to meet you Raven. I hope my sister hasn’t been too strict and made you wish you never took this job” Anya laughed looking at Lexa, who at this point was sitting in the seat next to her rolling her eyes at the comment. 

“Oh not at all, she has been nothing but kind to me. I was so nervous for today, but I am glad to be working for someone as nice as Lexa. I feel like this job will be good for me” She replied with a cheerful tone in her voice. 

 

The girls made the short distance to the hospital and pulled into the car park. Lexa got out of her side of the car and made her way round the other side to open the door and help Raven out, when she heard a voice shout her assistants name and turned around to see where it was coming from. A beautiful blonde woman came out of the main entrance doors smiling and made her way over to the car that Raven was getting out of. 

“Hey Rae, what are you doing? Did you get a ride with a random because I was going to be a little late to get you? I’m sorry I made you walk round the block this morning. I was hoping I would be early to collect you this evening but we had an emergency that I couldn’t leave so I’ve only just finished.” the blonde said whilst looking from Raven to Lexa, then to Anya, and back to Raven again. 

Raven laughed and got her purse from the seat next to where she had been sitting “Clarke, this is Lexa. I work for her, I’m her assistant. She didn’t want me to walk the block again as she unfortunately had to witness me being flustered this morning because you were tardy, so she said her sister would give me a ride, and Anya very kindly agreed” Raven replied pointing at the girls in turn so as to introduce them to Clarke. “She also said that I don’t need to wear smart shoes from now on, so thanks for suggesting I wear heels this morning and making me aggravate my knee. Some friend you are” She said with sarcasm. 

Clarke laughed at this comment and Lexa couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Clarke’s smile was, and how when she laughed it lit her whole face up. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue that reminded Lexa of the ocean. She must have been looking for a little too long because she noticed Clarke looking back, a look of wonder on her face, and felt her cheeks blush as she had been caught looking at her assistant’s friend. 

“Thank you so much for giving my Rae a ride and for making her day go well. She deserves it, after all she’s been through” Clarke said looking at Raven with a sense of sympathy in her voice. “I’m sure I will see you again at some point, no doubt I’ll be tardy again and Raven with have to blag another ride from you both.” 

This made Lexa and Anya laugh, Clarke seemed to have a good sense of humour she thought to herself. She knew it probably helped working at a hospital, she knew it did with her job which can get very serious at times. She wasn’t sure in what position Clarke worked at the hospital, but she had ‘Dr Clarke Griffin’ on her name badge so knew she was a doctor and that she wouldn’t mind knowing more about her assistant’s friend. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she found Clarke so intriguing and felt herself drawn to her. It wasn’t just that she was very beautiful, but she had a sense of humour and was obviously very smart with being a doctor after all, and that was a always a huge attraction in women for Lexa. She couldn’t resist a woman who not only made her laugh but had a level of intelligence that matched her own. 

Clarke said to Raven that they had better get home and have dinner, so Raven told Anya thank you for the ride and said goodbye to Lexa and that she would see her in the morning. Lexa replied goodbye to Raven and said goodbye to Clarke and that it was nice to meet her. 

She walked back round to get into the front of the car next to Anya when she heard Clarke mention her name, although her back was to her and she had her arm around Raven and they were walking away from the car. She assumed they were just talking and that Clarke wasn’t trying to get her attention, she probably didn’t realise Lexa could still hear them, so she leant down and was about to open the door when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.  
“I’m just saying Rae, Lexa is gorgeous. I need to know more about your new co-worker who was very kind to my little Rae Rae on her first day” she heard Clarke say to her friend. 

Lexa’s cheeks turned a shade of crimson and she quickly flung herself into the car incase Clarke and Raven turned back around and saw her, embarrassed that a comment like that had made her have butterflies and blush. 

“Did you hear that Lex? You are so in there with Dr Griffin.” Her sister laughed whilst elbowing Lexa in the ribs and speaking slightly louder than she would have liked. Which made Raven and Clarke turn round and look into the car at an embarrassed Lexa who wished the seat of the car would eat her up at that very moment. Raven laughed and turned back round in the direction the two girls were walking, Lexa looked down for a moment before looking up and meeting Clarkes gaze, and saw her smile and raise her eyebrow at Lexa, before turning round and walking with Raven again. 

Truth be told, she wouldn’t mind being in there with Clarke. But she was sure Clarke was just polite and complimenting her to Raven with the comment about her being gorgeous. She doubted that anything more would ever happen, but she couldn’t help but hope that it would.


	2. Chapter 2

The work week went really quickly and Lexa found herself really enjoying her new job, she got on well with everyone on her floor, and she really liked Raven. She noticed that she was always more than happy to help Lexa with anything she needed and two mornings this week she had brought chocolate croissants into work for them both, which was one of Lexa’s favourite breakfast foods. Lexa had to resist the urge to ask Raven about her friend Clarke, for fear of coming across strange. She and Raven had only known each other for under a week after all, it was a little too early in their working relationship to be asking her questions about her friend. 

The co-workers had just come back from having lunch and Lexa had not long settled into the afternoons work at her desk when Raven said someone was on the phone for her and that it was important, Lexa told her to transfer the caller over and took the call. It was from the emergency room, an infant had been rushed in and they suspected the mother had shaken the child. She had two other young children with her and they needed a social worker to come to the hospital and speak to the doctors and police, and then to help decide what was the best cause of action for the other two children whilst the investigations were taking place. Lexa told Raven that she had to leave and she would be back later on, and to take any calls as necessary. The hospital was in walking distance and didn’t take Lexa long to walk, she had long athletic legs that carried her quickly so she was there within ten minutes. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for Raven though, at the thought of her making this journey on Monday with heels and a leg brace. 

 

Lexa made her way into the emergency room and was greeting by a nurse waiting for her, she introduced herself to the nurse, who knew who she was as they had been expecting her, and told her she would take her to the room the doctors and police were in to discuss the case. The nurse knocked on the door and informed the occupants that “Miss Alexandria Woods from Child Protective Services” was here. Lexa made her way into the room and was greeted by a familiar face in the form of a certain Dr Griffin. Surprised to see Clarke here, she smiled and made her way to the empty seat next to the blonde woman.   
Of course both women were completely professional, as they had to be in these roles, and made their way through the case and decided on the best cause of action for the children involved. The police and hospital staff thanked Lexa for her help and told her she was free to leave. She said goodbye to the room and started to make her way out of the room and down the hallway to the main doors she needed to leave through. She was half way down the hallway when she heard someone running behind her, knowing that in a hospital setting this usually meant there was an emergency, she stopped in her tracks and turned back to see what was happening. She was not expecting the sight that greeted her. Clarke was behind her puffing as she was out of breath from running but smiling at the girl. 

“Hey Alexandria, I didn’t expect to see you here today!” she exclaimed, her breathing almost back to normal. 

“I could say the same for you. I didn’t realise you were a paediatric doctor. Oh and please call me Lexa, only my Grandma calls me Alexandria” she said rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time. 

“Yes I am indeed a paediatric doctor. I love children and just want to make a difference and help children in need” Clarke said in correspondence. This made Lexa get butterflies in her stomach a little, knowing they had that in common.

“That is an amazing job to have Clarke, you should be very proud of yourself. I would love to stay longer and chat but I need to get back and work on the paperwork for this case and check everything is done so I don’t have to work over the weekend. I’ve got an event tomorrow night that I really don’t want to miss” she stated, trying not to glance too much at Clarke’s beautiful face watching her so intently. 

“I know that feeling. I’ve got an event on tomorrow night too that I also don’t want to miss so I’m hoping I’ll be able to have the weekend off as planned, providing I don’t get called in for an emergency” she said with a smile. “See you again sometime Lexa”

“See you again Clarke” Lexa replied, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before she did see her again.

Saturday evening arrived and Lexa and Anya were getting ready to go their cousin’s restaurant opening. He had trained as a chef years ago but finally had been able to open his own place. Months of hard work was put into getting the place ready and choosing the best decor, and ensuring he had the best staff working with him. The girls were so excited for him and couldn’t wait to see the place completed. They hoped that it would do well and be full of customers this evening. 

 

Lexa jumped into the shower and washed the day away; looking forward to the evening and the fact she didn’t have work tomorrow so she could have a few drinks tonight if she wanted. She finished in the shower and dried her hair and body before deciding what to wear. In the end she went for a black pencil skirt and a white sleeveless blouse that showed just enough of her cleavage but not too much. She teamed it up with a pair of black heels and her signature braids. She couldn’t wear a lot of makeup for work so she took advantage of being able to wear more tonight and gave herself smoky eyes and applied some red lipstick. She spritzed herself with a few sprays of perfume and went to see if Anya was ready.

“Whoa Lex, check you out” Anya chirped, looking up and down at her sister.

“Do I look ok?” Lexa asked nervously. 

“You look amazing little sis, you’ll be impressing a few guys tonight I’m sure” she said with a laugh. 

This comment made Lexa scrunch her face up. She had known her whole life that she was gay, but unfortunately men still made comments and tried to hook up with her when she was out, much to her disgust. 

 

A short while later the girls were on their way, luckily the restaurant was only a short walk away so Anya didn’t need to drive, which made her very happy as she too didn’t have work the next day and wanted to have a couple drinks and enjoy herself. The girls finally arrived and were in awe of the sight, a very modern looking restaurant named “Grounders” was in front of them, with a queue forming. It really looked amazing and they were so proud of their cousin. They made their way in eventually, not wanting to push in front of the queue and annoy the other people waiting. They saw their cousin and ran over to give him a hug and congratulate him on how amazing the place looked. 

“Lincoln, this place looks amazing!” “We are so proud of you!” the girls both gushed at their cousin. 

“Thank you so much girls, I’m so glad you both could make the opening. Hey this is my junior chef Bellamy” Lincoln said pointing at the dark haired young man next to him. “I was very lucky to have him come work for me; he’s very talented for a junior chef. I might have to worry that one day he will take over my job” Lincoln laughed. 

The girls both laughed along with Lincoln and introduced themselves to Bellamy. He said that his sister and some of her friends were here and had got a decent table near to where Lincoln would be speaking later to welcome everyone to the restaurant and officially announce it as open. He asked the girls if they wanted to sit on the same table as them so they would be near Lincoln, the girls both agreed and Bellamy led them over to a round table. There were three girls sat at the table all talking to each other. 

Lexa saw a small brunette first, then noticed Raven and then spotted Clarke.   
“Lexa! What are you doing here?” Raven asked standing up to great her co-worker with surprise in her voice.

“Our cousin Lincoln owns the place” Lexa replied. 

There was an empty seat either side of Clarke and the brunette whose name Lexa hadn’t learnt yet. Lexa sat down next to Clarke and Anya sat next to her, finishing the circle between the five girls. 

“This is Octavia. One of my best friends, she’s Bellamy’s sister too.” Raven stated pointing at the girl next to her “Octavia, this is my co-worker Lexa and her sister Anya”. 

“Nice to meet you both. I have to say, that your cousin is pretty hot, put in a good word for me?” She said in a laugh.

“O, if you just be yourself I’m sure he will naturally fall for your charms and nobody will have to put in a good word” Clarke chuckled to her friend. That laugh and smile that Lexa felt mesmerised at witnessing again. 

“Lets order some drinks” Raven said. 

The girls all ordered their favourite drinks and chatted about Raven working for Lexa, and how Lexa hadn’t expected to see her assistant this evening. Not that she minded as a friendship was starting to form between the pair. She was also happy to see Raven’s blonde haired friend again, although she kept this information to herself. 

The evening progressed and the girls all ordered food, had more drinks and waited for Lincoln to make his announcements and officially declare the restaurant as open. Eventually he had time to step away from the kitchen and do the announcement, to which his cousins watched with admiration and pride. 

Lexa couldn’t help but notice through the corner of her eye that Clarke had been looking at her. A few times Lexa would look back at her and Clarke would look forward towards Lincoln and smile, which in turn made Lexa smile too. Lincoln finished his speech and the girls stayed a little while longer before Octavia said she wanted to go to a bar. Lincoln’s restaurant was getting busy and the girls didn’t want to hog a table that could be used for more customers. Raven asked Lexa and Anya if they wanted to come along too. Lexa was hesitant, she wasn’t sure if drinking at a bar with her assistant was a good idea, but Anya accepted for the both of them and they were soon on their way to the bar down the street called The Ark. 

Octavia and Raven walked ahead followed by Anya, and Clarke and Lexa were at the back of the group. Clarke looked at Lexa a few times and smiled, which Lexa felt herself blushing at before she finally got the courage to speak.

“It was a surprise to see you tonight Clarke, but I’m glad I did” She said nervously, not wanting to sound lame.

“I’m glad I saw you too Lexa. I have to say, you look really beautiful tonight” the blonde said looking Lexa up and down. 

“As do you Clarke” she replied, feeling herself smile. 

 

The girls eventually got to the bar and made their way to an empty booth in the corner. Octavia said she was buying the first round in celebration of Raven’s new job. Anya said she would help the girl carry the drinks so Raven, Clarke and Lexa sat down. Lexa and Clarke once again sitting next to each other. 

Clarke asked Lexa about her job whilst they waited for their drinks and asked her what it was like to work with Raven. Lexa said she had no complaints and that Raven had brought chocolate croissants on more than one occasion which gained her huge points from Lexa. 

“Kissing up to the boss hey Rae?” Clarke asked her friend with a smirk. 

“Firstly she’s not my boss, we are co-workers. Secondly there is nothing wrong with bringing someone breakfast, how many times have I brought you something because you woke up too late to eat? And thirdly there’s no kissing up. I’ll leave that to you” Raven replied giving Clarke a wink. 

“RAVEN!” Clarke exclaimed in shock at her friend, as Lexa looked at her and smiled, not knowing that Clarke had been asking Raven all about her, and told her she saw her at the hospital the day before with such joy in her voice that Raven knew Clarke wanted to get to know Lexa more. 

“Drinks ladies!” Octavia exclaimed putting a tray onto the table whilst Anya had carried the other tray and placed it alongside the first. Lexa was shocked at how many drinks there were and was already dreading the hangover she knew she would have tomorrow morning. 

“Whoa girls, have we got enough drinks here?” Lexa asked her sister and Octavia. 

“It is buy one get one free and we are celebrating. Not only has Raven got a new job but so have you little sis, and I recently started mine too so it’s a proper celebration!” she said giving Lexa’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Cheers!” the girls all said clinking their glasses together and downing the first of their drinks.

Lexa got up from the booth a little while later to use the bathroom, and was then making her way back to the group when she was greeted by Clarke. 

“Hey Alexandria, are you having a good night?” she asked her, slightly slurring her words. 

“Once again, its Lexa and yes I am thank you” she said with a grin. 

“You know, you really are so beautiful Lexa. Your hair is just wow...amazing... and your eyes are so magical” She said stumbling slightly as she moved closer to Lexa. 

“How much have you had to drink Clarke?” the taller girl asked her in amusement. 

“Enough to feel slightly tipsy, but not enough that you shouldn’t believe what I just said. I mean every word I say, I’d love to hang out with you again sometime.” She said back with such seriousness in her eyes that Lexa couldn’t help but believe her. 

“I’d like that too Clarke” she answered. 

“Would your boyfriend mind?” Clarke asked curiously. 

Lexa could sense the girl might be trying to figure Lexa out. She can’t deny she had wondered whether Clarke was just friendly, or whether she was interested in her. The thoughts went round in her mind for a while when she finally answered.

“I don’t have a boyfriend Clarke. Never have and never will” she said with smile.

“Well that information is music to my ears Alexandria” the girl replied with a smirk. 

Lexa couldn’t deny that she sensed chemistry between her and Clarke, but she wasn’t sure if it was down to the drink they had both consumed. She would have to see Clarke again, she decided. 

The two girls eventually decided to exchange numbers, saying they would hang out soon, before making their way back to the other three girls. They all enjoyed the evening and got to know each other more. Lexa really liked Octavia and thought it was nice to see Raven enjoying herself, as she had only ever seen her at work where she took her job very seriously. 

The night turned into morning when around three am Raven had decided she had had enough and wanted to go home. The others agreed and all got up and left through the main entrance. Lexa and Anya lived in an opposite direction to the other three, and with Raven’s leg they were going to have to get a cab home, so the girls all said their goodbyes. Lexa saying to Raven she would see her Monday at work and that it was nice to meet Octavia, who agreed with Lexa. She said goodbye to Clarke and was walking away when she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned to see Clarke standing very close to her, which made her shiver. 

The smaller girl put her hands around Lexa’s neck and whispered in her ear.  
“I wish I was going home with you tonight” she said softly but with a hint of want in her voice. 

This took Lexa completely by surprise and made her move her head back and look Clarke straight in the eyes, before replying:   
“Clarke, you should know that I’m kinda old fashioned. I wouldn’t take you home tonight, but we can go on a date soon. If you would like?” she said back anxiously.

“I would like that a lot Lexa” was the reply. She watched as Clarke walked towards her friends who were getting into a cab. She couldn’t help but check Clarke out as she got into the cab after her friends.

“Damn Lexa, I saw that” Anya laughed. 

“Stop it you” she replied giving her sister a gentle shove, but smiling too as they started to make their way home. 

Lexa would sleep well tonight she thought, with a certain blonde on her mind who ignited something inside of her that she couldn’t deny even if she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of death in this chapter.

Lexa rolled over in bed and immediately felt her head throbbing. The light coming through her thin curtains was blinding and she cursed herself for drinking too much last night. Thankful for thinking ahead and bringing a glass of water to bed with her last night, she lifted the glass from the nightstand and had a few gentle sips. She saw her phone notification light flashing and decided to check and see what it was. Probably just an email or facebook notification she thought. She was very surprised to see that she had an unread message from Clarke. 

_Clarke: Good morning Lexa, hope you aren’t too hungover this morning :) ___

_This made Lexa smile, knowing Clarke had thought about her and took the time to text her. She wondered if Clarke was feeling the effects of last night, as she knew that she had drunk significantly more than she had herself._

__Lexa: Morning Clarke, my head is pounding. How are you feeling? She replied and went to the kitchen to get herself a coffee and find something to eat. ____

___Clarke: Pretty rough, but Raven has just brought me through a chocolate croissant so I can’t complain too much. ____ _

____Lexa: I am so jealous! We have nothing to eat here except bread :( ____ _ _

_____Clarke: I would say you could come join us and have one but I look pretty rough this morning! ____ _ _ _

______Lexa: I’m sure you look beautiful, but I can’t have breakfast with you before we have even had a date haha! ____ _ _ _ _

_______Clarke: Maybe one day we will have breakfast together... ;) ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa: You never know. Are you free any evening next week to go out? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clarke: As in on a date? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke: Because the answer is totally yes. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Clarke: Wednesday works for me. Should we meet at Grounders? Say 7pm? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa: It’s a date. See you then :) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa smiled reading back through the text conversation with Clarke. She was so excited for their date on Wednesday, but also nervous too, she wanted to make a good impression on Clarke. It would be nice for them both to spend time alone and get to know each other more. Lexa was afraid of having her heart broken though, her last relationship ended badly, although looking back it wasn’t really a relationship. Costia had used her as an experiment to try work out her sexuality, but Lexa had developed feelings for her. They had only ever kissed, and Lexa wanted to take the relationship to the next level when she finally felt ready three months later. Then Costia had told her what she had been doing the whole time, and that she would never sleep with Lexa and felt nothing towards her and that Lexa was pathetic for thinking she ever would. It had truly broken Lexa, and she hadn’t dated or opened her heart to anyone since, for fear of having it broken again. If she was going to let her walls down again and let someone in she needed to know that they weren’t using her as part of a game and would protect her heart. Which is why she wanted to take things slow with Clarke and thought a date was the perfect first step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke had told Raven that she was going on a date with Lexa, so Raven asked her colleague on Wednesday afternoon if she was excited. Knowing full well that it was all Clarke had been going on about since Sunday. Lexa agreed that she was also excited and asked if she minded that she was going on a date with her friend. Raven assured her that she was more than happy for them both, and that out of anyone Clarke could go on a date with, she was happy that it was Lexa. This made Lexa happy to know that Raven approved, she wouldn’t want to annoy someone that she has to work with everyday. She definitely saw Raven as a friend now though and not just someone she worked with. The girls seemed to have a lot in common and just got on really well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eventually it was time for them both to leave and Lexa eagerly made her way down to meet Anya and go home to get ready for her date. They had to drop Raven at the hospital as Clarke hadn’t been able to leave yet. Lexa just hoped she would finish in time to meet her at seven. They said goodbye to Raven and made their way home so Lexa could shower and start to get ready.  
She chose a black dress and layered it with a peach coloured blazer.She applied her makeup and found her clutch purse and put on her heels. She was just about to leave when she heard her phone buzz; she opened the message and saw it was Clarke, her heart dropped as she was worried she would have to cancel. Nervously she read the message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Clarke: I’m so sorry I will be about 10 minutes late, I didn’t get out of work that long ago but I will be as quick as I can I promise. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lexa let out a sigh of relief that Clarke wasn’t cancelling and replied. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa: That’s ok, take your time. I will get us a table and meet you inside :) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She decided to leave then so she could walk leisurely to the restaurant. The weather was warm this evening so it would be a pleasant walk. She walked past a florist on her way and decided to get Clarke a small bouquet of flowers. She chose a shade of blue that matched the girl’s eyes and started on the rest of her walk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa arrived at the restaurant and was seated at a table for two. It had three candles in the middle, and really set the mood and made the table look really beautiful. Lexa loved candles and had told Lincoln he needed to put them on the tables which he had agreed to, saying it would make the place look classy. After around ten minutes of waiting Lexa was greeted by her beautiful date. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her, Clarke was wearing a beautiful white summer dress that had short lace sleeves; her hair was styled in light curls with two strands from either side twisted round the back of her head. Her makeup was perfect and she had the lightest shade of pink lipstick on that really made her lips stand out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa stood up and gave Clarke a hug and handed the flowers to her, she pulled Clarkes chair back for her and told her to sit down before making her way back to her seat opposite. The girls both ordered drinks and their food and got to know each other a little better. Clarke asked Lexa about her life and Lexa asked Clarke about hers in return. They spoke about their childhoods, and when Lexa said her parents had died and that she was adopted, she saw the colour drain from Clarkes face and tears well up in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked with concern. Clarke looked down at the table for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and looking Lexa in the eyes. Even though she was upset, Lexa couldn’t believe how breathtaking Clarke looked. The candle light really made her look so flawless and made Lexa’s stomach flip at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m sorry, it’s just that when you said about your parents dying, it brought up some hard emotions for me” Clarke replied, a single tear falling down her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa reached over and took Clarke’s hand, Clarke smiled and held Lexa’s hand back, rubbing her thumb along the brunettes hand as she spoke “I’m sorry Clarke; I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you want to talk about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Clarke wiped away her tear with her free hand and looked into Lexa’s eyes, “My dad died six months ago, he was in a car accident. He actually had Raven in the car with him; they were going to the store for medicine as I was sick. That’s how she injured her leg. It was icy and the car hit some black ice and swerved so much that it flipped over three times. Thank god that Raven was ok other than her leg, but my dad died instantly” she said with a shake in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________This broke Lexa’s heart. She knew how it felt to have a parent die, and the fact it was so recent for Clarke really amazed her that she was able to even function so well. Lexa squeezed Clarkes hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile “I understand Clarke. I really do. Anya and I’s parents died in a car accident too. We were on the way to the movies and we got hit by a lorry head on. It completely crushed the front of the car, breaking both my arms in the process. Anya was completely unharmed, and at first we thought our parents were going to be ok. But my mom died in the ambulance and my dad died two days later from internal injuries” she replied, her own tears falling from her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Clarke leant over and wiped them with her hand. “You are so strong Lexa; I can’t imagine losing both parents. One was hard enough” she replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn’t awkward at all, they both communicated through smiles and the look in their eyes, they didn’t need to say anything out loud. Eventually Lexa suggested that they leave and go for a walk in the park nearby. Clarke agreed and they walked holding hands, arriving at the park and sitting on a bench by a beautiful pond. Lexa noticed Clarke looking at her and turned to meet her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Are you sure you’re ok Clarke?” she asked with sincerity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m ok Lexa, I just feel bad for ruining our date by getting so deep and making us both cry” She said so quietly that it was almost a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________This really made Lexa sad to hear, Clarke hadn’t ruined the date at all. She was having a great time and felt honoured that Clarke had opened up to her and told her about her dad. She knew how hard it can be to talk about it to people you don’t know too well. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and brought her closer into a hug, with her free hand she cupped the side of Clarke’s face so that she was looking her in the eyes. Clarke smiled and placed a hand over Lexa’s, a smile that was filled with sorrow but also gratitude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I promise you Clarke, you did not ruin our date. I have enjoyed myself so much and I still am enjoying myself. It’s really nice to be in your company. You shouldn’t ever apologise for talking about your grief or showing your emotions. You are doing so well, and although we have only known each other a short time, I am so proud of you. ” Lexa said to Clarke reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes move from her own eyes, to her lips and back to her eyes again. Lexa didn’t want to overstep the mark so didn’t make the first move, she knew Clarke was upset and didn’t want to feel like she was taking advantage of her sadness or misjudge the situation. She didn’t have long to ponder for long though when she felt Clarkes lips connect with her own. Turning her body to face Clarke, she kissed her back briefly before breaking the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Are you sure Clarke?” she asked her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m sure Lexa, I have wanted to kiss you since I met you, and the way you have treated me this evening only ignited the want even more. It’s not every day you meet someone who is not only beautiful, but smart, and can put up with a crying mess on a first date ” Clarke replied with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________This really made Lexa laugh and she brought Clarke closer into a tight hug for a few moments before breaking the hug and closing the distance between their lips. This kiss was slow and tender, explorative and full of mutual understanding and appreciation. Lexa wanted to keep kissing Clarke longer and desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, but she didn’t want to move to fast and open herself up too quickly. She broke the kiss and placed a single peck on Clarke’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I think it’s time to go home Clarke, we both have early starts tomorrow” she said as she looked into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ugh, don’t remind me” She groaned back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The girls walked back to the street ‘Grounders’ was on where they would then have to head off in opposite directions. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and said goodbye, she was then about to break the hug and make her way home when she heard Clarke whisper in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Thank you for a great night Lexa, I can’t wait for our next date”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lexa smiled, she couldn’t wait either and hoped that it would be soon. She was happy to hear that Clarke wanted a second date too, as she most certainly did herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Lexa’s first date with Clarke, and the girls had been hanging out together whenever they could. They mainly went for dates at Grounders, went bowling or had a picnic in the park. Lexa still wanted to take things slow with Clarke and know for definite how they both felt about each other before taking it to the next level. They hadn’t even discussed the status of their relationship, although Lexa definitely wasn’t dating anyone else, and neither was Clarke. She was pretty sure she knew how she felt about Clarke, but it was still hard for her to completely let her walls down. 

 

It was midday Friday when Lexa got a surprise visit at work from Clarke. She knew that Clarke had worked an early shift and she had texted her that morning to say she was going home after work for a while before she would be back to collect Raven. So Lexa was very surprised to see Clarke standing in the doorway of her office. She had her work clothes on but she truly looked stunning, and was holding a brown paper bag and a cup holder with two coffee cups inside. 

“I thought you might be hungry and would like to have lunch with me” Clarke said walking over to the desk and putting the bag on the table before leaning over to give Lexa a quick kiss on the lips. At this point she heard a knock on the glass wall separating her and Ravens offices and was greeted by Raven pretending to vomit and laughing. This too made Lexa and Clarke laugh in return, they knew Raven was only messing around and that she didn’t actually mind at all. 

“Thank you so much for thinking of me Clarke” Lexa said happily. 

“I know how hard you work, and Raven has said how you don’t always stop to eat so I wanted to make sure you had something today. It was also an excuse to see you, I’ve missed you” Clarke responded with a smile, and her cheeks blushing. 

Lexa had missed Clarke too, it had only been two days since they last saw each other, but she was starting to miss her more and more when they weren’t together. She was just trying not to fall too hard and fast for Clarke, but she couldn’t deny the way she felt inside. 

The girls finished lunch and decided to go on a date that evening. Clarke told Raven she would be back to get her later and said she was going to go home for a while to have a nap before her date that evening. 

Lexa’s afternoon went really quickly and it was finally time for her to leave. She went to the car park to meet Anya, where they talked about their days. Lexa told Anya that Clarke had came to the office for lunch and that it had really made her happy as nobody had ever done that for her before. She said it with such happiness and the biggest smile on her face that Anya couldn’t help but smile too. 

“You have it bad for her Lex. You haven’t gushed like this since you and Costia first got together. It’s been a month now, when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?” Anya said to her sister. 

“Ugh, please don’t remind me of Costia. I really do like Clarke, but it’s just a little crush. I don’t think I can let myself allow it to be anything more” Lexa replied with a sigh. It might have just started as a little crush, but it was definitely developing into more now. 

“Lexa, you quite clearly have feelings for Clarke and she’s good for you. I know you have been hurt in the past, but you deserve love. Clarke isn’t Costia.” Anya said squeezing Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa sighed, she knew that Clarke wasn’t Costia, but she was so afraid of opening herself up completely and trusting someone else with her heart in case it was broken again. She was also afraid to be intimate with someone, so much so it made her feel sick. But she couldn’t deny that she wanted to be intimate with Clarke. 

“I just have to be certain that Clarke is genuine and isn’t going to break my heart. I also don’t know if I’m ready for her to see all of me yet” Lexa replied, her voice shaking a little. 

“I know that it scares you, but if Clarke feels the same way that you so obviously do, she will accept all of you. You can’t let this girl get away, I have never seen someone look at you with such admiration and love in their eyes like Clarke does” her sister answered. 

She knew that she was falling for Clarke; she just had to hope that Anya was right and she would accept all of her, and protect her heart. Anya had planned to spend the weekend at their parent’s house, so Lexa would have the apartment to herself. She decided to text Clarke a proposition for their date. 

Lexa: Anya is away for the weekend, would you like to come to mine tonight instead of going out and I will cook for us both?

Clarke: That sounds perfect, I’m looking forward to finally seeing your apartment :)

Lexa smiled, she hadn’t invited Clarke to their apartment yet, keeping all of their dates in public places so they couldn’t move too quickly. But she was finally ready for Clarke to see where she lived, and thought it would be nice to cook for them both. She let Clarke know the address and told her to come round around eight. She asked Anya to stop at the store and brought all the ingredients for her signature dish- paella. She knew Clarke liked this as she had ordered it at a restaurant on one of their dates, and was looking forward to her sampling her own. 

Once home Lexa prepared all the ingredients so they would be ready to cook when Clarke arrived, and had a quick shower and got herself ready. Even though their date was in her apartment, she still wanted to look nice. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a coral coloured blouse. She didn’t want any stray hairs to get into the food so she decided to wear her hair differently tonight, pulling her dark locks into a high bun. She applied her makeup and perfume and went into the kitchen to get two wine glasses out of the cupboard and waited for Clarke to arrive. 

It got to around seven fifty when she heard a knock on the door, and excitedly went to open it. Standing in front of her was Clarke, holding a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine. She had white jeans on and a plaid shirt, her hair was styled in curls and she had applied eyeliner that really made her eyes pop. Lexa thanked her for the flowers and wine, giving her a kiss and invited her into the apartment. 

“Wow, this apartment is gorgeous! Thank you so much for inviting me over” Clarke exclaimed.

“You’re welcome, would you like a glass of wine?” Lexa asked.

“That would be perfect, can I help with anything?” she replied. 

“You are the guest and I am going to wait on you this evening so sit back and relax” Lexa replied leading Clarke over to the couch. 

Clarke sat there for around ten minutes before dinner was finally ready. Lexa had set the table with candles and Clarke had commented on how sweet it was. The girls enjoyed their food and each other’s company. They finished of the meal with a chocolate fudge cake and Lexa began taking the dishes to the sink. She was then going to get some more wine when she felt hands wrap around her waist, turning around she met Clarkes gaze and saw a smile on her face. 

“You are the first person who has ever cooked for me on a date. I think I’ll keep you.” Clarke said kissing Lexa attentively. 

“I am honoured to be your first” Lexa replied through kisses. 

“Lexa, can I ask you something?” Clarke stated with a serious expression on her face. 

Worried about she wanted to ask her, Lexa took a deep breath before answering. “You can ask me anything you like Clarke”  
Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s hands into her own, looking at her for a few moments before finally speaking again “We have been dating for almost a month now, and I haven’t been dating anyone else. I know you haven’t either. I would love to take this relationship to the next level, but I get the feeling that you might not feel the same way” 

Lexa’s heart dropped, she most certainly did feel the same way and wanted things to progress. She was just so frightened of feeling the way she did after Costia again. It almost broke her completely and she couldn’t allow that to happen again, but she also didn’t want to let Clarke go either. She truly made her happy when they spent time together and she felt so comfortable in her presence. She had never met someone like Clarke before and she had already started to ease some of the ache in her heart. She knew she would have to be honest with her and tell her exactly how she felt, no matter how hard it was. She explained what had happened with Costia, and that she was terrified of giving her heart to someone for them to go and break it. 

Clarke brought her into a hug and spoke softly into her ear “I promise you that I am not playing games, I really do like you Lexa. You are an amazing person and I would love to call you mine officially. Ever since we met I have only had eyes for you. If you give your heart to me I will protect it with my life” 

Lexa felt a tear fall from her face and moved her head back so she could look into Clarke’s eyes. She knew now how Clarke really felt and she just had to trust that she would stick to her word. Life is about more than just surviving after all and she couldn’t let this girl slip through her fingers. She really did feel that she could be happy with her. Sometimes you have to take risks and let your walls down.

Clarke wiped away the tear and brought Lexa into a kiss, Lexa continued the kiss for a few minutes before breaking it and looking into Clarke’s eyes again, before asking nervously “Will you be my girlfriend Clarke?” 

The blonde had the biggest smile on her face and a single tear rolled down her face; she brought one of Lexa’s hands up with her own and kissed her hand before kissing her lips then finally answering, “It would be an absolute honour”.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning rolled around and it had been two days since Lexa had asked Clarke to be her girlfriend. Clarke had excitedly told Raven and Octavia as soon as she got home to the house they shared and the girls were so happy for them both. Lexa arrived at work before Raven and was busy working away when she arrived and came straight into her office.

“I hear you and Clarke are official now! I am so happy for you both. I won’t give you the best friend speech, but just know if you hurt her I will kick your ass. My good leg still works fine!” she said jokingly. 

Lexa laughed out loud at the petite woman before answering “I promise I would never hurt her. She means too much to me and I also wouldn’t want to lose the friendship you and I have. You can trust that I will treat her as she deserves” 

This made Raven smile, she was happy for her best friend and co-worker. “I couldn’t think of two people more suited than you and Clarke. It actually makes me a little sick how perfect you are for each other. We just need to find someone for me and Octavia know” she joked. 

“I think Octavia has a thing for my cousin, he said she has been to the restaurant a lot and always makes a point of telling Bellamy that she wants to thank the chef personally. It’s pretty cute!” Lexa replied. 

“Ok then so we need to set them two up properly and find me someone” Raven said with a cackle like laugh. “Oh yeah would you and Anya like to come round for dinner and a games night on Friday? I know Clarke would love you both to come”

“We’d love to” Lexa said appreciatively. 

 

After a busy and quite eventful week Friday finally came around and Lexa and Anya were getting ready to head to Clarke’s. Lexa was so excited to see her girlfriend and to also have a good time with Raven and Octavia. She felt so happy that Clarke had two such great and supportive best friends, who accepted both her and Anya into their group with such ease that it felt they had been a part of it for years. 

Anya had had a really rough week at work and was looking forward to enjoying herself tonight. She loved games nights as she was pretty competitive so she was ready to go head to head with the girls and see who came out on top. 

Lexa decided on dressing casually and wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a red button down shirt and a black tank top underneath. She was going to do her signature braids again but she decided against it as her head was hurting a little so went with a low loose bun. She put on some light makeup and perfume and was ready to go once Anya had finished getting ready. 

 

Thirty minutes later the girls were getting out of the car and walking towards the front door of Clarke and her two best friend’s house. The three girls all shared a house that had belonged to Clarke’s parents, her mom decided to move out when her dad had died as she found it too hard to live in the same house they had shared together. Clarke was the opposite, she felt close to her dad by living in the house they had all lived in. Luckily for the girls the mortgage had been paid by her the money her dad had left in his inheritance so the girls only had to pay bills. The house was also perfect for Raven as it had three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and then a den downstairs that they converted into a bedroom for her with a shower room so she wouldn’t have to struggle up and down the stairs when her leg was particularly hurting her. 

Lexa and Anya walked towards the front door and knocked before hearing Octavia shout “Come in” at the top of her lungs. Lexa opened the door and her and Anya went to find the others. They found them all in the kitchen covered in flour. Lexa laughed and went over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Hey Lex, I’ve missed you” Clarke spoke whilst trying to pull Lexa into a hug. 

“Oh hell no, I have a red shirt and black trousers on, you are not going to cover me in flour” She said laughing and giving Clarke a peck on the lips but not allowing their bodies to touch. Clarke pouted and turned back around to the kitchen counter that she had been working on. 

“What are you guys making?” Anya asked the group. She couldn’t work it out from the sheer mess that was in front of her. 

“Home made pizzas!” All three exclaimed in unison before Raven put a bit of flour on Anya’s nose with her finger. This made Anya burst into a fit of laughter before reaching onto the counter and covering her hand in flour and smacking Raven on the ass. 

All four of the girls started laughing so hard that most of them had tears in their eyes. Clarke looked at Lexa and raised one of her eyebrows before shouting “FOOD FIGHT!” 

Octavia screamed and ran out of the kitchen quickly followed by Lexa. They made their way to the garden and tried to hide, but not even a minute later Raven, Clarke and Anya all came out into the garden with the bag of flour and all threw the fistfuls they had grabbed over Octavia and Lexa. Lexa was covered and by this point she didn’t care about her clothes so she decided to get them back for the flour attack. She went over to the bag and filled both hands before throwing one handful at Anya. Raven was busy getting Octavia again so she ran to Clarke and asked if she was ready for payback, Clarke shook her head and pouted. Lexa said she wouldn’t throw it as long as Clarke gave her a kiss. So the girls closed the distance between them and their lips crashed together, they kissed briefly before Lexa brought Clarke into a tight hug.

Clarke let her head fall onto Lexa’s shoulder and kissed her a neck at her pulse point. “I love when you wear your hair in a bun and I can see your neck. It’s kind of a turn on” She said between kisses. 

Lexa let out a quiet moan before holding the hand that was still full of flour and sprinkling it over Clarkes head. This made Clarke scream and step back before shouting “LEXA! That was so mean” Lexa just laughed and kissed her on the cheek before getting more flour to throw at her sister again. 

 

The girls carried on their flour fight for half an hour before they all decided that they were hungry and it was time to finally eat. Clarke said they should get changed and brought Lexa and Anya some spare clothes to wear. Luckily the girls had another bag of flour in the cupboard to finish off making the pizza bases and added the toppings, a short while later they were cooked and were ready to eat and the girls made their way to the dining table. 

They all spoke about their weeks and Anya said that it had been particularly hard this week as she had been involved in some pretty hard cases, she had also had to attend a road traffic accident where the driver had died and it had brought up some emotions of her past. Lexa and Raven both nodded in understanding and Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her knee under the table, Lexa moved her hand so she was holding Clarkes hand that was just on her knee and felt Clarke stroke her knuckles with her thumb. 

“You are so amazing to do the job you do after everything you have been through” Clarke spoke to Anya. 

“Your parents would be so proud of you. Both of you” Octavia said in agreement. 

The girls finished up with dinner and tidied everything away so they could start playing some games. Raven decided she wanted to play never have I ever. The girls were all game for a laugh so got some cups and poured some drink into them ready to play. The rules were simple- if they had done the thing that Raven said they would take a sip of drink; if they hadn’t done it then they wouldn’t take a sip. 

They all sat in the living room with Raven and Octavia on one couch, Lexa and Clarke on another and Octavia sat on the floor. 

Raven thought for a few minutes and then said “Never have I ever...eaten a whole tub of ice cream to myself” the girls all laughed and all took a sip. “Never have I ever...cheated on a test” she spoke as they all took sips again. 

“Come on Rae let’s make this interesting” Octavia laughed. Raven said that Octavia could take over and be the one to ask the questions. Octavia laughed and told the girls to brace themselves. 

“Never have I ever...slept with a guy” she spoke. The girls all laughed and took a sip, except for Lexa. 

“Never have I ever...kissed a girl” again they all laughed. Clarke, Lexa and Anya all took a sip. 

Lexa looked at her sister in surprise. Anya had never told her she had kissed a girl before; she always thought she was into men. “When did this happen” she asked her sister. 

“This one night me and a few of the guys from work went to a club and I got hit on by this girl. I was flattered and decided to give it a try and kissed her. I actually quite liked it” Anya replied laughing. 

“Anya kissed a girl and she liked it!” Octavia sang as all of the girls laughed so much their stomachs hurt.

They carried on playing various games for hours; Anya won every single one as predicted. It was getting late and Anya said that they had better go home soon. Clarke said to Anya that as she had been drinking that the two sisters could stay over. Raven said she would sleep in Octavia’s room so Anya could have her bed. 

“Just as long as you don’t make a move” Octavia laughed winking at Raven. 

The girls all made their way to their assigned rooms. Lexa would be staying in Clarke’s room, which excited her because she had never seen her room before, but also made her extremely nervous. Clarke led her in by the hand and showed her around the room. Lexa was in awe, it was beautiful. It had a gorgeous dark wood bed, with a hand painted canvas of the solar system on the wall above the head of the bed. 

In the corner there was an easel and a desk full of painting supplies. Lexa kept looking around and smiling before finally speaking “Wow I knew you said that you love to paint, but you are amazing. This painting is incredible” She said whilst pointing to the canvas she had just been admiring. 

“If you are lucky, I might paint you one for your office. It needs some art in there” She said walking behind Lexa and putting her arms around her waist. Lexa brought her hands from her sides to meet Clarke’s hands and stroked her forearms. 

“I would love to put one of your paintings in my office” She replied and turned round to face Clarke. 

Lexa looked into Clarkes eyes and smiled. She loved every moment that they got to spend together and she had had such a great night with her tonight. She loved that they all included Anya too; it really meant a lot to her. 

“Thank you for having me and Anya round tonight. It means a lot to me that she was invited too” Lexa said to Clarke and placed a light kiss on her girlfriends lips. 

“You two are welcome here anytime. Octavia, Raven and I love spending time with you both. But I have to admit I love spending time with you more than my friends do” She said with a smile. 

“I should think so too” She laughed. 

Clarke took Lexa by the hand and led them over to the bed. She got under the covers and held her arm out to invite Lexa to cuddle into her. Lexa didn’t need persuading and made her way over to Clarke, laying her head on her chest and wrapping their legs together. Clarke took Lexa’s hair out of the bun it was in and ran her fingers through it, she gave Lexa a few kisses on the forehead and they laid in silence for a few minutes before she asked Lexa “So you know you told me when you birthday is on our first date?” 

Lexa looked up so her eyes met Clarkes, her birthday was next Saturday and she knew Clarke would suggest doing something and Lexa was never one to really celebrate her birthday. She didn’t like a fuss; she would rather just do something with Clarke than have a party. “Yes I remember” she answered. 

“Well you deserve to be made a fuss of so make sure your day is free next Saturday” she said with a smile and kissed Lexa on the forehead. 

“If you throw me a party, I will kill you” Lexa replied laughing and tightening her grip around her girlfriend. 

Clarke just raised her eyebrows then winked before guiding Lexa’s head up gently with her hand so that their heads were at the same level on the pillows. They rested their foreheads together briefly before Lexa couldn’t resist Clarke’s lips any longer. She kissed her softly at first, taking her time and enjoying the feeling of her lips on Clarkes, before she ran her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip. She felt Clarke smile and open her mouth as Lexa’s tongue entered. They massaged each other tongues for a while before Clarke lightly bit on Lexa’s bottom lip, that feeling made her body go into overdrive and she couldn’t help but get turned on. She moved her hand from around Clarke’s waist and up to her ribs, stopping when she got to the bottom of her chest. Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra and Lexa was desperate to explore higher, but didn’t want to do anything to make Clarke uncomfortable. She also knew if she did explore higher that this might lead to something else and she still wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. She didn’t have to wonder for too long before Clarke broke their kiss and removed Lexa’s hand from under her shirt and turned over in the bed so she was facing away from Lexa. 

“Hey, I was enjoying that” Lexa said with a whine in her voice. 

“That’s all you’re getting tonight. Call that payback for getting me with the flour earlier” Clarke replied with a laugh and turned to kiss Lexa on the nose. “If you’re lucky I might let you kiss me again on your birthday”

“That’s almost a week away” She said in a groan. 

Clarke just laughed and turned around again before turning off her bedside lamp and saying goodnight. Lexa couldn’t help but smile. Clarke made her feel so content and happy inside. She hoped that she wasn’t serious about waiting a week to kiss her again, she knew she couldn’t wait that long to kiss the girl whose lips she was sure she was developing an addiction to.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Wednesday evening and Clarke had asked Lexa to go on a date with her, they decided to go to Grounders as they had to be loyal to Lincoln’s restaurant after all and they felt guilty if they paid to eat anywhere else. Plus they knew that the food was always good there and the service was amazing. 

Lexa had just chosen her outfit and changed into it, and was about to do her makeup when she heard her intercom buzzer sound. She was confused at whom it could be as Clarke was meant to be meeting her at the restaurant and they didn’t get many uninvited guests at the apartment. She went over to answer it and was surprised to hear the voice on the other end. 

“Hey babe, it’s me. Can you let me up please?” Lexa heard Clarke say through the speaker. 

“I thought we were meeting at the restaurant” She replied, worried that something was wrong. 

“Just let me up and I’ll explain” her girlfriend said back. 

Lexa let Clarke in and a few minutes later she heard a knock on the door and went to open it to let Clarke in. 

“Hello beautiful” Clarke said as she entered the apartment and wrapped Lexa in a tight hug and gave her cheek a kiss. Lexa let herself relax into the hug for a few moments before curiosity got the better of her. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you. But what are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I didn’t want to be away from you for any longer so thought I would walk with you to the restaurant” Clarke replied. 

“You are too cute!” Lexa exclaimed before realising that she wasn’t ready yet. She told Clarke to wait on the couch and she would be ready any moment. True to her word she done her makeup in quick speed and was ready to leave for dinner with her girlfriend. 

 

After a nice but chilly walk they arrived at Grounders and were greeted by one of the waitresses. Lexa put her head round the door of the kitchen to say hello to Lincoln and Bellamy quickly before going over to their table. Both Lexa and Clarke were very surprised when they saw two familiar brunettes sitting at a table not far from the one they had been given. 

“Hey Raven! When you said you and Octavia had plans for the evening I didn’t think you meant coming here” Clarke said laughing. 

“Oh crap, have we ruined date night? I’m sorry, I just wanted to see Lincoln again” Octavia laughed back whilst winking at Clarke. 

“Hey, we can move next to you two and be on a double date” Lexa laughed squeezing Clarkes hand. 

“Are you sure?” she heard Clarke whisper in her ear. 

“Of course!” Lexa replied into Clarke’s ear. 

The girls all had a great evening with plenty of food and laughter. Lexa decided she was going to try her hardest to set Lincoln and Octavia up, she knew Lincoln had been single for a while and thought that he and Octavia were a good match. This news thrilled Octavia and she informed Clarke that Lexa was the best girlfriend she had ever had. 

“She’s the only girlfriend I’ve ever had!” She said which caused all four girls to burst into laughter.

Raven and Octavia were going to see a movie after dinner so Lexa and Clarke headed back to Lexa’s apartment. Once there Lexa kicked off her shoes, led them both to the couch and asked Clarke if she wanted to watch a movie on Netflix. After ten minutes of trying to decide what to watch they settled for Clueless. Both girls had already seen it but it was a classic that never got old. They both relaxed back on the couch and Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest as Lexa put her arm around her and stroked her back. They got about twenty minutes into the movie when Lexa couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Clarke for any moment longer, their last kiss was the evening they had had the flour fight and Clarke had cut the make out session short. Lexa gently put her hand under Clarke’s chin and guided her head up so that she was looking into her eyes. Lexa looked at her for a few moments before she moved her own head forward so that their lips touched, when she felt Clarke move her head from where it was on Lexa’s chest and sat back on the couch next to Lexa. Lexa looked at her completely perplexed and pouted at the blonde next to her. 

Clarke had an extremely mischievous look in her eyes and smiled before saying “I told you if you were lucky I would let you kiss me again on your birthday”

“I didn’t think you were serious about that” she said with a laugh. 

“Oh I was deadly serious Alexandria” Clarke said and put her head back on Lexa’s chest. 

Lexa let out a sigh and then smiled to herself. Those kisses that were going to happen on her birthday would be spectacular for sure!


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa was peacefully sleeping away when she heard her door crash open and the next thing she knew, Anya was jumping on her bed shouting “Happy Birthday!” over and over at the top of her lungs.

“Thanks Anya” Lexa replied before telling her sister to stop jumping and to give her a hug. Anya done as she was told and gave her sister a huge hug before telling her she would be right back. Two minutes later she was entering Lexa’s room again and was holding a plate with a chocolate croissant on in one hand and a small gift box in the other. Lexa thanked her sister for breakfast before opening the gift box. Inside was another small box that was from a jeweller, she opened it up and inside it was a beautiful white gold locket. Lexa carefully opened the locket and saw a picture of their birth parents on one side and a picture of their adoptive parents on the other side.

Completely overwhelmed with gratitude, Lexa felt herself starting to cry and brought her sister close for a hug before she could finally get her words out, as she had been rendered speechless. “Thank you so much Anya, this is truly beautiful. I absolutely love it” She said between tears of happiness. 

“You deserve it little sis” Anya replied. 

Unfortunately Anya had to work during the day so she told Lexa she would see her this evening. Unbeknown to Lexa, Anya knew exactly what Clarke had planned for her so she knew she definitely would see her that evening. 

Lexa hadn’t even thought to check her phone yet and saw the notification light flashing. She had a ton of facebook notifications and seven unread text messages. 

One by one she made her way through them:

Mom: Happy Birthday beautiful! We love you so much and hope you have an amazing birthday, love Mom and Dad xoxo

Harper: Happy Birthday Lex! I miss you, see you soon? 

Miller: Happy Birthday to our favourite lesbian ;) don’t do anything we wouldn’t :P- Miller and Bryan. 

Lincoln: Happy Birthday Cous, enjoy it!

Octavia: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Lexa, Happy Birthday to you! 

Raven: Happy Birthday Lexa! Thank you for being a great co-worker and friend, and of course for looking after my little Clarkey :)

Clarke: Happy Birthday to my beautiful girlfriend. My life is so much better for having you in it. Be ready for 11am, I’ll come and pick you up. Anya has packed a bag for you and brought it over to me so just wear something comfy ;) See you soon xoxo

Lexa smiled and replied to them all one by one. She was extremely intrigued to know what exactly Clarke had planned and what Anya had packed for her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10am so she quickly had a shower and got dressed and ready for her surprise day out. She sat on the couch and waited for Clarke.

A few minutes later she heard her intercom buzz and answered it to the sound of Clarke singing ‘Happy Birthday’. Lexa laughed and let her up, and opened her apartment door to wait for her. She didn’t have to wait long before she saw her girlfriend standing at the door with her arms full of presents shouting ‘Happy Birthday’. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at her and took the presents from her hands and put them on the dining table. 

Lexa went to kiss Clarke when the blonde put her index finger against Lexa’s lips and winked. Lexa let out a sigh when Clarke then noticed the new locket Lexa was wearing and asked if she could open it. Lexa agreed and Clarke gently opened it and saw the two pictures inside. She had seen pictures of both sets of Lexa’s parents and knew exactly who they were. She closed the locket and took Lexa’s hand and looked into her eyes before softly saying “What a beautiful present, who got it for you?”

“Anya did, I am so lucky. It’s so thoughtful of her” Lexa replied. 

“You deserve it babe” Clarke said through a smile. 

Clarke told her to open her presents and then after they would be leaving. Lexa nodded in agreement and started to look at what was in front of her. There was a beautiful bunch of flowers from Octavia, a decorated wooden box with a gorgeous handmade bracelet from Raven with glass beads that were the same colour as her eyes. The last present was from Clarke and was wrapped in beautiful rainbow coloured tissue paper. Lexa carefully opened it and her jaw dropped open at the sight: it was a canvas painting of a field full of gorgeous flowers in so many different colours it truly looked like a rainbow, just like the paper it had been wrapped in. In the bottom right hand corner Lexa could see ‘Clarke Griffin’ written in gold. Lexa turned round to face Clarke and brought her into a hug. “Thank you so much Clarke, this is so beautiful” she gushed. 

“You are very welcome; I thought you could put it in your office at work. And that’s only part one of your present” Clarke replied with a grin before telling Lexa it was time to go. 

The girls made their way downstairs and Lexa saw Clarke’s car parked out the front of the apartment block with Raven and Octavia sitting in the back seats. 

“Happy Birthday!” they both shouted at her. 

“Thank you! What are we all doing?” Lexa asked. 

“You’ll find out soon” Clarke replied and got into the driver’s seat. Lexa got into the passenger’s side and they were soon on the road going to a mystery location. 

 

After a drive down the highway they finally arrived at a beautiful hotel. Clarke said she had booked for them all to have spa treatments and they could also use the pool and hot tub. This made Lexa a little nervous; she was self conscious of her legs. Anya knew why and she hoped that as she had packed the bag for her she had put in her swimming shorts instead of a pair of bikini bottoms. 

They checked in at the reception and went to get changed, they all went into their own cubicles and put on their swimwear. Luckily enough, Anya had thought wisely and put in Lexa’s swimming shorts that went to just above her knees and a bikini top. Lexa took off her locket and bracelet from Raven and put them inside her purse to keep safe and Clarke had said they could their belongings in the lockers so she wouldn’t have to worry. 

The girls were all finally ready and came out of their cubicles. Lexa couldn’t help noticing how beautiful Clarke looked in her swimwear, it was the most she had ever seen of her girlfriend at once and she was truly speechless. She noticed Clarke look at her shorts with a look wonder in her eyes but luckily she didn’t question why. Raven was also wearing shorts and a bikini top too so it made her feel a little better. Octavia had the smallest bikini known to man on that Clarke had commented on saying it left little to the imagination. Octavia was full of confidence though so she didn’t pay any heed to Clarke’s comments. 

 

Raven had to remove her leg brace as it couldn’t get wet so she asked Lexa and Clarke if they would help her over to the pool. Raven was looking forward to swimming as she had been doing it as part of her physical therapy and found it really helped her knee. Octavia said she would join her so Clarke and Lexa decided to use the hot tub first as it was empty. 

They made their way over to the tub that was a perfect temperature so they got in easily. Lexa relaxed against the seat and Clarke sat next to her and reached for her hand. 

“Sit back, close your eyes and relax babe” Clarke said to Lexa.

“It's a little hard to close my eyes when you are sitting next to me wearing that” she replied pointing to Clarke’s bikini top.   
“Calm it, Woods” Clarke said with a grin. 

They relaxed in the hot tub for a while before deciding to swap with Octavia and Raven. Raven couldn’t move her knee well enough to get into the tub so Lexa lifted her in gently. Once she was settled she made her way to the pool with Clarke and they swam side by side for a while until Clarke said it was time for them all to have back and neck massages. 

Lexa went and helped Raven out of the hot tub and they all went into separate rooms to have the massages. Lexa had never had one before and she really enjoyed it. She felt so relaxed that she almost fell asleep, that was until the masseuse told her that she was finished and to get up when she was ready. 

She made her way back to where they had got changed earlier and was met by the other three girls. They all went into the cubicles to get changed back into their normal clothes. Clarke said that they were going to have lunch at the restaurant in the hotel but that she couldn’t eat too much as she had to save room for later. They all decided on a sandwich and ate in a sleepy daze as they were all so relaxed from the pool and massages. 

After they had finished lunch they made their way back to the car and started the journey home. Raven and Octavia sat in the back seats again so Lexa was next to Clarke in the front. They had been driving for a while when it started raining heavily when they were halfway along the highway they had taken earlier. The car in front of them swerved suddenly and they then saw something in the middle of the road. The car swerving in front meant that Clarke also had to swerve and narrowly missed hitting the car by less than an inch. It took a moment before the car in front straightened up and they could also drive straight again. Clarke asked if they were all ok, when she then heard Raven gasping for breath. Lexa turned round and saw Raven crying and trying to breathe, she recognised the signs, Raven was having a panic attack. She told Clarke to pull into the next emergency shoulder that they drove past. After what felt like an hour they finally saw one and Clarke pulled in. 

Lexa got out of her seat and opened Ravens door. She helped her to swing her legs round and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Raven done what Lexa told her to do, all whilst struggling to breathe. Lexa then told Raven to look her in the eyes, and to follow what she done. She breathed in through her nose then out through her mouth and repeated it. Raven followed exactly what she was doing and after a few minutes her breathing had returned to normal. She was still shaken up but she could breathe so that was the main thing. She slowly stood up from the seat and hugged Lexa tightly and said ‘thank you’ in her ear.

Lexa didn’t expect to be thanked; she knew exactly what Raven had been through in that moment, as she had been through the same thing many times. The incident in the car had trigged Raven and opened up some wounds from her crash. Lexa knew how hard it was when these triggers happened, and Ravens accident wasn’t that long ago, she had done well to even be ok with going in a car so soon, Lexa had took months before she could. 

Raven sat back down in her seat and Lexa shut the door after her and returned to her own seat. Clarke had stayed in the driver’s seat in case the police went past or she needed to move the car quickly. Lexa got back into the passenger’s seat and Clarke leant over and took her hand, she looked over and mouthed ‘Thank you’ to her girlfriend. 

Eventually they were back on the road again and thankfully the rest of the journey was uneventful. They pulled up to Clarke, Octavia and Raven’s and all got out of the car and entered the house. Clarke told Lexa that Anya had also brought an outfit round for her to wear tonight and that they were going to another surprise location. Raven was about to go to her room to get dressed when Lexa took her by the hand and into the living room away from Clarke and Octavia, who were then making their way upstairs anyway. 

“Are you okay Raven?” Lexa asked sincerely. 

“I’m okay thank you Lexa, you really helped me earlier” she spoke back with a smile. 

“I was glad to have helped you. You are amazing Rae, don’t ever forget that” She said giving her a hug before going upstairs to get changed.

Luckily Anya had chosen one of her favourite dresses for her to wear that evening; it was a black dress that had a silver belt around the middle. It would look perfect with her new locket and bracelet, she thought to herself. 

 

Eventually all the girls were ready and Clarke called a cab away from Lexa’s earshot. When it arrived they were all on the way to the location, that Lexa had no idea where it was, although once they got to a familiar road, she knew exactly where they were going- Grounders. They got out of the cab and made their way inside, but Lexa was perplexed to see that the lights were off. Clarke said her, Raven and Octavia would go in first and she was to follow. The three girls went in and Lexa wasn’t long behind them. She got through the door when the lights suddenly turned on and she heard everyone shout ‘surprise’ in unison. 

Lincoln had closed the restaurant to the public and turned it into a party, it had been decorated for her and there were balloons and banners hanging from the walls and ceiling. She stood open-mouthed for a moment before taking in who was there- her parents, Anya, Clarke’s mom, Lincoln and his parents, Bellamy, her friend Harper from high school, her friends Miller and Bryan from college and a young man she used to babysit called Aden were all looking back at her. She truly couldn’t believe they were all there, and for her! Lincoln had pushed some of the tables together and they were full of all different types of food.   
Lexa spoke to all her guests in turn and thanked them for coming as Clarke watched her happily. Eventually she had made her way around everyone and went over to talk to Clarke. 

“Did you do all this for me?” she asked her with the biggest smile on her face. 

“I did, although I can’t take all the credit. I had a lot of help from Anya, Lincoln and those two” she said pointing to Raven and Octavia who were stuffing their faces with food.

“I can’t believe you done this for me, it is so amazing. The whole day has been amazing. Thank you Clarke” she said pulling her girlfriend into a hug. 

“You are very welcome Lexa, you really deserve it. You are amazing, and I knew that anyway, but watching how you were with Raven today really confirmed that even more” She said softly. 

“It was nothing special, I just knew how she felt and I wanted to help her” Lexa replied.

“It was amazing, and you are amazing” Clarke said back to her. 

A little while later Lincoln brought out a cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to Lexa. The cake was chocolate, her absolute favourite, and was decorated with roses. She took a picture on her phone before she cut it so that she could remember how it looked forever. Everyone gathered round her and sang ‘Happy Birthday’, and Lexa felt like she would burst from happiness. 

They all partied into the early hours of the morning before slowly people started to leave until it was only Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln left. Octavia and Lincoln had been flirting all evening and didn’t want the night to end yet so decided to go to a club with Bellamy. Raven didn’t want to go clubbing so Anya said she would take her home and stay at hers tonight so that Clarke and Lexa could have the apartment to themselves. 

“Ooohhhhh Birthday sex” Octavia sang winking at Clarke and Lexa.

Both girls just laughed at each other then back at her but Lexa also felt extremely nervous inside. Was this going to be the night she completely opened herself and her heart to Clarke and showed her every part of her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!  
> There is talk of self harm and suicide in this chapter so if you feel it would be too upsetting to read then I suggest skipping this chapter.   
> I hope I don't trigger or offend anyone with this chapter, I have gone through this myself and wanted to have a character go through it too. I think awareness is a great thing!

Lexa and Clarke made their way from Lexa’s party at Grounders to her apartment walking hand in hand. Both girls were still on a high from their day and were talking and laughing away together. Lexa had never been one to want a big fuss or a party to celebrate her birthday, but she had truly enjoyed her party and was so grateful to Clarke (and of course her sister and her friends) for pulling it all off and for making the whole day perfect. It really meant the world to have all her nearest and dearest there to celebrate with her. 

 

A short while later Lexa was opening her front door and the girls made their way into the apartment. 

“So birthday girl, what do you want to do now?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

“The first thing I would like to do is get out of this dress, take off my makeup, let down my hair and put my pyjamas on. Do you mind?” She replied with a laugh. 

“Of course not babe, you go make yourself comfy and I’ll make us a coffee” she said, squeezing Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa went to her room and got undressed, putting on her favourite panamas that had long bottoms with a floral pattern and a matching tank top. She decided to keep her bra on underneath for now. She took of her makeup and brushed out her hair and pulled it into a bun on the top of her head. She made her way back to the living room and saw Clarke sitting on the couch with the two cups of coffee on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Do you want to borrow some pyjamas Clarke?” She asked her girlfriend. 

“Is it bad that I packed a bag and put it in your wardrobe earlier that has pyjamas in, as I hoped I would be staying over?” Clarke replied looking worried. 

“Hmm I see you made assumptions Griffin, but I don’t mind” Lexa said pulling her into a hug. 

Clarke went to the bedroom whilst Lexa drank her coffee. A few minutes later she appeared wearing blue shorts and a black tank top. Lexa just looked at her with her mouth open; even in pyjamas her girlfriend looked absolutely stunning. 

“Hey Lex, you are staring a little” Clarke stated with a grin. 

“I’m..I’m sorry Clarke, you just look so beautiful” Lexa said as she felt her cheeks burn up and immediately looked down in embarrassment. 

 

Clarke walked over to Lexa and sat next to her on the couch. She turned Lexa’s face gently to look directly into hers. The girls looked at each other for a few moments before Lexa felt Clarke’s hand on the back of her neck and the blonde brought her into a kiss. It had been a week since Lexa had felt Clarke’s lips on her own and the sensation felt electric. The kisses were soft and tender at first, before Lexa couldn’t help but want more. She ran her tongue along Clarke’s lips asking permission to deepen the kiss, Clarke’s mouth opened in agreement. At this point both girls had turned so their bodies were parallel to each other; Lexa put her hand behind Clarke’s back and brought her closer to her own body. The feeling of Clarke’s chest against her own made her whole body ignite; she broke the kiss and placed kisses slowly down Clarke’s neck. She heard Clarke let out a moan before she felt her girlfriend pushing her back so she was lying on the couch and Clarke was on top of her. Lexa brought their lips together again and ran her hands from the bottom of Clarke’s spine to the top, noting that Clarke had also kept her bra on. She felt Clarke’s hand reach under the bottom of her tank top and across her stomach before making it to the bottom of her lace bra. 

“Should we go to your bedroom?” Clarke asked so softly but with a look of want in her eyes.

The thought made Lexa’s stomach turn. She wanted to, so badly, but she was so worried. She decided that she trusted Clarke enough to take things to the next level and hoped that after tonight she would still accept her. She stood up and led Clarke by the hand to the bedroom and over to her bed before they made their way under the covers. The girls laid side by side in bed and kissed tenderly again for a few moments before Clarke moved so she was on top of Lexa with her hands either side of her shoulders, she kissed her neck and down her chest before kissing her lips again. The girls enjoyed the moment for a few minutes before Clarke ran her hand up Lexa’s stomach and to the bottom of her bra. She then cupped Lexa’s breast in her hand and massaged it with just enough force to make Lexa even more turned on then she already was. 

Clarke sat up and took her own top off then guided Lexa up in the bed and took her’s off too. Both girls still had their bras on until Lexa undone Clarkes and pulled her arms out of it. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her, Clarke’s whole body really was incredible. Clarke, not wanting to miss out on the same experience, gracefully removed Lexa’s bra with ease. Lexa pulled Clarke closer and laid back on the bed, the feeling of Clarke’s naked top half on her own made her core ache with desire. Clarke kissed Lexa passionately and ran her fingers over Lexa’s nipple, before kissing down her neck and making her way to said nipple. She ran her tongue over and Lexa couldn’t help but let out a moan, she put her hands in Clarke’s hair and let herself enjoy the feeling. Clarke made her way to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Lexa could feel herself getting wet and her body was burning with the need for Clarke to touch her. Clarke must have sensed this as she ran a hand along Lexa’s thigh and stopped just before her core. She then ran her hand up her hip and to the waistband of Lexa’s pyjama bottoms, before moving the waistband down slightly. 

“Can I?” Clarke asked as her hand stopped in place. 

Lexa had been so caught up in the moment that her nerves from before had completely disappeared, but when Clarke had asked that question they all came flooding back. Lexa gently sat them both up and Clarke sat in front of her, her legs crossed identically to how Lexa had crossed hers. Clarke had such a worried look on her face and Lexa knew that it was now or never, she had to be honest with Clarke before they could go any further. 

She took Clarke’s hand and looked into her eyes taking a deep breath before getting the strength to speak “I’ve never slept with anyone before” she said looking down for a few moments. 

“Lexa that’s perfectly ok. I won’t do anything you feel uncomfortable with” she replied sincerely. 

“That’s not the only thing that I’m worried about” Lexa replied with a shake in her voice and her bottom lip started to tremble. 

Clarke pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her back for a few moments before sitting back and looking into Lexa’s eyes “Babe what’s wrong? If you don’t want to do this I understand. You have to be ready” she said sincerely. 

“I am ready, I really am. I am just worried you won’t accept me after you see all of me. Even the parts of me that aren’t that pretty” Lexa said as a tear ran down her cheek. 

“Lexa, I accept all of you for exactly who you are. There isn’t a bad bone in your body and I can’t think of anything you could tell me that I wouldn’t accept” Clarke said running her hand along the side of Lexa’s face. 

Lexa got off the bed and stood next to it before pulling down her pyjama bottoms, watching Clarke’s face for a reaction. Clarke looked down to her thighs where there were over a dozen scars on both sides, of various lengths and sizes. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and pulled her so she was sitting on the bed again. She wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Lexa, you had no reason to be worried about telling me this. I would never ever judge you for something like this. Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke spoke delicately. 

Lexa closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “It was after everything that happened with Costia. She broke my heart and it also opened me up emotionally and...Just all the feelings I had been carrying around for years came out and I couldn’t control it. I wasn’t sleeping or eating, I couldn’t think of anything else except the pain in my heart. One day I accidently broke a pencil sharper and when I saw the blade shining back at me, I just couldn’t think of anything else but dragging it along my skin. Then I did it and it was like a release and then it was like an addiction”

This made Clarke start to cry, which in turn made Lexa start to cry also. Clarke’s thumb wiped away Lexa’s tears and she tenderly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. 

“When was the last time you done it?” Clarke eventually asked. 

“It’s been two years now. It all stopped after this one night when my world came crashing around me and I had no choice but to seek help” Lexa replied. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Clarke gently asked.

“It was two months after Costia had broken my heart and I still wasn’t coping. I was cutting myself almost every day and I just didn’t want to live anymore. I couldn’t take the pain. Not just from Costia but the death of my birth parents and the car crash and it was all too much. I didn’t want to be here anymore so I wrote a suicide note, left it in the kitchen and took a bunch of pills. My parents were away that weekend and Anya was meant to be staying at a friend’s, but unknown to me she came home early, found the note and came crashing into my room just in time. I was rushed into hospital, had my stomach pumped and luckily there was no damage done internally” Lexa said as she started to sob. 

“Lexa, do you know how glad I am that you are still here? You are so incredible and strong, not many people would be able to overcome what you have” Clarke said to Lexa as she stroked her arm. 

“I didn’t feel strong at the time, and it took a lot of hard work to get to where I am now. But I am so glad that I’m still here too. I will always regret trying to take my own life and harming myself, but I have worked so hard to make my life better since that day. It hasn’t been easy, but it’s definitely worth it. Imagine if I wasn’t here for Raven to work for me, and in turn meet you” Lexa said laughing slightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I have a lot to be thankful to you both for” Clarke said whilst laughing before speaking seriously. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Thank you for still accepting me and not running for the hills” Lexa replied. 

“I will always accept you Lexa. You are amazing, beautiful and so strong. I am in awe of how incredible you are” Clarke said with so much sincerity that Lexa was sure her heart was going to explode. 

“You always know exactly what to say. That’s why I... that why you’re you” Lexa answered in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa woke up to the feeling of Clarke’s head on her chest and her arm wrapped around her waist. Her blonde hair was in a mane around her shoulders and her face was scrunched up slightly. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at how cute Clarke looked next to her and how amazing it felt to wake up with her in her arms. 

Lexa couldn’t even remember going to sleep last night, the girls had talked for hours in each other’s arms and must have drifted asleep at some point. The night definitely ended differently than both girls had probably expected, but Lexa felt so relieved and happy to know that she had been intimate with Clarke in both sense of the word. Clarke now knew the secrets she had kept so hidden, and still accepted her. She never thought she would be able to be open and vulnerable with someone again, but Clarke had definitely changed that. When Lexa met her the day she dropped Raven at the hospital, she never thought she would develop the feelings she had for her now, she thought it would only ever be a crush. But Clarke made her realise that she could be loved, she could be happy and most importantly, she could be herself. 

Clarke started to stir in her arms and Lexa softly kissed her forehead as she saw her beautiful blue eyes open. 

“Good Morning you” Clarke said sleepy as she snuggled into Lexa’s neck.

“Good Morning babe, did you sleep well?” Lexa replied. 

“The best I’ve ever slept” Clarke said with a smile. 

“I’m glad. Let me go make us a coffee” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke on the cheek. 

Lexa wasn’t long in the kitchen and soon brought the coffees back and saw Clarke wrapped up in the covers with only her head visible. Lexa laughed at the sight and put the coffees on her nightstand before getting back into the bed and tried to get under the covers with Clarke. 

“I was cold without you” Clarke said with a pout on her face. 

“Hmm...I’ll just have to warm you up then” Lexa replied with a wink, which in turn made Clarke raise an eyebrow back at her girlfriend. 

The next thing Clarke knew, Lexa had managed to get under the covers and was above Clarke. She held her weight up with her arms and knees either side of Clarke so she was straddling her. 

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet!” Clarke laughed turning her face away from Lexa. 

“I don’t care” Lexa said before she connected their lips. 

The girls relaxed into the kiss and it wasn’t long before it deepened. Lexa felt her bottom lip get gently bitten by Clarke as the blonde pulled her body closer to her own, making their chests touch suddenly. 

Both girls let out a small moan at the contact at which point Lexa thought they both had too much clothes on, she removed her own top before sitting Clarke up and removing hers too. The feeling of their chests touching now was even better than it had been a few seconds earlier. 

Clarke ran her hands along Lexa’s back, which sent shivers up and down Lexa’s spine. Lexa ran her fingers along Clarke’s neck and across her chest as she kissed her passionately. A few moments later Lexa was brought back to earth as she felt Clarke flip her over in the bed so that she was now lying on the bed and Clarke was above her. 

Clarke softly started a trail of kisses from Lexa’s lips, along her jaw line, down her neck, and across her chest before stopping at her left nipple. Lexa thought she was in heaven as Clarke ran her tongue over her nipple continuously and the feeling sent her body into overdrive. Clarke briefly moved to her other nipple repeating what she had just done to the other before continuing to kiss down her stomach, past her navel and stopped at her waist. 

Lexa saw Clarke look up and she could sense that she was trying to read her reactions. Lexa guided Clarke back up towards her face so their heads were at the same level and kissed her tenderly. Clarke kissed her back before breaking the kiss and softly kissing along her jaw and stopping at her ear.

“Can I touch you?” Clarke asked respectfully. 

Lexa knew that she was ready and that Clarke respected her. She couldn’t think of anything that she wanted more in that moment, and her heart filled with joy at the fact her first time would be with Clarke. Looking back now, she had never felt a fraction of what she feels for Clarke towards Costia. Everything was different with Clarke; it had been from the moment they had met. She never felt she had to be anything other than herself and Clarke never made her feel ashamed or embarrassed about any part of her past or even the hang ups she had with her body. Costia had always made her feel stupid and that her feelings weren’t important. Lexa would also never forget the time Costia had said “Love is weakness” to her; it had imprinted on her brain and was why she had been so scared to open herself up again. But from the day she had met Clarke, she knew that Costia was so wrong. Lexa had seen firsthand how much Clarke loved Raven and Octavia, and how much she would protect her friends and family, in the same way Lexa would with her own. Clarke had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met and Lexa wanted to love her, she did love her. This kind of love wasn’t a weakness, it brought strength. 

Lexa realised she had been lost in her thoughts for a few moments and Clarke had moved from her ear so she was looking into her eyes. 

“Please babe...I need you to touch me” She replied to her girlfriend before their lips collided together.

She felt Clarke smile into the kiss before she felt her knee move so it was touching her opening, Clarke rocked it slightly and Lexa let out a deep moan. The sensation felt incredible, and she knew she was getting wet. Clarke continued this action for a few moments before she gently guided Lexa’s pyjama bottoms off, but leaving her underwear on. 

“Are you sure this is ok?” Clarke asked Lexa with a sincere look in her eyes. 

“Yes...please Clarke...touch me” Lexa said almost begging her. 

Clarke slowly removed Lexa’s underwear and ran her fingers over her thighs, she moved lower and kissed along both her thighs where the scars were before moving up Lexa’s body again to kiss her lips. 

Lexa felt Clarkes hand run along one thigh and down the other, purposely missing her core each time. The feeling was driving Lexa crazy with the want to be touched. Clarke repeated this a few more times and looked into Lexa’s eyes with a smirk, she knew she was teasing Lexa and she loved it. 

“Please” Lexa whined to her girlfriend again, the need over taking her. 

Clarke smiled and slowly glided her hands along Lexa’s soft thighs again before she stopped at the place Lexa wanted her to touch the most. She felt Clarke move her legs so they were opened slightly, Lexa had one hand gripping the sheet and the other around Clarkes back, almost holding onto her. 

Clarke slowly guided her fingers along Lexa’s core and stopped just before that one place she knew would drive Lexa crazy. Lexa could feel how wet she was and Clarke could too as she heard her girlfriend say “Wow” at the touch. Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes to check one last time that she didn’t object before touching her clit. She slowly circled it with her fingers and Lexa was instantly in ecstasy, she started to rock her hips to the rhythm of Clarkes hand and they both picked up the pace. Lexa was gripping the sheet so tightly her knuckles were white and she couldn’t stop the moan that came from deep within her chest.   
A few minutes later she felt Clarke’s finger enter her and let out a gasp. Clarke’s hand instantly froze at the sound; worried she had hurt her, before Lexa moaned “Don’t stop”. 

Clarke resumed the rhythm of her hand and felt Lexa’s walls tighten around her finger. Lexa was getting close and Clarke knew her girlfriend was about to come undone, so she kissed her with an insane amount of passion that it was enough to send Lexa over the edge and she came as she moaned into the kiss. 

Clarke kept her hand in place to help Lexa ride out the orgasm; once she had she slowly moved her hand and lay next to Lexa in the bed. 

Lexa had her eyes closed for a few moments before she turned to Clarke with the biggest smile on her face and said “Wow” as she tried to get her breath back. 

“That good?” Clarke asked with a grin. 

“Just...wow” Lexa said with a look of satisfaction on her face. 

“Happy Birthday for yesterday, Lex” Clarke replied and kissed her on the neck. 

What a Happy Birthday it had been indeed Lexa thought to herself. She hoped she wouldn’t have to wait too long to repeat the mornings activities. She was already addicted to Clarke’s kisses and she was sure she could easily develop an addiction to her touch too.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa and Clarke had spent most of the morning cuddling and enjoying the little bubble of happiness the previous day and this morning’s activities had left them in. They had only left the bed to use the bathroom and get some cereal. It was after midday when Lexa heard her phone ring, she reluctantly broke the hug she was in with Clarke and reached for her phone. Seeing it was an incoming call from Anya she answered it, wondering what her sister wanted. 

_“Good Afternoon Lex, what are you up to?” ___

__“Urm Clarke and I are still in bed, why?” Lexa replied._ _

___“Whoa too much info little sis” _Lexa heard her sister say with a chuckle. _“Get yourselves showered and dressed, Raven and I cooking dinner tonight. Octavia text me saying she left for work early but will be back later and Lincoln’s coming too. He and O are smitten” ______ _

______“Oh that is so cute. She’s not the only one smitten with a member of your family” Clarke said smiling as she rested her head on Lexa’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ok that’s enough soppiness for my liking, be here by four girls.” _Anya replied sternly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We will. Love you Anya” Lexa said laughing at her sister and making kissing sounds down the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Love you too, weirdo” _Anya replied before ending the call.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa got out of bed first and showered so that Clarke could shower whilst she done her hair. It was so long and thick that it took a long time to dry and style, so she didn’t want Clarke to have to wait for her to be ready. Lexa got dressed and sat at her dressing table so she could dry and style her hair. Ten minutes later Clarke came out of the bathroom and was wrapped in a towel. Lexa could see her in the mirror but was trying not to get caught looking so carried on blow drying her hair. She did however see Clarke drop her towel and get dressed which brought a smile to her face, she would never tire of seeing that beautiful body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once dressed Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting and took the hair dryer from her, she finished drying Lexa’s hair for her and once she was done she got the brush from the dressing table and brushed it out. Lexa absolutely loved it when other people brushed and played with her hair so she had her eyes closed as it was being brushed. She opened them a few moments later when she felt Clarke kiss her on the forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can I style your hair for you today?” Clarke asked so sweetly Lexa thought she would melt.  
“Of course” Lexa replied with a smile. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa relaxed in the chair and closed her eyes again. She felt Clarke’s fingers running through her hair and it being pulled and twisted but she was so gentle that it was relaxing Lexa so much that she could have fallen asleep.  
“Done” Clarke said minutes later. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Clarke had parted her hair straight down the middle from her forehead to her neck and had done a braid on both sides of her head. Lexa had never worn her hair that way before but she loved how it looked so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I thought it would suit you, and I can see more of your beautiful face with all your hair up” Clarke said with a smile as her cheeks blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa stood up from the chair and turned around, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. Her stomach had butterflies, which had been happening a lot recently. Clarke was just so sweet to her and constantly done new things that warmed Lexa’s heart even more. This was the relationship she had dreamed of having but never thought she would be lucky enough to have. She was so glad that she had taken the chance with Clarke and trusted her enough to protect her heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You make me so happy Clarke” Lexa finally spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You make me so happy too Lex” Clarke said as she held Lexa’s hand and brought her over to the bed so they were sitting side by side. “I wanted to say Thank you again for trusting me and for telling me about your past. I know that it can’t have been easy, so I am honoured that you were able to tell me. I also want to tell you again how proud I am of you and how happy I am that you are here and in my life” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand as a tear fell down her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa saw the tear and carefully wiped it away with her free hand. She brought Clarke’s face closer to her own and softly kissed her on the lips. “From the day I met you Clarke, and I saw how much you care for Raven, I knew your heart was pure. That feeling has only grown with the more time I have spent with you; I have never felt so comfortable with another person until I met you. I have hit absolute rock bottom in life but I have come through the other side and I couldn’t be happier to still be here, the life I have now is incredible. When I was at my lowest I never thought things would ever get better, I thought I’d be stuck in the same rut forever. But now I have this beautiful apartment I share with my sister, I have a job that I’m so passionate about with a pretty awesome assistant, new friends, and I get to call you my girlfriend. I am so lucky and happy” Lexa said as she started to cry tears of happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You deserve every happiness in your life babe, and I am so honoured to be a part of it” Clarke said as she cupped Lexa’s hand in her cheek “I love you Lexa”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa was surprised at the statement and looked into Clarkes eyes opened mouthed for a few seconds before coming to her senses. “I love you too Clarke” she replied and kissed Clarke as her heart swelled with happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girls embraced each other for a few minutes before they carried on with getting ready to go to Clarke’s. They knew Raven would be pissed if they were late and with Anya there too they knew that had better get there sooner rather than later so they wouldn’t face the wrath of two fiery women. Forty five minutes later they were walking up the driveway and into Clarke’s house hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They made it to the kitchen and saw Anya and Raven standing by the oven. Anya had an apron on and Lexa couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wow Anya i’ve never seen you so domesticated” Lexa chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I like cooking with Raven, she doesn’t take over like you do” Anya replied as she stuck out her tongue and pulled Lexa into a hug. “Love the hair by the way”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks sis, Clarke done it for me” Lexa said smiling at her girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So girls, did you have a good night last night? Feel free to tell me any details” Raven said as Anya rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the food cooking in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t kiss and tell” Clarke replied winking to her friend then smiling at Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re no fun” Raven huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh she is fun in more ways than one” Lexa said under her breath. Clarke heard what Lexa said and laughed as she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa and Clarke set the dinner table as Raven and Anya carried on cooking. A little while later Octavia was bursting though the door with a nervous looking Lincoln following behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey O! You are just in time for dinner” Raven said with a smile as she carried the first lot of the food over to the table.  
Anya brought the rest of the food over and they all sat down. Lexa and Clarke were sat next to each other on one side of the table, Raven and Anya sat on both ends of the table leaving the other side free for Octavia and Lincoln._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So Linc how was last night?” Lexa asked her cousin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lincoln looked at Octavia who was smirking at him, then back at Lexa who had a look of curiosity on her face.  
“Yeah it was great, we went clubbing for a while and then Bellamy went home as he had drunk too much. Octavia came back to mine and stayed the night and we just...we watched tv and stuff” he said as his cheeks turned crimson. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And stuff?” Lexa laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You stayed the night?” Clarke asked looking at Octavia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I knew you stayed out last night. I always hear you leaving for work and I didn’t this morning, but I thought it was because I was really tired and slept through it. You are smooth Blake!” Raven said with a look of astonishment on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So it seems like Rae and I were the only ones who didn’t get laid last night” Anya said in such a dead pan way that she instantly had five pairs of eyes looking at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Octavia gasped as she looked at Clarke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa felt her face burn with embarrassment and she shot her sister a look of disapproval. Clarke reached under the table and squeezed her knee lightly before laughing and facing Octavia “I can neither confirm nor deny that statement” she replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well the two of you were both still in bed when I rang at gone twelve this afternoon” Anya said winking at Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I swear to god Anya, you are so annoying sometimes. Just because we were still in bed at gone midday doesn’t mean we were doing anything. For all you know we could’ve just been talking” Lexa replied to her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Were you just talking though?” Raven laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What happened between Lexa and I will stay between Lexa and I. Hey if you two are jealous you could always hook up with each other” Clarke laughed pointing at Raven and Anya in turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The whole table burst into laughter at this comment and Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Remember Anya kissed a girl and liked it” Octavia chimed in which made Anya laugh out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That doesn’t mean I would like it” Raven said defiantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A night with Anya might make you less fiery Rae, maybe you just need to, you know, de stress” Clarke hinted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Although the two of them together could start world war three, they are both way too headstrong and sassy for each other” Lexa laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The sex would be pretty hot though” Octavia concluded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ok I have had enough of the pimping Raven out and sex talk. Can we just eat now please?” Raven said in annoyance. She did look up and smile at Anya though, an action that wasn’t missed by Clarke and Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The group enjoyed their dinners and talked for hours. Looking around the table, Lexa felt so happy and content inside. Her birthday had been amazing; she loved the spa day and then her surprise party. The evening with Clarke had been incredible, she felt so happy that she was completely honest and open with her, and of course this morning had been perfect too. Then to top it off she got to have dinner with her girlfriend, her sister, her cousin and her two new friends, who she was so pleased to have in her life. Both Octavia and Raven had accepted her and Anya so easily and Lexa really admired them. They were amazing friends to Clarke and it made Lexa so happy to know her girlfriend had them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Raven had been through so much, but was still fighting each day with a smile, and at work she couldn’t do more to help Lexa. Lexa would tell anyone who listened how invaluable Raven is to her and that she should be paid more. She inspired Lexa to be a better person and to appreciate what she had even more than she already did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Octavia was a little firecracker, Lexa towered over her but she knew Octavia would win in a fight; Octavia was a trained martial arts instructor after all. She took no crap from anyone but she had a heart of gold. She was so happy that her and Lincoln had gotten close; she knew her cousin had been looking for someone like her for a long time. He didn’t like girls that were obsessed with shopping and pink dresses, not that Octavia didn’t like shopping and she did have a lot of dresses, but deep down she was a tomboy and wasn’t afraid to get dirty. She was perfect for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lexa marvelled at the fact that she had had no idea when she started her new job that her assistant would have been the one to bring these people into her life that now meant so much to her. She had not only gained an amazing assistant but also two new friends and a girlfriend too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Mention of domestic violence in this chapter.

(Lexa’s point of view)

It was three weeks after Lexa’s birthday and a Wednesday afternoon. Lexa’s morning at work had been pretty quiet but this afternoon at three o’clock she had to do a home visit with another colleague, Indra. The home they were going to visit was of a mother and her two young children. The father had been violent towards the mother leaving her with two black eyes. The neighbour had heard the fight and the children crying and had called the police. The father was arrested and was released on probation providing he didn’t return to the family home or contact the mother and children. Lexa and her colleague had to visit the mother to ensure the children would be safe and put provisions in place to protect and help them. 

These types of visits sometimes made Lexa nervous as you never know what situation you would be walking into, but luckily she wasn’t going to be alone and as the father wasn’t allowed on the property she felt a little more at ease. The meeting itself would take an hour so Lexa would be back in time to complete the relevant paperwork before Raven finished work. Anya was picking them up at five thirty as Clarke had planned to go to the gym and use the swimming pool after she finished work to get in some exercise so wouldn’t be there in time. Raven and Clarke had invited Lexa and Anya round for dinner that evening anyway so it worked out perfectly. 

 

Lexa and Indra made their way to the house and were welcomed in by the mother. The meeting went well and she was happy to accept any help they would give her. She had decided to divorce the father and he had been informed. She would be able to keep the house and he would live with his brother until he found his own place. He was still refrained from visiting the property and contacting the children until he went to court. The Child Protective Services team would still be involved for some time to support the mother and children but were confident that she and the children would be ok in time.

Lexa and Indra said goodbye to the woman and she shut her front door. No sooner than she had done this they heard a voice shouting from behind Indra’s car that was parked in the driveway. 

“Are you the ones who are putting ideas in her head and telling her to leave me” a man shouted. 

Lexa knew instantly that it was the man she had just spent the past hour talking about. She turned around to talk to him as calmly as she could “We are simply here for the welfare of the children and their mother”. 

“You’ve made a big mistake getting involved” he screamed at Lexa and Indra as the front door opened again and his soon to be ex wife was standing there telling him to leave. 

This infuriated the man even more and he stormed towards the front door bellowing at the woman to let him in the house. Lexa stood in between the man and woman, so to protect her and asked him to stop and think of the children inside and how upset he was making them, she said he needed to leave or the police would arrest him.   
The last thing Lexa saw was the rage in his eyes and him raising a fist to her before she felt a blow to the face that made her black out.   
___________________________________________________________

 

(Clarkes point of view)

Clarke had been swimming for an hour and a half when she decided it was time to get out as she knew dinner was at seven thirty and by the clock at the far end of the pool she could see it was already six thirty. She knew that Raven, Anya and Lexa would already be at her house by now and she was excited to see her friends and beautiful girlfriend. 

She made her way to the showers and rinsed of the chlorine and washed her hair before pulling it into a bun on the top of her head. She went to the lockers and collected her bag and went to find a cubicle to get changed in. She dried herself off and thought she would quickly check her phone before putting her clothes on and send Lexa a message to say that she couldn’t wait to see her. The notification light was blinking away and she thought maybe Lexa had sent her a message, she was not expecting to see the sheer amount of notifications when she swiped her screen open, her stomach dropped as she saw them. 

5.20pm: Text message:   
Raven- Hey Clarkey, Lexa isn’t back from her home visit meeting yet and I’m a little worried as she said it would only take an hour and she left at 3. Have you heard from her? I texted her but got no reply. Anya’s meant to be picking us both up in 10 minutes. 

5:30pm: Missed call from Raven

5:45pm: Missed call from Raven

5:50pm:Text message:  
Raven- Lexa still isn’t back & Anya was meant to be here at 5:30 & there’s no sign of her either. Neither of them are answering their phones. Please ring me asap. 

6:30pm: Missed call from Octavia

6:35pm: Text message:  
Octavia- Sweetie please ring me or Raven as soon as you see this.

6:36pm: Missed call from Raven

6:38pm: Missed call from Raven

6:40pm: Missed call from Octavia

6:42pm: Missed call from Octavia

Clarke was then about to ring one of the girls back and find out what the hell was going on when she saw an incoming call from Octavia. With her hand shaking she put her phone to her ear and nervously said hello as Octavia interrupted her. 

“Oh my god Clarke finally, you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can” Octavia spoke with a worried tone of voice. 

“What’s going on O?” she spoke as she started to cry. 

“Its Lexa, she’s been in an accident. You need to get here as soon as you can, I’ll meet you at the entrance ok?” Octavia replied. 

“Oh god...No...Fuck...I’ll be there in ten minutes” Clarke managed to get out between sobs.

Clarke was still in her towel so threw on her top and trousers without even realising she didn’t put a bra on. She threw all her belongings into her bag and ran out of the gym and to her car. 

She drove as quickly as she could and true to her word she was there in ten minutes and pulled into the hospital car park she parked in everyday for work. She ran to the entrance and saw Octavia waiting for her. 

“Octavia, what the fuck happened?” Clarke asked her friend as Octavia embraced her into a hug. 

“Anya rang and told us that Lexa had been to a home visit with her colleague Indra. As they were leaving the husband of the woman she was visiting broke his parole conditions and stormed onto the family’s property. He tried to get past Lexa and Indra and into the house where the wife was standing at the front door. Lexa stood in the middle of them both to protect the woman and tried to get him to leave” Octavia spoke softly. 

“O, just tell me, did he hurt her? How did she get hurt? ” Clarke sobbed impatiently. 

Octavia took Clarkes hand and held it gently. “Lexa had got between the man and woman, and he got angry and punched her. She had been hit so hard in the face that it had knocked her out. The ambulance and police were called and Anya rushed to the house. She rode in the ambulance with Lexa and has been with her the whole time. We haven’t been able to speak to her since as we aren’t family. We’ve been waiting in the cafeteria and trying to get in contact with you. We don’t know where they have taken her.” Octavia spoke softly. 

“I’ll find out” Clarke said as she ran to the main reception in the emergency room seeing a familiar face, one of her friends Monty, who works at the hospital as a receptionist. 

“Monty, is Lexa still here? Where have they taken her?” Clarke asked desperately. 

“I’m only meant to tell family, but as you are her girlfriend and work here I’ll make an exception. She’s been taken upstairs for an x-ray then she’s being admitted to the Rose Ward” Monty replied. 

“Thank you Monty” Clarke breathed out heavily. She knew exactly where the Rose Ward was and quickly made her way to the elevator and to the third floor where it was on. 

She eventually made her way there and asked the ward receptionist which room Lexa was in. 

“Are you family?” The receptionist asked.

Clarke had never worked on this ward due to it being for adults so she had never met this receptionist before. She took a deep breath before answering “I’m her girlfriend” she replied. 

“I’m afraid I can only let family into the room at present unless a member of her family consents to you entering” she answered. 

At which point Clarke began to get upset and start sobbing, she just wanted to know if Lexa was ok.

Anya must have heard Clarke crying as she came out of a nearby room and met Clarke in a tight hug “She can enter, she is her girlfriend. So she is family” Anya replied to the receptionist.

“We’ve only just got to the ward. I was going to ring you once Lexa was comfortable enough for me to leave” Anya said to Clarke.   
“Is she ok?” Clarke asked. 

“I’ll let her tell you, she’s been asking for you” Anya replied. 

Clarke entered the room and started crying even harder at the sight in front of her. Lexa had a bandage wrapped around her head, her right eye was swollen shut and bruised, and her right arm was in a sling and elevated. She looked so small and broken. 

 

(Lexa’s point of view)  
Lexa had been for the X ray and it was discovered that she had rebroke her arm from the car accident she was in with Anya and her parents. It was broken so badly that she would need it operated on the next day so it was placed in a temporary cast for now. She had also cut her head open when she fell backwards so had to have five stitches and her right eye socket had been fractured from the force of the punch. 

She was taken to a ward and was given painkillers to try and make her comfortable. Anya had been by her side the whole time luckily, as her parents were out of state and couldn’t get a flight back. She was so glad to have her sister with her, but she wanted Clarke there. She had been asking for her non-stop since she had got to the hospital. 

Lexa was lying in the bed with Anya sitting beside her when she started to hear crying, she had thankfully never heard Clarke sob before today but she knew that it was her. She tried to sit up when Anya told her to relax and she would go see what was happening.

She could hear them talking outside before the door opened and Clarke walked in, looked at her and started sobbing even more. 

“Don’t be afraid Clarke; I won’t look like this forever. My face will be back to normal soon” Lexa laughed, feeling the effects of the strong painkillers. 

Clarke walked over to the bed and took Lexa’s left hand, bringing it towards her lips and gently kissing the knuckles. She saw a tear fall from Lexa’s unhurt eye, so she gently wiped it away and stroked Lexa’s cheek for a moment before sitting down. 

“Babe I’ve managed to fracture my eye socket, crack my head open and rebrake my arm, all in one day” Lexa laughed. 

“My god Lexa, I’m just glad you'll be ok. I have never been so worried in my life” Clarke said, still crying.

“I have to have my arm operated on tomorrow, and my eye will be sore and bruised for a while. But the thing I’m most annoyed about is that they had to shave a patch of my hair around the cut so they could stitch it” Lexa laughed pointing to the back of her head. 

“Oh Lexa, I do love you” Clarke said with a smile, her tears almost stopping and she leant over the bed to gently kiss Lexa on the lips. 

“I see you left your bra off to give me a treat!” Lexa chuckled as she pointed at Clarke’s chest. 

“Oh crap I completely forgot and I couldn’t have chosen a tighter t shirt if I’d tried” Clarke said mortified as her cheeks turned bright red. 

“Hey, I’m not complaining” Lexa replied and grabbed Clarke’s hand that was next to her own. 

“Oh and Clarke, I love you too” She said a few seconds later.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa relaxed a little in the bed now that Clarke was by her side. Anya said she would go downstairs and let Raven and Octavia know what had happened and tell them they were ok to go home if they wanted to. Lexa was first on the list to be taken to theatre in the morning so her operation was scheduled for nine am. This meant she wasn’t allowed to have anything to eat after nine pm and unfortunately once she had been x-rayed, had her head stitched up and been taken to the ward and Clarke had come into the room it was almost eight fifty pm. She wouldn’t be allowed to eat now, which didn’t make her very happy at all. 

“Clarke I’m soooo hungry” Lexa whined. 

“I know babe, but you know you can’t eat anything now. If you do they will move your operation time back or cancel it” Clarke softly replied. 

“But it’s not fair. I’m so hungry” She wined again. 

“You know it’s for your own safety, if you were to eat you might vomit when you are under the anaesthetic and that is really dangerous” Clarke answered stroking Lexa’s hand. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m just being grumpy” Lexa responded. 

“You have every right to be, I know I would if it was me. But by this time tomorrow it will all be over” Clarke said sincerely. 

“Will you stay with me tonight? I’m scared” Lexa said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

There was a recliner chair in the corner of the room that Clarke could sleep in. She knew that usually they don’t let anyone stay in the room overnight, but as she worked at the hospital she might be able to pull a few strings and stay with Lexa. The nurses had changed over by now and the receptionist had gone home so she knew she might be able to bargain her way into staying. 

“I’ll go and see what I can do; will you be ok for a few minutes?” Clarke asked Lexa as she squeezed her hand. 

“I’ll be ok, just don’t be too long” Lexa replied with a smile. 

Clarke went and spoke to a nurse and asked if it was ok. The nurse said they only usually let family but as Clarke worked there and she was Lexa’s girlfriend that she could stay as long as Anya agreed and didn’t want to stay herself. She knew Anya would probably be back up soon so she would ask her then; she went back in to Lexa’s room and saw she was asleep. She was being given strong painkillers regularly so they were making her very sleepy. Clarke smiled at her girlfriend who still looked so beautiful even with her eye swollen and a bandage round her head; she sat back in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. 

Anya came back to the room a little while later and whispered to Clarke that Raven and Octavia had gone home and would visit tomorrow if they were allowed. Clarke thanked Anya and was then going to tell her what the nurse had said when Lexa started crying in her sleep. Clarke softly stroked her face and told her she was ok, but Lexa wouldn’t stop and it made her wake up.

“It’s ok Lexa, we are here” Clarke soothed. 

“It hurts so much” Lexa cried.

“You can have some more painkillers soon Lex, just try to stay calm. Crying will make it hurt even more” Anya said gently. 

“Anya’s right. I know you are in pain, but once you have the next dose of painkillers you will feel a little better” Clarke said as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s hand. 

“Are you allowed to stay with me?” Lexa whispered to Clarke. 

“As long as it’s ok with Anya. Only one of us can stay” Clarke replied. 

“As much as Lexa loves me, I know she would rather have you here. So its fine with me if that’s what you want Lex?” Anya spoke.

“Thank you Anya” Lexa said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the pain was overwhelming her a little. 

Anya started to collect her purse and jacket and gave Lexa a kiss on the unhurt side of her face. She had to work tomorrow and there was no way she could get anyone to cover her, so it made everyone feel a little at ease knowing Clarke would be there. 

Clarke was meant to be working, but she was able to find a colleague who owed her a favour to cover her at short notice. Anya told Clarke to ring her if she needed her at any point and that she would be back as soon as she could tomorrow. Lexa and Clarke said goodbye to Anya, and then the nurse came in to administer more painkillers to Lexa. They didn’t take long to have an effect and Lexa started to feel a little more comfortable. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind staying?”She asked Clarke. 

“Lexa, there’s nowhere else I would rather be. You gave me such a scare today that I don’t want to leave your side” Clarke replied with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry” Lexa answered. 

“You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. I was just worried about you, I’m so glad you are going to be ok. We will all look after you until you are better” Clarke said which made Lexa smile.

“Thank you Clarke. I love you” Lexa said as she fell asleep again.

 

The girls had a broken night’s sleep as Lexa had to be woken for painkillers every four hours and a couple of times she had to use the toilet. Clarke had woke up each time Lexa had and helped her without complaining once, even though Lexa was in pain it truly made her heart fill with love that her girlfriend had been so wonderful to her. At eight am the anaesthesiologist came and saw Lexa and got her to sign a consent from, and was followed by a visit from the surgeon explaining what he would be doing. Due to the way Lexa had fell back onto her arm and the fact it had previously been broken, the surgeon would need to realign the bones and put in two small pins to keep the bones in place as her body wouldn’t be able to do it naturally. It was a relatively straight forward procedure that he had done countless times before. The operation itself would only take just over an hour.   
Lexa would have to stay in hospital again that night just to make sure she recovered ok from the anaesthetic. 

Just before nine am the porter came and told Lexa it was time for her to be taken down to theatre. Lexa started to get nervous and a few tears fell from her eyes, she had never been put under anaesthesia before so it made her really worried that something would go wrong. 

“I’m scared Clarke” she sighed. 

“I know Lex, but you will be fine I promise. I will be here waiting for you when you get back. I love you” Clarke replied as she gave Lexa a kiss carefully on her lips. 

“I love you too” Lexa replied. 

Lexa was then wheeled out of the room and down to the operating theatre. She had a cannula inserted into her left hand and was laid on the operating bed. The anaesthesiologist asked Lexa to count backwards from ten as she inserted the anaesthetic into the cannula. Lexa only managed to get to seven before her eyes closed and the anaesthetic had taken effect. 

The operation went really well and there were no complications. The bones in her arm were realigned and the pins inserted and her arm was placed in a cast. Lexa was taken to recovery and once she woke up she and her vitals were ok she would be taken back to the ward. 

Twenty minutes later Lexa’s eyes started to open as she came round from the anaesthetic. She looked around the room and could see a nurse, who came back to the side of the bed once she saw Lexa’s eyes open. 

“Everything went as planned Alexandria, you are in recovery now. Are you in any pain?” The nurse asked.

“I’m ok thank you, can I see Clarke soon?” Lexa responded. She had been given painkilling medicine in her cannula before she had woken up so she actually didn’t feel any pain currently.

“You’ll be taken back to the ward in a little while” The nurse responded with a smile. 

Around an hour later Lexa was able to be taken back to the ward, the porter came to collect her and wheeled her in the bed back to her room. The door opened and Clarke stood up and went over to take Lexa’s left hand and kiss it softly as she asked if she was ok. The porter told Clarke all had gone well and wheeled Lexa to the middle of the room and left. 

“I’m so happy to see you and that everything went ok” Clarke exclaimed with a smile.

“I’m happy to see you too” Lexa answered groggily as Clarke sat down in the chair next to her. 

Lexa then saw a ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon and a gift bag on the table at the far end of the room and smiled. 

“Who are they for?” Lexa asked pointing to the table.

“You are the only injured one in the room, so they must be for you” Clarke laughed. 

Clarke went over to the table and brought the gift bag back with her. She opened it for Lexa and showed her what was inside.   
Lexa squealed when Clarke took out a stuffed animal raccoon and handed it to her. 

“Oh my god, that is so cute!” Lexa exclaimed. 

“It made me think of you, see it has the same eye makeup you wear when you’re not at work” Clarke smiled. 

“It’s like me on a night out. I love it!” she chuckled. 

“I saw it in a store nearby a few days ago, and as I didn’t want to leave the hospital, I got Octavia to get it for me and bring it here” Clarke said blushing.

“You are amazing Clarke, I love you” Lexa replied giving her new racoon a little kiss. 

“I love you too Lexa and I am so proud of how brave you have been” Clarke answered. 

Lexa slept for a couple of hours whilst Clarke sat at her side and watched Netflix on her ipad with headphones on so Lexa wouldn’t be disturbed. A nurse came in and Lexa woke at the sound of the door opening. The nurse said she was allowed to eat now and that they would bring her some food in soon and more painkillers. 

Lexa’s meal consisted of Mac and cheese, chicken, vegetables and some ice cream for dessert. Lexa couldn’t cut the food up herself with one hand and as she was right handed she had to get Clarke to feed the food to her. Clarke didn’t mind at all and happily cut her food up and slowly fed it to her. After not being able to eat since lunch time the day before, Lexa thought it was the best meal she had ever eaten. 

She had only just finished eating when she heard a knock on the door. It was the nurse again telling her she had visitors if she was up to it. She agreed that she was and the nurse let Anya, Raven and Octavia into the room and got them all chairs to sit on the opposite side of the bed that Clarke was sitting on in the recliner. 

“Hey sis, I hear it all went well” Anya smiled. 

“I might set off a few metal detectors with my new metal pins in my arm, but I’m okay” Lexa replied. 

Octavia squeezed Lexa’s leg as she sat down “I’m so glad you are ok girly, you gave us all a scare” she gently spoke. 

“I’ve spoken to the manager at work today and he has given you the next week off work paid and he said if you need any more time you can take as much as you need. I went through your diary and assigned all your cases over to the other workers so everything is taken care of and as you aren’t going to be at work I have been given the week off paid too” Raven explained to Lexa. 

“It’s alright for some” Anya joked.

The girls carried on talking for another hour or so before the nurse told them that visiting hours were now over and they would have to leave. Clarke said she would stay overnight again as Anya had work early in the morning. Clarke would have to go to the children’s ward and work a few hours tomorrow too but she knew she had a spare outfit and some toiletries in her locker that she always kept in there incase of an emergency or if the clothes she was working got dirty, which happened a lot when working with sick children. 

Lexa said goodbye to the three brunettes as Clarke led them out of the room and gave them all a hug before shutting the door and sitting next to Lexa again. 

“I love you Clarke” Lexa smiled as her eyes got heavy and she succumbed to the mixture of tiredness, the after effects of the anesthesia and painkillers that were taking over her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa woke up just after nine am and instantly looked to the recliner chair where Clarke had slept; a wave of sadness hit her when she saw that she wasn’t there. She then noticed a piece of paper next to her arm on the bed so she slowly read it, as well as she could with only one of her eyes being able to open. 

“Lexa- Sorry I left without saying goodbye; you were finally sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you. I will be back after I’ve finished work. I’ve told the nurse to page me if you need me. I love you, Clarke xoxo” the note read.   
Lexa couldn’t help but smile. She knew Clarke had to work today and although she wished she could see her, she understood she had to work and it wouldn’t be too long before she was back. 

A nurse came in with her next dose of painkillers and some breakfast. She also said that she had visitors which cheered Lexa up, as at least she wouldn’t be on her own all day. The nurse went back into the hallway and let her guests in. She was surprised to see it was Lincoln and Octavia visiting. 

“Hey Lex, how are you feeling?” Lincoln asked as he gently squeezed one of his cousin’s ankles. 

“Sore but its manageable today” Lexa replied. 

“I hope you don’t mind me coming with Lincoln to visit you. I spent last night at his and when he said he was coming to visit I wanted to come too.” Octavia nervously spoke. 

“Of course I don’t mind, it’s nice to see you both” Lexa said with a slight smile. 

She knew Lincoln and Octavia were really getting on well and it made her so happy to see them both together. They made such a cute couple, although she didn’t actually know if they were even an official couple yet. 

The three of them spoke for a while and watched a movie on Clarke’s ipad that she had left for Lexa to use. After lunch Lincoln and Octavia had to leave so they could go to work that afternoon. Lexa decided to have a nap as she was still feeling pretty groggy. She slept for a couple of hours and was surprised to wake up to the feeling of her left hand being stroked softly, she turned her head to see who it was and was greeted to the sight of her girlfriend smiling at her. 

“Hello you” Clarke said as she stood up to give Lexa a gentle kiss. 

“Hello beautiful, I missed you” Lexa replied with a smile. 

“I missed you too, how was your day?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

“I had a visit from Lincoln and Octavia and we chatted and watched a movie, then I slept for the rest of it. So it wasn’t bad, the pain is getting easier to manage too” she answered. 

“That’s great. I actually spoke to the nurse before I came back, do you want the good news or the bad news?” Clarke asked with a slight smile indicating the bad news wasn’t going to be too bad. 

“Good news first please” Lexa curiously responded. 

“The good news is that you are allowed to come home today” Clarke joyfully exclaimed. 

“And the bad news?” 

“You have to have someone with you at all times, and I spoke to Anya and she said because she works all day that it might be best if you come and stay at mine for a few days. That way Raven can look after you during the day, and Octavia and I will be there in the evening. I know that means you won’t be in your own apartment or sleeping in your own bed, but at least that way we all know you’ll have someone with you all the time” Clarke said anxiously. 

“Your bed is as good as mine and if I can go to sleep and wake up next to you then I have no complaints at all” Lexa said with a smile.

“Well it’s sorted then” Clarke said as she gave Lexa a kiss. 

 

An hour later the nurse came by and said Lexa could come home once the doctor had completed her discharge notes. Clarke helped Lexa to get dressed and packed all her belongings into a bag as they patiently waited for the notes, luckily they didn’t have to wait too long before the nurse came in and said she was free to go. 

Clarke got a wheelchair from the bay outside of the ward and came back ready to collect Lexa. She gently eased her into the chair and listened carefully as the nurse explained what care Lexa would need at home and when she needed to take her painkillers. The stitches in her head would dissolve on their own after a week or so, but the bandage would need to be changed every couple of days. Clarke knew she could do this with ease as she done similar most days at work. 

The girls stopped off at Lexa’s apartment and packed a suitcase with all the things she would need whilst she was staying at Clarke’s. They then made their way to Clarke’s house and were soon slowly walking up the driveway and to the front door.   
Clarke opened the door and they made their way to the front room and were very surprised to be greeted by not only Raven and Octavia but also Anya too. 

The group ordered pizza and Raven said that they all had a gift for her, she handed Lexa a box and Clarke helped her to open it. Inside the box was some chocolates, a pair of fluffy socks, some scented candles, three Disney movies, a blanket and a picture of them all that had been taken at her birthday party. There was also a card inside that had ‘Get well soon’ on the front and had been signed by all four girls and Lincoln too. 

“Thank you so much guys” Lexa smiled. 

They all watched a couple of movies together before Anya said she was going to leave as it was getting late. The girls said goodbye to her and Lexa said she wanted to take a bath. Clarke went to run the bath for Lexa and a few minutes later she came back downstairs to help her up to the bathroom. Lexa walked in and saw that Clarke had lit candles and placed them around the bathroom and the bath was full of bubbles. Lexa had never had a candlelit bath before so she thought the gesture was so sweet.   
Clarke carefully helped to undress Lexa and they wrapped a plastic bag around her cast so it wouldn’t get wet, Clarke carefully tied her hair that was sticking out the middle of the bandage into a loose bun so it was out of the way and gently eased Lexa into the bath. 

Lexa relaxed into the tub and Clarke carefully washed her neck and shoulders. She was about to wash her chest when Lexa turned to her. 

“You know when I thought about our first bath experience together, this wasn’t exactly what I was thinking” She said with a smirk. 

“It's something you’ve thought about?” Clarke answered with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just think...we are both in the bath together, our naked bodies touching, washing each other, kissing and getting wet in more ways than one” Lexa replied playfully.

“You are such a horn dog Lexa, but I can’t say I disapprove to this idea” Clarke said with a wink.

“Join me?” Lexa asked seriously.

“You are too poorly for that right now Lex, but when you feel better we will make sure Raven and Octavia are out one night and make that little fantasy of yours a reality” Clarke remarked and kissed Lexa. 

It started of slow but gradually got more passionate. It had been days since the girls had shared kisses that were anything more than a peck and they were both desperate for it. Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip almost begging for the kiss to get deeper when Clarke suddenly broke the kiss. 

“Lexa, we have to stop. You are my poor injured soldier; you need to get better first. I can’t be taking advantage of you when you are so banged up.” She sincerely replied. 

“I wish I was being banged” Lexa chuckled. 

“Ok babe, how hard did you hit your head again?” Clarke replied with a chuckle that matched Lexa’s. 

Lexa laughed and splashed Clarke with water before pulling her into another kiss. She may be injured but she couldn’t help wanting to feel her girlfriends body and her touch. 

She would make Clarke Griffin crack soon enough she was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Four days had passed since Lexa had come home from the hospital and she was starting to get a little stir crazy. Raven had been really great and was good company, but with neither of them being able to drive, they couldn’t get out of the house and do much. They had been for a few short walks around the block but they couldn’t go too far. Lexa was desperate to go somewhere and spend a few hours out of the house. She looked at her phone and saw it was just after midday; Clarke would be on her break at work so she decided to text her. 

Lexa- Hey babe, hope your day is going well. I have a severe case of cabin fever, can we please do something outside of the house tonight?

Clarke- Are you sure you are up to it? How are you feeling?

Clarke- My day is going well btw, I miss you though.

Lexa- I miss you too and yes I am up to it!

Lexa- As much as I love this house and Raven, and our movie nights, I really need to get out. 

Clarke- Ok, it’s a date. See you later beautiful :)

Lexa smiled as she read back through her conversation with Clarke a few times, she was excited to be able to go and do something with her girlfriend, although she had no idea at this point what they would be doing. She was a little anxious about her current appearance; luckily her injured eye was now able to open properly although it was still very bruised. The bandage on her head had been changed by Clarke every couple of days, but she had to keep it on there until her stitches had dissolved completely to keep germs out of the wound. So it meant that she had a white bandage wrapped around her head like some sort of odd headband with her hair sticking out of the back, she realised that it probably looked hilarious to other people, and some might stare at her when they were out but she was too excited to be leaving the house to care. 

 

She spent the next few hours watching various Netflix programmes with Raven and helping her to make bracelets. Lexa was amazed at all the different colour beads and accessories Raven had and how passionate she got when she was making jewellery, her tongue would stick out in concentration and her brows would be furrowed together as she threaded a new bead on to the string. Lexa decided to make Clarke a bracelet with Raven’s help that had beads the same shade of blue as her girlfriends eyes, a sentiment that didn’t go unnoticed by Raven. 

“You two are so in love it’s sickening” Raven said with a laugh. 

“Your friend is very easy to love, she’s amazing” Lexa replied as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“She sure is amazing” Raven answered with a smile. She couldn’t argue with the fact that Clarke was amazing. After the car crash that had killed her father and injured Raven she was there for her friend every step of the way as she recovered. Even through her own grief and heartache she supported Raven in such an incredible way that Raven had been in awe. It took a strong person to be there for other people when your own world had been turned upside down. Raven had also been there for Clarke on the days the grief was too much and all she could do was cry, the both held each other up against the waves and it had brought them even closer than they had been before. 

Raven realised she had been in her own world and thoughts when she felt a tear roll down her cheek and Lexa’s arm on her own. 

“Are you ok Raven?” Lexa asked gently. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about Clarke and how she was there for me after the crash and never made me feel like a burden even though she was going through the pain of losing her own dad. I probably wouldn’t have made it through it without her” Raven replied softly. 

“I know from what she had told me, that you helped her to carry on and stay strong too, you are both incredibly strong and I’m so proud of you both and I’m glad you have each other” She said with a smile. 

“I’m glad too, and I’m really happy we have you in our lives too. You complete this little group” Raven replied as her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red and her hand instantly covered her mouth before laughing and saying “That was really corny wasn’t it?”

“It was sweet and I’m glad to have you in my life too. It’s amazing to think that all of this is because you were the one who was employed as my assistant” Lexa spoke with a sense of amazement. 

The girls carried on making their bracelets and talking. Lexa always enjoyed spending time with Raven; she was so easy to get on with and was so unintentionally funny. She also thought her sassiness and quick tongue reminded her of her older sister and she found that endearing. Lexa could see why Raven and Clarke were such good friends, they had a few similarities but they were opposite in a good ways that meant they balanced each other out. They seemed to have a mutual understanding and appreciation of each other. They finished their bracelets just as Clarke walked through the door, seeing the girls surrounded by boxes of beads and junk food wrappers she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Wow you girls have been... erm...busy?” Clarke said with chuckle as she walked over to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. 

“We were bored and decided to be creative” Raven laughed as she rolled her eyes at Clarke. 

“I made you this” Lexa spoke as she proudly handed Clarke the completed bracelet. 

“Oh wow, Lex I love it! Thank you and you done well to make it one handed” Clarke replied with a smile. 

“She had help” Raven quipped. 

Clarke told Lexa that they should both get changed as they would be leaving to go out soon. Raven and Octavia had plans so it would just be the two of them. Lexa slowly made her way upstairs and looked in her suitcase for something she could wear, luckily she had packed a few outfits that would be deemed acceptable to wear out and went with a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and button down shirt that could be easily placed over the cast on her arm. Clarke got herself changed then helped Lexa to get dressed and once finished she stood back and smiled.

“You look beautiful Lexa” Clarke beamed. 

“Yeah, just ignore the bandage, bruised eye and massive cast” Lexa laughed. 

“Shh, you still look beautiful” Clarke replied as she stepped closer to Lexa and their lips crashed together. 

The girls kissed for a few minutes more before Clarke broke the kiss and said that they needed to leave or they would be late. They made their way downstairs, saying goodbye to Raven as they exited the house and were soon in the car and on their way. A short drive later they pulled into the car park of a movie theatre. 

“I thought we could see a movie, as it won’t be too strenuous for you” Clarke said as she squeezed Lexa’s thigh.

“What are we going to see?” Lexa asked curiously.

“It's a surprise, I already have the tickets” Clarke replied back with a smirk.

The girls made their way into the theatre and brought popcorn and a drink to share, the theatre was pretty empty so they chose the best seats that would have the best view of the screen. After ten minutes of trailers the movie finally started, as soon as she heard the opening music Lexa knew exactly what movie it was. 

“Star Wars!” she exclaimed a little too loudly to Clarke receiving a hearty laugh from the blonde sat next to her.

Lexa was a self proclaimed nerd, she loved Star Wars and had seen all of the previous movies and was so excited for the new instalment to come out. She had wanted to see it at the cinema as soon as it had come out but that happened to be the day she had been injured. She wasn’t sure if Clarke would want to watch it either as it wasn’t everyone’s thing. So she was so thrilled that Clarke had brought her to this movie and was going to sit through it with her. 

Lexa was so into the movie that it made Clarke smile at how wide her girlfriend’s eyes were and how happy she looked. About three quarters of the way through the movie Lexa felt Clarke’s hand on her knee, she looked at Clarke and briefly gave her a smile before turning her attention back to the movie. Clarke slowly ran her hand past Lexa’s knee and further up her thigh stopping near the crotch of her jeans before moving her hand back down to her knee and repeating the process. It made Lexa get goosebumps and sent shivers down her spine. It had felt like an eternity since Clarke’s hands had been near where she would love them to be the most. As the movie ended Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek in her hand and kissed her passionately before the theatre lights were turned on again. 

The girls left the theatre and made their way to the car, stopping off to pick up a pizza on the way home. They arrived in the driveway and entered the house, pizza in tow. Raven had gone out with Octavia so they had the house to themselves for a few more hours. They got comfy on the couch and shared the pizza, although they couldn’t seem to keep their hands, or hand in Lexa’s case, off each other. 

After all the pizza had been eaten Clarke threw the box in the bin and took Lexa’s left hand and pulled her up from the couch. Clarke gently pulled Lexa towards her and their lips collided together in an embrace that made both girls moan. They enjoyed the kiss for a while before Clarke suddenly broke it and led Lexa up the stairs. Once in Clarke’s bedroom they sat on the end of her bed as their lips met again and this time Lexa deepened the kiss with a swipe of her tongue that sent electricity through Clarke’s whole body. Lexa was desperate to feel more of Clarke and pulled her body closer to her with her good arm and ran her fingers through her hair. Clarke broke the kiss and placed light kisses along Lexa’s neck and collar bones, making sure to be careful not to go near any of her injuries. Lexa had already removed her shirt and Clarke very carefully guided the tank top up over her body and threw it onto the floor, she ran her hands over Lexa’s chest and gripped the swell of her breast with just enough pressure to make Lexa moan again. Lexa was just about to help Clarke remove her own shirt when the blonde stood up from the bed and removed it herself and took her jeans of too. Lexa gasped and tried to take her own jeans off but it proved an impossible task with only the use of one hand. Clarke carefully laid Lexa back and guided her jeans off before getting into the bed and lying down next to her and pulling the covers over them both. 

“Goodnight Lex” Clarke said as she rolled over so she was facing away from Lexa. 

“Really Clarke, you can’t leave me like this” Lexa sighed with a slightly desperate tone of voice. 

“A little hot and bothered are we babe?” Clarke said as she rolled back over to face Lexa who was lying on her left side, the only way she could comfortably at the moment. 

“Well it has been a while since we, you know” The brunette winked in response. 

“Hmm, but you are still too injured for that. We can’t have you hurting yourself even more now can we” Clarke smirked. 

“But...I want you” Lexa whined. 

“I promise you it will be worth the wait” Clarke replied as she ran a finger along Lexa’s bottom lip before kissing it lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Lexa’s accident and she had been back at work for a week. Her boss had said she could have longer off work but she felt ready to go back and as her duties had been reduced she was mainly working in her office which she could easily do with one hand and with a little help from Raven. The bruise around her eye had completely gone and the wound on the back of her head had healed so she didn’t have to wear the bandage any longer, she was a little self conscious of the patch of hair they unfortunately had to shave in the hospital as it was starting to grow back and was short and tufty but she managed to hide it by pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Her arm wasn’t bothering her too much anymore either, it was a little sore every now and then but it was manageable and she only had another two weeks to go before she could have the big cast removed and have a smaller splint instead. 

She was getting ready for work in her apartment when she heard her phone ring, seeing the incoming call was from Clarke she felt a smile spread across her face as she never usually got to speak to her on the phone before they both went to work. She happily answered the phone excited she was getting to get to speak to Clarke but her girlfriend’s tone of voice on the other end indicated that something was wrong. 

“Hey Lex, sorry to call you so early and I know you are probably getting ready for work but I need to talk to you about Raven” Lexa heard Clarke say her voice sounding upset.

“What’s wrong, is she ok?” Lexa worriedly asked. 

“She called me to her room at about three am and she was sobbing uncontrollably, it took me half an hour to find out what was wrong with her as she just couldn’t stop crying and shaking. She had a nightmare about the crash and it had shaken her up so badly she told me she had been sick in her bathroom and then she must’ve had a panic attack as she couldn’t breathe”

“Oh poor Rae” Lexa said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had had her fair share of nights like that and it hurt her heart to hear that Raven had been through that last night. She was happy though that Clarke had been there with her, she knew her girlfriend would’ve been an amazing support. 

“I laid in the bed with her and hugged her until she eventually stopped crying and she fell asleep. I must’ve fallen asleep in her bed too as I woke up in there this morning to the sound of her crying again. She keeps saying how she needs to get ready for work but I can tell she still really upset”

“Oh god no she doesn’t, I can manage without her. Tell her to stay at home today and tomorrow if she needs to” Lexa replied sincerely. She definitely wasn’t going to make Raven feel like she needed to go to work when she obviously hadn’t slept much and wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be worrying about work, she needed to look after herself first and foremost. 

“Ok babe, thank you. I have to go to work as I won’t be able to get anyone to cover me, but Octavia will be here today so she won’t be on her own at least” 

“Oh good, that’s reassuring. I tell you what we’ll do, me and Anya will go to the store after we have both finished work and we’ll get all of Raven’s favourite things and I will bring some movies and we’ll have a girls night in at yours” Lexa answered knowing that whilst it might not make Raven feel better completely it may help take her mind of things for a while. 

“She will probably love that, she keeps asking me when she will see Anya again” Clarke spoke with a laugh her voice starting to sound a little less serious. 

“How cute! I better finished getting ready; I’ll see you at yours tonight. I love you Clarke” Lexa replied.   
“I can’t wait to see you. I love you too Lexa” 

The day went pretty quickly which Lexa was glad about, she couldn’t really concentrate too well as she was worried about Raven. She knew she would be ok but it upset her to know her friend and co-worker was having a tough time. Lexa had managed to get everything done at work that she needed to with minimal bother from her arm, though it had been odd to not have Raven there and to have someone to chat and laugh with at lunch time. It finally was time for Lexa to finish work and go meet Anya in the car park, she was already there waiting for her and had been briefed on the evenings plans and was happy to be able to join all the girls as she sometimes missed out on things they would do together as she was at work late. 

 

The sisters made their way to the store and quickly filled the cart with all of the things that Raven loved that Lexa had learnt pretty quickly into their friendship as Raven loved to talk about how much she loved food. Which amused Lexa and made her slightly jealous because Raven could eat more than Lincoln could manage but didn’t have to work out, she was naturally skinny and had a great metabolism. The paid for the food and made their way over to Clarke’s house, Clarke had finished work around the same time as Lexa and Anya so she would be home before they arrived. 

A short while later they were pulling into Clarke’s driveway and parked alongside her car, Lexa was happy to see that she was indeed at home before they arrived; she missed Clarke when they weren’t together. They had been dating for three months now but Lexa still got butterflies in her stomach everytime she saw Clarke in the same way she did when she saw her for the first time outside the hospital. 

The girls made their way into the house and put all the bags of food in the kitchen before making their way to the living room. Octavia was sitting on the couch and to the left of her was Raven who was wrapped up in a blanket with just her head sticking out. Lexa squeezed Octavia lightly on the shoulder and made her way over to Raven and knelt in front of her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“Hey Rae, how are you doing?” Lexa asked softly. 

“I’m a burrito of sadness today; last night has made me feel really down. I’m sorry I left you in the lurch at work today” Raven replied in the quietest voice Lexa had ever heard from her. 

“Oh sweetie, please don’t apologise. I told Clarke that you didn’t need to come in today. I’m not saying this to invalidate how you feel or try to make you feel better but I do know how you feel and you know that I’m here for you always” Lexa replied gaining a slight smile from Raven. 

“We all are” Anya agreed from where she was standing behind the couch. 

Lexa figured that Clarke was upstairs as she wasn’t in the living room and she hadn’t been in the kitchen so she decided to go and see if she could find her. She made her way upstairs and saw that Clarke’s door was shut; she softly knocked and waited to see if there would be an answer.

“Come in” Clarke said quietly from behind the door.

Lexa slowly opened the door and entered Clarke’s room and saw her lying on her bed and it looked like she had been crying. Lexa felt her heart ache, she didn’t like seeing Clarke upset and it made her really sad to know that Clarke had probably been up here on her own crying. Lexa made her way over to the bed and sat next to Clarke pulling her into a hug and started to stroke her hair. 

“What’s wrong babe?” She asked gently.

“It’s just with what happened with Raven last night and the fact she had had a nightmare about the crash, it brought it back to the front of my mind again and made me think about my dad. I miss him” Clarke replied as she started to cry again.

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I know that it is so hard, but like I just said to Raven, you have us all and we are all here for each other. You have done so amazingly well and have coped incredibly but it is ok to cry and let the emotions come out. It will make you feel worse if you keep them in” Lexa softly soothed. 

“Thank you Lexa, I don’t know what I would do without you” Clarke admitted. 

“You don’t need to worry about that Clarke, I will always be with you” Lexa said as she gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead. “Anya and I practically emptied the junk food aisle in the store, come on let’s go and join the others and eat our body weight in food” she continued with a laugh. 

Clarke laughed and sat up slowly pulling Lexa into a tight hug and kissing her softly on the lips before they both stood up from the bed and made their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen and saw that Octavia was putting the pizzas they had brought into the oven and making everyone a drink. Clarke and Lexa asked her if she needed any help but she told them she didn’t so they made their way to the living room. Anya and Raven were sat on one couch together watching a cooking show on the television so they went to sit on the other couch. 

A little while later the pizzas were cooked and Clarke helped Octavia to bring them in and shared it out onto plates. They all ate in comfortable silence watching the programme on the television and once they were done Lexa said she would go and get them all some ice cream that she had brought and put some popcorn in the microwave ready to have when they watched the movie she had brought round. Once she had served the ice cream into bowls with some help from Clarke she gradually handed the bowls to each of the girls and brought through her own bowl before going to her bag and finding the DVD. She told the girls that the movie was a surprise and they had to close their eyes so they wouldn’t see the DVD case before she put the disk in the DVD player. They all laughed and closed their eyes in anticipation of the mystery movie Lexa was making them watch, it was her go to happy movie and she hoped it would cheer Raven and Clarke up a little. Lexa put the disk in the drawer and closed it before sitting back next to Clarke and telling the others that they could open their eyes. After a few trailers the movie started and it only took the opening titles for them all to work out what it was, well everyone except Octavia. 

“Oh god Lexa no, I have had to sit through this movie so many times with you” Anya groaned.

“Don’t be a hater, you secretly love it. It always makes me happy when I’m said” Lexa replied. 

“I love this so much, it’s one of my favourite guilty pleasure movies” Clarke said with a smile and squeezed Lexa’s knee. 

“Yes! High School Musical!” Raven shouted so loudly and with such joy it made the girls look at her in shock. 

“I’ve never seen this before. Hold up, is it literally a musical about a high school?” Octavia asked sceptically and rolled her eyes. 

“It literally is” Anya scoffed. Lexa knew that Anya would complain about watching it but by the end of the movie she would be singing along. 

“That sounds lame” Octavia laughed.

“It’s not” Clarke, Lexa and Raven said in unison which made them all laugh so hard that Clarke snorted causing them to laugh even more. 

Eventually they all stopped laughing enough that they could pay attention to the movie. They all ate their ice cream and started on the popcorn before opening a bag of chips and sharing some chocolates. Clarke had been a little tense but she started to relax into Lexa’s side and cuddled up to her holding her hand that wasn’t in a cast. 

They all enjoyed watching the movie and Lexa, Clarke and Raven sang along to every single song. Predictably Anya was singing along by the time ‘Breaking Free’ was being performed on the screen. Lexa couldn’t help but notice that Raven was cuddled up to Anya’s side and Anya had her arm around her, it was such a cute sight and Raven had an almost constant smile on her face. It really warmed her heart to see it, Anya never usually liked to be cuddly with people, Lexa was lucky if she got a hug so Raven was very privileged to be cuddling with Anya. 

The movie ended and Lexa turned to Octavia who was sat with a smile on her face and her eyes wide. Lexa nudged Clarke and pointed at Octavia resulting in a laugh from Clarke. 

“Hey O, did you enjoy that?” Clarke asked trying to be serious but she couldn’t stop the laugh coming out. 

“It’s just so nice because they are all so different but by the end they are all...” Octavia started but was interrupted. 

“In this together” Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Anya all sang at the top of their lungs as Octavia laughed so much she fell of the bean bag she had been sitting on. 

“It’s like all of us” Octavia continued as she picked herself up from the floor and back onto the bean bag. 

“Uh oh, I think Octavia Blake is getting soft on us” Clarke laughed. 

The girls laughed for a few moments more before Raven said she needed to use the bathroom and Octavia said she would take the empty bowls to the kitchen, leaving Lexa, Clarke and Anya in the living room. Lexa thought she would take this opportunity to quiz her older sister a little. 

“Hey An, I couldn’t help but notice you and Raven were cuddled up rather close” She said with a slight smug.

Anya rolled her eyes at her sister and sighed “She has been upset and she cuddled up to me, I was hardly going to push her away. Plus I didn’t mind, she’s cool” Anya answered. 

“I know she thinks the same about you” Clarke added. 

“You should ask her out sometime” Lexa suggested.

“I thought she was straight” Anya said curiously. 

“Well by the way she always looks at you and smiles then blushes if she gets caught and how many times she asks if you are coming over with Lexa, I think she might like you just a little bit” Clarke said with a wink. 

“I should be so lucky” Anya said as Raven was coming back into the room and sat back down next to her. 

Lexa and Clarke just looked at each other and smiled as they watched how flustered Anya had gotten at Raven sitting next to her after the conversation they had just been having. Raven was completely oblivious to the situation and just smiled at Anya which made her blush even more. 

They decided to watch another movie and once it had ended Raven started to cry a little which made all the girls look in her direction. 

“Are you ok Rae?” Octavia asked. 

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you girls. This night has been so much fun and you have all cheered me up so much” she replied with a smile as Anya took her hand and squeezed it gently. 

“We are lucky to have you Raven” Clarke replied and all of the girls agreed. 

Lexa felt Clarke pull her up by her arm that wasn’t in a cast and pulled her over to the couch that Anya and Raven were sat on and flopped them both on top of the occupants below in a hug. Octavia jumped up and laid on top of Lexa and Clarke’s back as all four of the girls underneath screamed. 

“Watch my knee!” Raven laughed. 

“And Lexa’s arm!” Clarke shrieked. 

They all comfortably sat on the couch and had a group hug for a few moments before Anya said she had had enough of being touched. Lexa looked at Clarke and laughed as Clarke muttered “She must only want to be touched by Raven” under her breath but everyone had heard her. 

“What do you mean by that?” Raven asked Clarke. 

“I was just kidding” she replied in a laugh as Anya dipped her head down and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. 

It was getting late by this point and all of the girls had work in the morning so they decided it was probably time to think about heading to bed and Lexa and Anya would have to go home to their apartment. Clarke said to Lexa that she had something to show her in her room before she left so Lexa curiously followed her upstairs. Once in the room Clarke shut the door behind them and playfully pushed Lexa so her back was against it. She cupped Lexa’s with her hand and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lexa felt Clarke lightly bite her bottom lip and she smiled against the kiss. Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s top lip but just as she did Clarke broke the kiss and brought Lexa into a tight hug. 

“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked. 

“I just love you so much and I’m happy that we all have you and Anya in our lives. You both really made Raven’s day today and I can tell she is feeling better. You always know what to do and say, you amaze me everyday” Clarke said as her eyes grew a little wider. 

“You amaze me everyday Clarke Griffin and my sister and I are just as lucky to have you three girls in our lives. I will always do anything I can to make you and your friends happy. Although you know I will do a little extra to make you happy than I would with your friends” Lexa replied with a wink before bringing Clarkes face to her own and closing the distance between their lips.   
The girls kissed for a few minutes before Lexa whispered “I love you too” against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke started to kiss along Lexa’s jaw and down her neck then over her pulse point. She pulled Lexa’s body closer to hers and ran her hand underneath Lexa’s shirt and along her spine. Lexa couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat at the touch of Clarke’s fingers on her back. She ran her hands through Clarke’s hair and their lips collided again. Clarke was then running her hand over Lexa’s stomach and towards her chest when they heard Anya shout “Lexa stop making out with Dr Griffin and get your butt down here, it’s time to go” 

Both girls sighed and begrudgingly separated their bodies for a brief moment before Clarke pulled Lex into a hug. Lexa felt herself relax in the hug and wished she could stay at Clarke’s that evening but unfortunately she hadn’t brought any clothes or belongings that she would need for work the next day. She loved going to sleep and waking up next to Clarke and it never felt right being in bed without her. She also loved being able to kiss her last thing at night and first thing in the morning. She would also be lying if she said she didn’t miss the sex, which actually hadn’t happened since before her accident as Clarke had been too worried about hurting Lexa further even though Lexa assured her she was ok. It had led to them both being a little I guess you could say frustrated. Lexa was thinking a little too much about sex with Clarke and started to feel herself getting turned on and she pulled Clarke’s hips into her body tighter wanting to feel her body closer to hers, even if it was fully clothed. She ran her hands along Clarke’s back and was just about to kiss her when they heard Anya again. 

“Lexa I’m serious, you better be coming or I’m leaving without you” She shouted to her sister. 

“Oh I wish I was coming” Lexa laughed against Clarkes neck. 

“Me too babe. It’s been way too long and I don’t think I can take it much longer” Clarke laughed as she blushed at how needy she sounded. 

“Mmm...I think I might book us a hotel room for this weekend” Lexa suggested before pulling Clarke into a quick kiss then heading downstairs before her sister either killed her or left without her.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa’s alarm sounded loudly as she woke up and sighed, having been dreaming about Clarke it was a rude awakening. She thought about what she had suggested to Clarke the previous evening and she knew that she was going to make sure that it happened; she needed some one on one time with her. As much as she loved spending time with Anya, Raven and Octavia it sometimes made it very difficult for them to be romantic or intimate. She had some money left over from her birthday so she decided that this weekend she was going to stick to her suggestion and book a hotel room and pamper her girlfriend.   
She decided to text Clarke quickly before she had to get ready for work.

Lexa- Good morning beautiful, I just wanted to make sure you are free this weekend? If so I will book that hotel room ;)

Clarke- Good morning to you too, and yes I am free but I totally thought you were kidding about that!

Lexa- Oh I’m deadly serious, get ready for some serious romance Griff! 

Clarke- I’m so ready. Now get ready for work before you are late Alexandria: P Raven will be back today :)

Clarke- I love you x

Lexa-I’m glad to hear that and I love you too xo

Lexa smiled and quickly got out of bed and ready for work. Once she was dressed and ready she went to the kitchen and saw Anya making breakfast for them both.

“Good morning sis” Lexa smiled to Anya. 

“Good morning Lex, I made you pancakes” Anya replied as she passed a plate of pancakes to Lexa just as her phone started to vibrate on the kitchen counter. 

“Anyone important?” Lexa asked curiously as she watched Anya unlock her phone and smile.

“Just a text from Raven, she said she’s going back to work today and she wanted to say thank you for last night” Anya answered as she blushed. 

“Clarke mentioned she was to me earlier, I’m glad she’s feeling better” Lexa said sincerely.

Anya’s phone vibrated again and she read the message before answering “Me too, she asked when she would be seeing me next” 

“Well I’m planning to take Clarke away at the weekend so you could always hang out with Raven then?” Lexa suggested. 

“That sounds like a good plan. What are you and Clarke going to be getting up to then?” Anya laughed. 

“That information is going to stay between me and Clarke” Lexa laughed and winked gaining another laugh from her sister. 

“Well whatever you are doing, make sure you use protection” Anya joked as Lexa threw a piece of pancake at her head. 

“You too sis” Lexa chuckled as Anya threw the piece of pancake back at her. 

“You are so bad Lex, she’s just a friend” Anya replied seriously.

“Hmm I think she may be falling for the Woods charm” Lexa said as she placed her plate in the sink and grabbed her purse and both girls left the apartment. 

A short while later they arrived at Lexa’s office and Lexa said goodbye to Anya just as Clarke was pulling into the car park with Raven in her car. Clarke pulled up alongside Anya’s car and jumped out quickly and ran up to Lexa pulling her into a hug so quickly that the force almost took Lexa of her feet. 

“Hello gorgeous” Clarke exclaimed against Lexa’s neck. 

“Hello you” Lexa smiled as kissed Clarke on the cheek. 

Both girls embraced each other for a moment before turning to look at Raven who had got into the passenger’s seat of Anya’s car and was sat talking to her and giggling. 

“Those two are so cute” Clarke smiled. 

“I told Anya she should hang out with Raven this weekend when we are away and she said it sounded like a good plan” Lexa informed Clarke. 

“Octavia has plans with Lincoln so they would have the whole weekend together just the two of them. Looks like we all might have a very happy weekend, if you get what I mean” Clarke laughed as she raised her eyebrows. 

“Anya has assured me she is just her friend, but I think they are both crushing pretty hard” Lexa laughed as she gave Clarke another hug before realising what the time was. 

“Come on Rae, we can’t stand around chatting all day. We better do some work today” Lexa shouted to Raven who looked mesmerised by whatever Anya was talking to her about. She soon got out of the car and gave Clarke a goodbye hug before joining Lexa in the walk towards the office entrance. 

It wasn’t long before they were in their offices and starting the mornings work. Before too long it was lunch time and Raven joined Lexa in as she done each day when they were both in the office together. Both girls ate in comfortable silence for a while before Raven looked at Lexa nervously. 

“Lexa, can I tell you something?” Raven asked softly. 

Lexa looked up from her desk curiously, wondering what Raven wanted to tell her. “Of course, you can tell me anything, you know that” She finally answered. 

“I haven’t even told Clarke this yet as I wanted to see how you felt about it first, but I think I’m starting to have feelings toward your sister” Raven replied nervously and looking down to her lap.

“Are these feelings something you would like to maybe explore further?” Lexa asked. She knew that Raven had only ever been with men but she knew that sexuality was fluid. There was no black or white and sometimes you just fall for someone no matter who they are.

Raven blushed slightly and took a deep breath “I think so, I’m just a little nervous. I’ve never been attracted to a woman before and the last time I was with someone I didn’t have this” she replied pointing to her leg brace and sighing “I can’t see why someone would want to be with a girl that is disabled and can barely even walk five yards”

“I can assure you that if you ever do act on these feelings you are having, Anya would never do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I know she thinks you are absolutely amazing and admires you so much. She sees you for the incredible person that you are, we all do. You are so much more than your disability Raven and you deserve to be happy” Lexa replied with a smile. 

“Thank you Lexa. If Anya and I ever did date would you have an issue with it? Because I wouldn’t want to cause any problems” Raven responded anxiously. 

“Raven your best friend is my girlfriend. I can promise you I would have no problem if you and Anya ever dated. I actually think it would be wonderful, you are like two peas in a pod” Lexa replied with a smile. 

The more she thought about it the more she couldn’t help thinking how cute it would be if Anya and Raven did date, Anya hadn’t had a lot of luck with relationships as a lot of people are put off by how headstrong she is. But she knew Raven would be a perfect match for her and would be able to hold her own with her sister and they would complement each other perfectly. 

 

The rest of the week went quickly and it was soon Friday evening. Lexa and Anya arrived home and Lexa made a start on packing a bag for her weekend away. She had booked a room for two nights at the hotel the girls had been to for her birthday, Clarke was picking her up in the next hour so she quickly packed everything she needed and took a quick shower. Luckily her arm wasn’t giving her any bother now but she still had to be careful not to get the cast wet, she didn’t have long to wait now until the cast could be removed and she was determined that it wouldn’t get in the way this weekend.   
A short while later Lexa was all packed and ready to go, she made her way to the living room just as someone was ringing the intercom buzzer. She knew that it was Clarke so she buzzed her up and a few minutes later there was a knock on her door, she opened it and saw not only Clarke but Raven too. 

“Hey girls!” Lexa exclaimed as she let them both into the apartment. 

“Hey babe, I brought Raven with me as her and Anya have plans this evening” Clarke said pulling Lexa into a hug and winking at her. 

“Anya’s in the shower but I’m sure she will be out soon, so just make yourself at home” Lexa replied as she gestured to Raven to sit on the couch. 

“Thanks Lex, you two have fun this weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t” Raven said as she chuckled. 

“Hmm that’s a lot then” Clarke laughed and playfully hit Raven on the shoulder. 

“Shut it Griffin. Now get out of here you two” Raven laughed in return. 

“Love you Rae, you have fun with Anya. Hey if all goes well we could both end up being Mrs Woods one day” Clarke teased as Lexa and Raven looked at her in shock. 

“Calm down there Clarke, and what makes you think I would change my surname anyway” Raven joked. 

“You are cute like that” Clarke said as she squeezed Raven’s cheeks. 

“Ok you, it’s time to go” Lexa laughed as she pulled Clarke by the hand and headed towards the door before stopping at turning back to Raven “Have a good weekend Raven, tell Anya I said goodbye”

“Bye girls” Raven said as she laughed and relaxed on the couch.

Just over an hour later Lexa and Clarke arrived at the hotel and checked in, they excitedly made their way to the room. Neither of them hadn’t stayed there over night before so they were both curious to see what the room was like, if it was anything like the rest of the hotel then they were sure it was going to be amazing. They soon arrived at the room and unlocked the door, walking in they saw a king size wooden four poster bed, a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a complimentary bottle of wine and some chocolates. They dropped their bags on the bed and Clarke opened the bathroom door and gasped. 

“Lex you have to come see this” Clarke exclaimed. 

Lexa made her way to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. She looked into the bathroom and saw a double bath with Jacuzzi jets and rose petals scattered around it, it looked amazing. She kissed Clarke on the cheek and smiled “We might just have to try that out later” she spoke softly. 

“What about your arm?” Clarke answered honestly. 

“Don’t worry about that, I can keep it out of the water. But first we have dinner reservations” Lexa laughed and turned Clarke round and wrapped her tightly in a hug. 

The girls both changed into dresses they had brought and Clarke helped Lexa to do her hair and makeup before doing her own. They made their way to the restaurant that looked absolutely amazing at night time and were shown to a table overlooking a pond that was surrounded by a fence that was decorated with fairy lights. It was truly breathtaking and Lexa noticed Clarke was looking at her with a huge smile on her face. 

“Thank you Lexa” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s left hand in her own. 

“What for?” Lexa asked as she interlaced their fingers. 

“Everything” Clarke replied simply as she blushed and looked down for a moment before looking back into Lexa’s eyes. 

“You don’t need to thank me, you deserve it” Lexa answered and smiled at how cute Clarke looked. 

The girls ordered their food and sat smiling at each other before Clarke spoke again “So what do you think will happen between Raven and Anya?” 

“I don’t know but I do know Anya really likes Raven and from what Raven has said to me, the feeling is mutual. I think they would be great together and Anya needs someone like Raven” Lexa replied honestly. 

“I think Anya would be perfect for Raven. I’m a little surprised though as Raven has never shown any interest in women before” Clarke answered. 

“Like I said to Anya, it’s that Woods charm” Lexa laughed and raised her eyebrows at Clarke.   
“It certainly worked for me” Clarke replied returning the laugh. 

The food soon arrived and the girls enjoyed their meals and the conversations that flowed. 

After both girls had finished dessert they made their way back to the room and opened the bottle of wine and had a glass each. They sat on the bed for a while watching TV in each other’s arms until Lexa couldn’t help but feel overcome with desire. She carefully pulled Clarke’s face towards her own and brought their lips together, the kiss was soft at first and both girls enjoyed the moment before Clarke turned round so she was facing Lexa. Clarke ran her hand along Lexa’s jaw and over her collar bone and down to her chest, she started to kiss her neck and Lexa was unable to stop herself from letting out a quiet moan. Clarke gracefully removed her own dress and carefully took off Lexa’s before she gently laid her down in the bed and sat so she was straddling her hips. Lexa brought Clarke closer with her left arm until their chests were touching and their lips met again, it didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and their tongues were against each others. Lexa could only touch Clarke with her left hand and was a little frustrated at the cast on her right arm but tried her hardest to not let it get in the way. She ran her left hand along Clarke’s spine before reaching the clasp of her bra, she desperately tried to open it with one hand but it proved to be an impossible task. Lexa felt Clarke smiling against her lips before sitting up and undoing her own bra before removing it in quick succession. Clarke sat Lexa up and removed her bra before softly laying her down in the bed again and kissing over her chest. It had been over two weeks since Lexa had felt so much of her girlfriend against her own body and she felt like she was on cloud nine. 

“You feel so good” Lexa moaned as she ran her hand through Clarke’s hair and over her chest. 

“Mmm, you feel good too” Clarke smirked as she started kissing lower down Lexa’s chest and reached her right nipple gaining a moan from Lexa as she ran her tongue over and over it. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke around the waist with her left hand and brought her hips hard against her own. Their lips connected again in a passionate embrace before she felt Clarke start to grind against her and she could feel herself getting wet at the sensation.   
Clarke picked up the pace for a few moments before she carried on kissing a trail down Lexa’s chest and over her stomach, stopping at both hips and gently nipping them. She carried on kissing over Lexa’s hips until she reached the top of her underwear, Lexa saw Clarke look up and Lexa just nodded, knowing Clarke was asking for permission. Clarke soon removed Lexa’s underwear and threw them on the floor before she started kissing her left knee and Lexa’s breathing started to get faster and faster as Clarke slowly made her way higher and higher up Lexa’s thigh. Clarke stopped at each scar and kissed it individually before repeating the action on Lexa’s other leg. She stopped just before Lexa’s centre and looked at Lexa before running her tongue over Lexa’s core as Lexa moaned slightly louder than either girl was expecting. 

“Oh fuck Clarke” Lexa gasped. 

Clarke smiled against Lexa and ran her tongue everywhere Lexa loved before connecting with her clit and gradually picking up the pace. Lexa reached down with her left hand and placed her hand on the back of Clarke’s head as she felt herself getting closer. Clarke’s tongue started to work harder and faster against her and the moans got louder and louder until a few minutes later when her back arched and she felt herself experience the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Clarke’s tongue slowed down and she helped Lexa down from her high before she kissed up her stomach again and eventually their lips connected again in a heated kiss. 

“You taste so good babe” Clarke said between kisses “and you were so loud” she laughed as she brought Lexa into a hug and her eyes started to get heavy. 

Lexa gave her a kiss on the forehead before she whispered in her ear. “Just you wait Clarke Griffin, you’ll be screaming my name tomorrow” she laughed as they both cuddled closely for a while before eventually falling asleep completely worn out from the evenings events.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa slowly woke up and instantly felt a wave of contentment wash over her. Clarke’s head was resting on her chest and her arm was around her waist, she was sleeping soundly and Lexa was sure she had fallen from heaven because she looked so serene and beautiful. Lexa would happily stay wrapped in Clarke’s arms forever if she could, but much to her dismay, her bladder betrayed her and she needed to get out of bed. She carefully moved Clarke’s head from her chest onto the pillow gaining a whine from her girlfriend as she buried her face into the pillow.

Lexa used the toilet and as she was washing her hands she looked in the mirror and instantly gasped, not only was her hair a complete mess but she had hickeys on her neck, chest and hips. 

“Clarke Griffin I am going to kill you!” She shouted from the bathroom. 

“Lexa, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Clarke replied as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She realised they were both still naked and let out a laugh before Lexa turned around and she laughed even harder. 

“Oops” Clarke replied as she walked over to Lexa and kissed her collarbone softly. 

“Clarke, I have work on Monday. I can’t go to work with hickeys on my neck” Lexa said seriously as she tried hard to keep a serious look on her face and not laugh. 

“Oops” Clarke repeated and bit her lip. 

Lexa walked over to her and looked into her eyes for a moment before kissing her on the lips, just as she felt Clarke kiss her back she separated their lips and kissed her hard on the neck leaving a mark and onto her collarbone marking her again. 

“Oops” Lexa said cockily. 

“You better run, Woods” Clarke laughed as her hands went to Lexa’s lips and tickled her gaining a scream from Lexa. 

Lexa turned on her heels and ran to the bed as Clarke followed and started to tickle her again. Lexa laid back on the bed and Clarke stood above her for a moment before she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss and held Lexa’s left hand above her head and started to tickle her once more as Lexa squirmed underneath her. 

“Enough, stop tickling the cripple” Lexa chuckled as she tried and failed to stop Clarke with her right arm that was cumbersome in the cast. 

“I bet you can’t wait to have that cast off” Clarke teased as she carefully sat Lexa up. 

“Oh you have no idea” Lexa replied as she stood up and spun Clarke round so their previous positions were swapped. She playfully pushed Clarke backwards onto the bed so she was lying down and she moved on top of her so she was straddling her. Clarke reached her arms up around Lexa’s waist and brought their bodies together, Lexa put her left hand behind Clarke’s neck as she kissed her tenderly before she made their hips collide and rocked against Clarke gaining a surprised gasp. 

They kissed for a few minutes before Lexa pulled back and stood up away from the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from her bag. She watched as Clarke pouted when she put the clothes on and a smirk made its way across her face. “Just you wait until tonight babe, that was only a taste of what I’m going to do to you” Lexa replied with such a low and serious tone that it made Clarke melt inside. 

Clarke regained her composure and made her way from the bed and to her own bag and pulled out some clothes. “What’s the plan for today then?” She asked Lexa as she pulled her clothes onto her body.

“I thought we could order room service for breakfast first, I have booked for us to have a massage and then the rest of the day is ours” Lexa said with a smile. 

“That sounds perfect” Clarke replied as she wrapped Lexa in a hug. 

The girls ordered breakfast and a short while later it arrived and they made their way through the vast amount of foods on offer. Once they had finished eating they got dressed into more appropriate clothes to wear outside of their room and made their way down to the treatment room for their massages. Lexa let Clarke go first and sat in the waiting room reading a magazine, time seemed to go past quickly and it was soon time for Lexa to have her massage. Lexa gave Clarke a light kiss on the lips as she made her way out of her chair and towards the treatment room. 

Half an hour later Lexa was completely relaxed after her massage and put her clothes back on and made her way back to the waiting room to find Clarke, but was surprised when she didn’t see her there. She thanked the staff and paid for the massages and made her way to the hotel lobby to try and find Clarke, she soon caught sight of her on her phone looking flustered. 

“It’s ok O, I’ll be back tomorrow and we can talk properly about everything then” Lexa heard Clarke say in a reassuring tone as she got closer to her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Clarke looked at Lexa with a worried expression on her face and smiled slightly. Octavia was replying to Clarke but Lexa couldn’t hear what she was saying. 

“Just try to stay calm ok, everything will be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, love you” Clarke replied as she squeezed Lexa’s arm. 

Clarke pressed the end call button on her phone and let out a sigh; she turned around and brought Lexa into a hug. 

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked gently as she rubbed Clarke’s back and moved her head back to look into Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and down to the ground before looking back into Lexa’s eyes again as she took a deep breath. 

“Octavia’s pregnant” She spoke as she held Lexa’s hand and Lexa could feel she was shaking. 

“Ok, let’s just stay calm. Does Lincoln know?” Lexa said softly as she stroked Clarke’s hand that was in her own. 

“No, I’m the only person who knows. Raven is at yours with Anya and she didn’t want to tell Lincoln in case he panicked as they haven’t been together that long” Clarke replied as her eyes glossed over with tears. 

“I can assure you that Lincoln would never be the type of person to run away from his responsibilities and although he hasn’t been with Octavia that long it’s so obvious how much he loves her. It will all be ok Clarke” Lexa spoke as she wiped a tear that had fallen onto Clarke’s cheek. 

“I’m just worried about her, this is huge. I don’t know what she’s going to do, she’s been through a lot and this is so unexpected. ” Clarke replied her voice shaking. 

“She will be absolutely fine, she has all of us and whatever decision she makes we will all support her. Do you want to go back tonight?” Lexa said sincerely.

“Oh no, I can’t do that. You’ve paid for the room for two nights, I don’t want it to go to waste” Clarke said as she shook her head.

“Clarke, that isn’t important. Octavia needs you and that’s what matters the most. I would hate to think of her sitting at home alone worrying. We’ll go back and make sure she’s ok” Lexa answered as she brought Clarke into another hug. 

“You are so amazing Lexa” Clarke replied as more tears fell from her face. 

The girls made their way back to the room and packed their belongings into their bags and headed back to the reception to pay the bill and hand back the key. They were soon in the car and on the way home, Clarke was driving in silence and it worried Lexa a little. She reached over and put her hand on Clarke’s thigh. 

“It will be ok Clarke” Lexa said softly. 

Clarke looked away from the road for a second to look into Lexa’s eyes and smiled. “I know, thank you” she replied. 

“Thank you for what?” Lexa asked curiously. 

“For always knowing exactly what to say and for being so nice. Most people would have been annoyed that their plans were ruined but you were the one who suggested we come home. You continue to amaze me every day” Clarke said as she finally relaxed for the first time since she had been on the phone to Octavia.

“I love you and I love your friends, I’m not doing anything that a girlfriend shouldn’t already be doing. I’d do anything for you all” Lexa answered as she squeezed Clarke’s thigh. 

“I love you too” Clarke smiled. 

It wasn’t long before Clarke was pulling into her driveway and the girls were getting out of the car. They got their bags out of the trunk and made their way to the front door. Clarke opened the door and stepped in as she held it open for Lexa. They put their bags on the floor and headed for the living room to find a very surprised Octavia looking back at them. 

“What are you two doing back? I thought you were staying another night” Octavia said as Clarke made her way towards her and pulled her into a hug. 

“Lexa suggested we come back tonight as I was worried about you” Clarke said honestly as she gave Octavia a kiss on the cheek and sat on the couch next to her. 

“How are you feeling O?” Lexa asked as she went to sit on the empty couch. 

“I’m just shocked. I don’t really know what to think at the moment” Octavia replied as her bottom lip started to shake a little. 

“Are you okay with me being here? Because I can go if you would rather just talk to Clarke” Lexa spoke, not wanting to impose or make Octavia feel uncomfortable. 

“No, please stay. You are very level headed, I could use your advice and wisdom” Octavia replied with a slight smile. 

“Are you saying I’m not level headed?” Clarke asked and pretended to be hurt by holding her hand over her chest.

“No I’m just saying that you sometimes get excited about things and don’t look at the situation from all sides. Lexa is more rational and practical about things then you and I put together” Octavia said with a laugh. 

“I’m happy to help in any way I can Octavia. Have you thought about what you are going to do?” Lexa said delicately. 

“I honestly don’t know what to do. Lincoln and I have only been together for a few months, we don’t live together and my job is so physical and there’s way I would be able to have a baby living here. It wouldn’t be fair to Clarke and Raven” Octavia answered as she played with the bottom of her t-shirt nervously. 

“We would find a way to make it work” Clarke said as she stroked Octavia’s arm. 

“I think the first thing you need to do is to tell Lincoln. He won’t react in a bad way, he will be shocked yes, but he will be there for you.” Lexa contributed.

“I’m just so worried. This relationship is so new and yes we both love each other but it’s so much to take on. However at the same time I can’t help feeling happy and excited. I was told when I was seventeen that I most likely would never be able to have children naturally” Octavia said and her face lit up. 

Clarke looked at her sympathetically, knowing what Octavia had been through over the last few years. 

“Wow, I didn’t know what Octavia” Lexa said genuinely. 

“At the time I didn’t think it was that important, I was seventeen I wasn’t even thinking about having children. I just pushed it to the back of my mind, but the past few years I have wondered what the future will hold for me. You see I have polycystic ovaries and endometriosis, so the likelihood that I would conceive naturally was around a twenty percent chance. I have had a lot of operations and treatments for it so I kind of resided myself to the fact that it probably wouldn’t happen for me, or if I did it would be a very long, hard road” Octavia said as she started to cry.

Lexa got up from the couch and went over to Octavia, kneeling in front of her. “Octavia, do you know how amazing it is that you have been able to conceive this baby? Lincoln will be so happy, it might be soon but this baby is a miracle. You deserve this so much and I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will support you in any way I can and I know without a doubt that Clarke, Anya and Raven will too” Lexa said as her own tears started to fall. 

“Of course we will. You will be an amazing Mommy” Clarke smiled and tears fell from her eyes too. 

“I’m going to be a Mommy!” Octavia squealed through a mixture of tears and laughter. 

“Lincoln’s going to be a Dad, that’s wild” Lexa laughed. 

The girls spent the rest of the evening talking and watching movies. Lincoln came over after he finished work and was surprised to see Lexa and Clarke there, having known they were meant to be away until the next day. 

“We’ll go upstairs, shout if you need us” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa up and led her to the stairs. 

They made their way to Clarke’s room and sat down on the bed together; Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug and kissed her softly.   
“I can’t believe that my little Octavia is having a baby” Clarke smiled.

“I’m so happy for her, after all she’s been through she really deserves it” Lexa replied a smile spreading across her own face. 

“Do you...would you want to have children? One day I mean” Clarke asked nervously as they hadn’t had the children conversation yet and she didn’t know how Lexa felt about it. 

“I would absolutely love to have children, I have always wanted to have my own family” Lexa replied as her cheeks blushed slightly. 

“Does that family include me?” Clarke said as her own cheeks blushed. 

“Clarke Griffin, there isn’t anyone else in this world that I would want to raise a family with. You are my whole world and I love you so much” Lexa answered as she placed a kiss on Clarke’s lips that was full of emotion, promise and love. “However as you know I am old fashioned, we would have to get married first” she continued with a smile against Clarkes lips. 

“Is that a proposal Alexandria?” Clarke joked. 

“It isn’t” Lexa replied and she cupped Clarke’s cheek with her left hand and kissed her softly before she spoke again “But maybe it might be soon”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say hello and thank you for reading my story!  
> I have been writing this for a while and posted it on fanfiction, but never posted it here so thought i'd start to do that too.  
> I currently don't have a schedule for when I post new chapters, sometimes it can be twice a week or other times it may be over a week or more before I post a new chapter. It just depends on how busy I am at work.  
> I hope you all enjoy the journey!

Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of the evening talking in bed, at some point they must have fallen asleep as when Lexa woke the sun was shining through the gap in the curtains. She looked over to Clarke’s nightstand and saw the alarm clock read 10:45am. Lexa was surprised as she never usually slept in that late, she looked over to see Clarke sprawled over her side of the bed with her face buried in the pillow. Lexa gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder before she slowly got out of bed to use the bathroom. 

She made her way towards the bathroom but saw the door was shut; she could hear coughing and assumed it was Octavia, as Raven was still at her apartment with Anya. 

“Octavia?” Lexa asked softly as she gently knocked on the door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute” Lexa heard Octavia reply a few moments later. 

“Are you ok?” Lexa replied as Octavia opened the door. 

“I think it’s safe to say the morning sickness has started” Octavia replied with a slight smile. 

“Oh you poor thing, get yourself back to bed and I’ll bring you a drink after I’ve used the bathroom” Lexa said softly and squeezed Octavia’s arm. 

“You don’t have to do that Lexa, I’ll be ok” Octavia answered. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s no problem. Get comfy in bed and I’ll be there in a few minutes” Lexa said as she made her way into the bathroom. 

 

Once Lexa had used the bathroom she went to the kitchen and got Octavia a glass of water and a slice of toast in the hopes that it would settle her stomach a little. She made her way upstairs, stopping to look round Clarke’s bedroom door and laughed quietly when she was Clarke was still sound asleep. She eventually got to Octavia’s room and saw she was alone in bed watching TV.  
“Here you go O; I brought you some toast too. I thought it might help settle your stomach and even if you don’t feel like it you still need to eat something” Lexa said sincerely as she placed the plate and glass on the nightstand next to Octavia and sat at the end of the bed. 

“You are so thoughtful Lexa, thank you. Is Clarke still asleep?” Octavia asked as she gently sipped the water.

“I stopped to check on my way to your room and she is still sprawled out on the bed snoring away oblivious to the world around her” Lexa laughed. “When did Lincoln leave?” 

“He left about an hour ago; he has a ton of paper work to do today before the restaurant opens.” Octavia said before she took a bite of the toast. 

“Tell me to keep my nose out if it’s not welcome, but did last night go ok? Clarke and I didn’t hear any crying or screaming so we assumed everything was fine” Lexa asked carefully. 

“He was a little surprised at first but he is so happy. He can’t believe we are having a baby, it’s so cute how excited he is” Octavia said with a smile. 

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you both. You both will be amazing parents” Lexa said mirroring Octavia’s smile. 

“It’s your turn next, you and Clarke would be so cute as Mommies” Octavia joked. 

“I think babies might be awhile of yet. Although, can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell Raven and Anya though, I love them both dearly but they will slip up and tell Clarke” Lexa said seriously. 

Octavia sat upright in the bed as her eyes grew wide in suspense. “I promise I won’t tell a soul” she replied. 

“Ok, well after we came upstairs last night, Clarke and I were talking about if we both wanted to have children someday. We both agreed that we do, however I’m quite old fashioned and with going through the foster system and being adopted, I want to be married before we have children. I also want us both to have equal rights to any children we both have and marriage would give us that security” Lexa said nervously. 

“Are you thinking of doing what I think you’re thinking of doing?” Octavia said as she grasped her hands together and her eyes lit up as her smile grew wide. 

“I want to ask Clarke to marry me” Lexa said as she blushed. 

“Oh my god!” Octavia squealed loudly. 

“Ssh O, you’ll wake Clarke” Lexa laughed as she playfully nudged Octavia’s arm. 

It was too late though because no more than a minute later a tired looking Clarke was walking through the door. “What was that screaming about?” She asked with a sleepy voice. 

“Oh...oh...I just saw the trailer for the new season of Orange is the New Black, you know how much I love those prison lesbians” Octavia answered and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I didn’t realise you were such a big fan” Clarke answered as she sat on the bed next to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. “What are you two doing anyway?” 

“I was just telling Lexa that Lincoln is so happy that we are having a baby, and look your girl brought me breakfast in bed” Octavia replied with sass. 

“Oh, I see. Octavia gets breakfast in bed and I don’t. Damn pregnancy perks” Clarke laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Octavia. 

“In my defence it’s only toast and water, and poor Octavia’s morning sickness has started so I was being nice and brought her something to settle her stomach” Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke’s forehead softly. 

“I expect the same treatment when I have our baby one day Lexa, not forgetting foot rubs, back massages and all the ice cream my pregnant heart desires” Clarke joked. 

“Remember what you just said for future reference Griffin, because maybe I’ll be the one to carry the baby.” Lexa replied as Octavia erupted into laughter. 

At that moment Octavia’s phone began to ring. She saw it was Raven and sighed “Oh crap, we haven’t told the two fiery ones the news yet” she laughed as she hit the answer call button and put her on speakerphone. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and both burst into laughter too. Neither girl knew how Raven and Anya would take the news that there would soon be a new, albeit very small, member of their group. 

“Hey Rae, you are on speakerphone with me, Clarke and Lexa. How are things in lesbo land?” Octavia teased. 

“Hold up, why are Clarke and Lexa there? I thought they were coming back this evening” Raven replied curiously. 

Clarke and Lexa both looked at Octavia with panic trying to think of a reason they could use for why they were back hours before they were meant to be without telling Octavia’s news over the phone. 

“Uh...there was a..the urm...the hotel had a flood and everyone on our floor had to be evacuated. So we left early” Clarke mumbled out as she shook her head knowing Raven probably wouldn’t buy it. 

“Oh that sucks, I hope that it didn’t interrupt the love making” Raven laughed. 

“Speaking of, how was your weekend? Did it go off with bang?” Octavia asked trying to suppress a laugh, she knew Raven would be pissed that she was asking her a question like that, especially with Anya’s sister being in the room. 

“You are disgusting Octavia, what happened between me and Anya is our business. I’m not going to talk about my sex life with Lexa’s sister when Lexa is in the room” Raven replied with a sigh. 

“Ok you basically just admitted that you had sex with Anya” Octavia laughed as Lexa looked at Clarke and tried not to laugh, but it proved to be impossible and Clarke soon burst into laughter too. 

“I hate you all. I’m hanging up the phone now” Raven said in annoyance. 

“No, no Rae wait, I’m sorry. Would you and Anya be able to come back here later, I have something I need to talk to you about” Octavia asked. 

“We’ll be round in an hour or so. Oh and Octavia if this something you have to talk to us about is our sex life, I will kill you” Raven laughed as she ended the call. 

“I’m so intrigued to see how those two react to your news” Lexa said as she squeezed Octavia’s hand.

“Raven will be so excited. She’ll be the crazy, playful Aunt” Clarke said excitedly. 

“She’ll probably teach the baby how to blow things up and its first curse word” Octavia chuckled.

“God help us all” Clarke teased as her stomach rumbled loudly. “Ok I need to have something to eat, are you two coming downstairs?” she continued as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door. 

Lexa looked at Octavia, knowing that they hadn’t finished the conversation they were having before Clarke had come into the room. “We’ll be down in a moment Clarke, why don’t you start looking for something for us to eat?” Octavia suggested.  
Clarke looked from Octavia then to Lexa and back to Octavia again with a look of wonder in her eyes. “You two are acting strange today” she laughed. 

“I just want to talk to Octavia about a special someone’s Christmas present” Lexa lied and gave Clarke a wink. 

“Say no more, I’m going. Oh and by the way, I love jewellery” Clarke joked as she started to make her way to the staircase. 

“You should be so lucky Griffin” Octavia shouted as Clarke was half way down the stairs. 

“So Lexa, when is this proposal happening? Have you found a ring yet? Are you going to ask her mom for permission? I want all the details” Octavia pressed as Lexa laughed. 

“I actually need your opinion on the date I was thinking of proposing. I’ve been thinking that with the anniversary of her dad’s death coming up soon and how upset she will be on that date, maybe if I took her out the next day and proposed then, it would at least give her comfort in knowing each year that the following day after the anniversary of her dads death, she can think of the day we got engaged. I thought it was a good idea but I don’t know how Clarke would feel about it. I don’t want to overshadow her dads death or for her to feel I’m trying to take the spotlight from that day or try to replace her grief and feelings by proposing” Lexa replied nervously. 

“Oh Lexa, I think that it would be absolutely perfect. You know as well as she does how it feels to lose a parent and if you can give her happiness and something to celebrate around the anniversary of Jakes death then it will mean so much to her. Her dad would’ve loved you so much and I know her mom does too. It’s a wonderful idea; she will be so happy and surprised.” Octavia answered sincerely.

“I’m so glad that you think so, that gives me three weeks to plan it all, speak to her mom and find a ring” Lexa laughed nervously.

“Gosh Lexa, we are fully grown adults now aren’t we?” Octavia laughed.

“I think we are Octavia” Lexa agreed as she stood up from the bed and took one of Octavia’s hands “we better go downstairs before Clarke eats all the food without us” she continued receiving a laugh from Octavia.

 

Once downstairs the girls all enjoyed their food and after they had cleaned everything away they got dressed having still been in their pyjamas, and waited for Raven and Anya to arrive. Octavia was pacing the living room with nerves as Clarke and Lexa made their way to the couch. 

“Hey O, calm down. You seem more nervous to tell Raven and Anya than you did telling Lincoln” Clarke teased.

“I just don’t want Raven to be angry with me” Octavia replied honestly.

“Octavia Blake, Raven will not be angry with you. It’s your life and a baby is such a beautiful blessing. Not just for you but everyone around you too” Lexa said gently as Clarke smiled at her and squeezed her thigh. 

At that moment they heard a car pull into the driveway and heard Raven’s laugh. Octavia went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and take a deep breath as Raven and Anya entered the house. 

“Hey, hey girls! We’re back” Raven shouted as she made her way into the living room with Anya and sat down on the free couch.

“Hey Rae, did you have a good weekend? “ Clarke asked. 

“It was great thank you, and by the looks of your necks I’m guessing you two did also?” Raven joked having noticed the hickeys on Clarke and Lexa’s neck that they had both completely forgotten about. 

“Oh god” Lexa sighed as she held a hand over her face in embarrassment. 

“I want to know all the details of your weekend Raven” Clarke laughed as she gave Anya a wink. 

“So where’s Octavia?” Anya asked purposely changing the subject. 

“I’m here, I was just getting a drink” Octavia replied as she went to sit on the bean bag. 

“Oh no Octavia, please sit on the couch. I’ll sit on the bean bag, you don’t need to be sitting on the floor” Clarke said as she got up from the couch before a hand went over her mouth in fear she had overstepped the mark. 

“It’s not like you to give up your seat on the couch Clarke, especially when you are sat next to Lexa. Besides why can’t Octavia sit on a bean bag? She’s like the most fittest and agile of us all” Raven asked as she looked at each of the girls faces in confusion. 

“She’s just not feeling very well” Clarke added in an attempt to help. 

“It’s ok Clarke; actually that’s what I need to talk to you about. I’ve not been feeling very well recently and yesterday I found out why” Octavia said anxiously.

“Oh god, are you sick? Is it something serious? Please don’t tell me it’s something bad. Is that the real reason why Clarke and Lexa are back early?” Raven rambled as she went over to kneel in front of Octavia and held her hand. 

“Raven, calm down. I have been feeling nauseous recently, mostly in the mornings but I’m not sick” Octavia laughed stroking Raven’s hand that was in her own. 

“Oh my gosh!” Anya exclaimed as she realised straight away what Octavia was insinuating. 

“What, I don’t understand. What is going on? You have been feeling nauseous but you’re not sick? This doesn’t make sense” Raven continued as all four girls laughed at her. 

“Wow Raven you can be so oblivious sometimes. I’ve been feeling nauseous, but I’m not sick. It usually happens in the morning you know?” Octavia joked trying to give Raven hints. 

“Wait a minute, are you...no you can’t be. I thought it wasn’t possible?” Raven said not being able to believe what she thought was happening. 

“Raven, I’m pregnant!” Octavia exclaimed as Raven brought her into a tight hug. 

The girls hugged for a moment before Octavia heard sniffing coming from Raven. “Rae, are you crying?” she asked as she sat back to look at Raven’s face. 

“I just can’t believe you are pregnant. After everything you went through as a teenager and the hospital saying it may not happen, this is just amazing. I am so happy for you” Raven said as she sat back down on the couch. 

“I’m really happy for you too Octavia, for both of you. Hey it looks like Lexa and I will be gaining a second cousin” Anya said as she gave Octavia a quick hug and sat back next to Raven. 

“Oh wow, I hadn’t thought of that” Lexa noted. 

“This is just amazing. I can’t wait to teach my little niece or nephew everything” Raven said giddily. 

“Maybe not everything Raven” Anya laughed. 

“So girls, are we going to find out how your weekend went? Can we officially welcome a new couple to the group?” Octavia asked inquisitively. 

“Yes, please tell me Ranya is happening!” Clarke exclaimed. 

“What on earth is Ranya?” Anya sighed.

“Raven and Anya, together it makes Ranya. You know like how me and Lincoln make Linctavia?” Octavia laughed. 

“And how Lexa and I are Clexa” Clarke agreed. 

“What are these, ship names?” Anya asked trying to suppress a smile.

“All the great couples have them. Come on babe, we can be Ranya” Raven teased as she raised an eyebrow at Anya. 

“Babe?” Clarke squealed. 

“Oh Ranya is so happening” Lexa said as everyone in the room burst into laughter, all except Anya who was rolling her eyes and a deep shade of red flushed her cheeks. 

 

Lexa looked around at everyone in the room and smiled, her heart felt so full and happy. With a new relationship, a baby and an upcoming proposal on the horizon, what an amazing end of the year it was shaping up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...Linctavia baby, an upcoming Clexa proposal and the rise of Ranya!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has some important discussions, and maybe even a fantasy come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be and I finally finished it after working on it for hours! I hope you enjoy it!

Just over two weeks had passed since the group had learnt Octavia’s happy news and Lexa had told them her plan to propose to Clarke. Anya and Raven had been ecstatic and promised Lexa they would keep it a secret from Clarke, Lexa also needed them on board as she was planning to meet Clarke’s mother that weekend to ask for her permission so she needed Raven to keep Clarke busy for the day. Lexa was also planning on speaking to her parents, they had met Clarke multiple times and they instantly loved her, so Lexa knew they would be happy but she felt like she wanted their approval. 

 

It was a Wednesday and the day Lexa and Clarke had been looking forward to had arrived, Lexa was finally having her cast removed and would have full use of her arm again. The day couldn’t come quick enough for Lexa as she had grown extremely frustrated with the cast over the past month. The work day was soon ending and Lexa and Raven made their way down to the car park to meet Anya, who was dropping Lexa at the hospital with Clarke whilst she took Raven on a date. 

“There are my two favourite girls” Anya greeted as they made their way to the car. 

“You’re very happy today” Raven teased as she gave Anya a kiss on the cheek and sat in the passenger’s seat. 

“I get to take you on a date, and Lexa is getting that disgusting cast of her arm so she won’t be moaning about it anymore. It’s a good day all round” Anya joked as she stuck her tongue out at Lexa. 

“You would moan too if you would’ve had this on your arm for a month. It’s not been fun” Lexa sighed. 

“Hey just think now that you will have use of both hands, maybe tonight it will be Griffin moaning, but for a good reason” Anya winked as she nudged Raven in the side causing her to laugh. 

“You two are terrible” Lexa replied, trying not to laugh. 

 

The girls were soon pulling into an empty space in the hospital car park and Lexa said goodbye to Anya and Raven as she made her way into the hospital and to the department where her cast would be removed. She checked in with the receptionist and only had to wait for ten minutes before she was called in. The cast was removed with ease and Lexa was given a splint to wear for another two weeks but thankfully it wasn’t as cumbersome as the cast she had had on before and she was thrilled that it could be removed at any time. 

 

Lexa made her way to the children’s ward where she had planned to meet Clarke after she had finished work and they were going to go back to Clarke’s house for dinner. Lexa caught sight of Clarke coming out of the ward’s door and felt her stomach somersault, somehow Clarke managed to look beautiful all the time and Lexa felt so lucky and happy to call Clarke her girlfriend, and even happier at the thought that soon she would be her fiancée. 

“Hello beautiful” Clarke said as she rushed towards Lexa and pulled her into a hug. “Woo it’s off” She continued shortly after as she took Lexa’s hands in her own. 

“Finally, it’s been a long month” Lexa laughed. 

“I definitely think we should celebrate tonight” Clarke winked as she walked towards the hospital exit hand in hand with Lexa. 

 

A short while later Lexa and Clarke were pulling into the driveway of Clarke’s house with Chinese takeout in tow. They made their way to the kitchen to get plates and shared out the food; both girls enjoyed dinner and spoke about their days. Once they had finished eating Clarke put the dishes into the sink and poured them both a glass of wine, before leading Lexa over to the couch. Just as they sat down Clarke’s phone vibrated twice, she unlocked the screen and saw it was a message each from Octavia and Raven. She laughed as she read it and put her phone on the arm of the couch, without saying a word to Lexa. 

“What are you laughing at?” Lexa looked at her inquisitively, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. 

“Octavia said she’s going to be staying over at Lincolns tonight, and Raven said her and Anya are going to the movies after dinner so she’s going to stay at yours. You might as well stay here tonight with me.” Clarke smirked as she playfully grabbed the neck of Lexa’s shirt and brought her closer as she kissed her softly. 

“Hmm, it looks like we have the place to ourselves” Lexa replied she kissed Clarke in return. 

“I wonder what we could possibly do” Clarke said as she ran her hand under Lexa’s shirt suggestively. 

“I know one thing I want to do. I want wash this arm that’s been stuck in a cast for a month” Lexa replied seriously but with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Say no more” Clarke answered as she pulled Lexa from the couch and led her up the stairs. 

Clarke ran the bath to the perfect temperature and removed all of her clothes. Lexa was standing behind her and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist as she kissed the back of her neck. Clarke brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair before turning to face her. She kissed Lexa passionately before separating the kiss and gracefully stepping into the bath.   
Clarke had barely enough time to say “join me” before Lexa was removing her own clothes and stepping into the bath, sitting in front of Clarke with her back towards her girlfriend. 

“It’s a shame we never got to try out the bath in the hotel” Clarke purred as she kissed Lexa’s neck. “But I’m hoping this will make up for it” she continued and Lexa could feel the heat rising inside her. 

Lexa turned in the bath onto her knees so she was facing Clarke, and Clarke pulled her closer connecting their bodies and their lips in a kiss that sent electricity through both girls’ bodies. Lexa slowly started to kiss along Clarke’s jaw, down her neck gently sucking at her pulse point before she kissed over her chest. Lexa put one hand on the edge of the bath to steady herself and started to run the other down Clarke’s body. She made her way to Clarke’s waist and along her thighs, earning a gasp from Clarke as she stopped right before her centre. 

“Please” Clarke whispered. 

“Please what?” Lexa teased in a sultry voice that sent Clarke even further over the edge. 

“Touch me” Clarke pleaded. 

“Hmm, I’m not so sure” Lexa teased as she kissed Clarke softly. 

“Babe” Clarke whined against Lexa’s lips. 

“Hmm” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear as she continued stroking Clarke’s thigh. 

“I need you to touch me” Clarke almost begged as she grabbed Lexa’s hand with her own and placed it over her centre. 

That was all the confirmation Lexa needed as she ran her finger along Clarke’s core before entering her slowly. Clarke placed one hand around Lexa’s back and grabbed her hair with the other as Lexa picked up the rhythm inside her. She continued for a couple of minutes before Clarke’s breathing started to get faster and she knew she was close. Lexa removed her fingers from inside of Clarke and concentrated on her clit, moving harder and faster as Clarke buckled her hips against her. Lexa brought their lips together and bit Clarke’s bottom lip, she ran her tongue along it after to soothe it before kissing her deeply again for a moment. 

“Lexa...I’m so...close” Clarke said between moans and staggered breaths. 

“I want you to come for me” Lexa said deeply as she looked into Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke moaned loudly at the command and her sweet release didn’t take long as her back arched and she rode her high, almost causing Lexa to slip above her. Lexa steadied herself and brought Clarke gracefully back to earth before removing her hand and kissing Clarke softly. 

“You’re welcome” Lexa said proudly as Clarke tried to breathe normally again. 

“That was so worth the wait” Clarke admitted as her face blushed a deep shade of red. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long” Lexa said as she bit her lip. 

“I know, you wanted to the night you came back from the hospital but you were way too injured and high thanks to the painkillers” Clarke laughed. 

“I was a little high wasn’t I?” Lexa said as she started to get out of the bath. “Hey at least we know my hand still works” she concluded a few moments later, causing Clarke to laugh louder than she had ever heard before. 

 

The girls both got dried and made their way to Clarke’s bedroom, Clarke got into bed and held her arm out to Lexa, who got in beside her and cuddled into her chest. 

“I’ve been thinking, we should go on a triple date with Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Raven. Perhaps Saturday if everyone is free?” Clarke suggested a few moments later. 

“That sounds like an amazing plan to me, although it will have to be Saturday evening, I have something I’ve got to do during the day on Saturday” Lexa said nervously. 

“Oh, what have you got planned that doesn’t involve me” Clarke said with a pout. 

“It’s nothing exciting, I just have to go into work and sort a few things out for upcoming training courses” Lexa lied, making it up on the spot and hoping Clarke didn’t ask any further information about which courses they were. 

“That’s weird you have to go into work on a Saturday, I guess I’ll just do something with Raven during the day then and hopefully we can all go out in the evening” Clarke sighed. 

“I’m sorry babe, but I’ll be all yours Saturday evening and all day Sunday” Lexa added as she kissed Clarkes chest where her head was resting. 

“You’re all mine anyway” Clarke said as she stroked Lexa’s hair. 

“Always” Lexa agreed as her eyes grew heavy and she found herself falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms. 

 

Saturday arrived quicker than Lexa would’ve liked, she was extremely nervous about speaking to Clarke’s mother and her own parents. They were all extremely supportive but she didn’t know how they would react to the news, she didn’t want them to think she was rushing into things as she had only been with Clarke for almost six months, but to Lexa it felt like she had been with Clarke her whole life and she was sure that Clarke was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.   
Lexa got out of bed and made her way to the shower, once she had finished she dried her body and hair and tried to decide on an outfit to wear. She eventually chose a pair of smart black trousers and a white blouse. Once Lexa was dressed she styled her hair and applied some light make up, she grabbed her purse and headed to the kitchen to have a drink of water in an attempt to settle her nerves. First Lexa was meeting Clarke’s mother at a nearby cafe for breakfast then she was going to see her parents at their house. 

Just as Lexa was about to leave the apartment Anya came out of her room and into the kitchen. 

“Oh I’m glad I didn’t miss you. I just wanted to wish you good luck, not that you’ll need it. Raven’s keeping Clarke busy today and then we are all meeting at Grounders later for our triple date” Anya said as she started to make herself some breakfast. 

“Thanks An, I’m so nervous” Lexa admitted with a sigh. 

“Don’t be, Abby loves you. She will be so happy and you know our parents will be absolutely delighted for you both” Anya said reassuringly. 

“You’re right” Lexa said as she glanced at the clock before continuing “I better go, I don’t want to be late”

“See you later Lex, remember to breathe” Anya joked which made Lexa laugh. 

 

Lexa started the walk to the cafe and ten minutes later she had arrived. She could see Abby wasn’t there yet so she sat down at a table and waited patiently for her as she looked at the menu, a short while later she was startled slightly as she heard her name called. 

“Lexa!” Abby greeted as Lexa stood up and was pulled into a hug. 

“Hey Mrs Griffin” Lexa replied nervously. 

“Please call me Abby” the blonde said as she sat down at the table. 

“Ok, Abby. Thank you for meeting me” Lexa spoke as she sat back down at the table. 

“It’s always a pleasure, although I was surprised when you said you wanted to meet me with Clarke. Is everything ok?” Abby said delicately. 

“Everything is perfect, I actually have something I want to ask you” Lexa replied just as the waitress came to take their order. 

Once both women had placed their order Abby took Lexa’s hand over the table and looked into her eyes. 

“You can ask me anything honey” Abby said sincerely. 

Lexa took a deep breath and broke eye contact with Abby for a moment before looking back into her eyes. “I am so in love with your daughter, she has truly changed my life for the better and every moment I get to spend with her is an honour. She makes me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her” Lexa said anxiously. 

Abby’s eyes filled with tears as she stroked Lexa’s hand. “I think I know what you are going to ask me” she said with a smile. 

“Abby, I want to ask Clarke to marry me and usually I would ask her dad for permission but as he’s tragically not here. I wanted to do this properly so it only felt right to ask you” Lexa said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t think of anyone more perfect for my daughter. Since you came into her life she has been the happiest I’ve ever seen her. You have helped to ease the ache in her heart and showed her happiness and love. I give you my full permission and support and I am so touched that you wanted to ask me. Jake would’ve loved you and I know he would feel the same way that I do about this. I look forward to the day you are officially a member of the Griffin family” Abby said with a smile. 

“It really is an honour Abby. I feel so lucky to have Clarke and I cannot wait until she is my wife. I promise you that I will love her and look after her for the rest of our lives together. She means the world to me” Lexa replied. 

“Oh my goodness, my baby is going to get married” Abby laughed in a moment of sudden realisation. 

“She is” Lexa agreed and couldn’t help but laugh too. 

 

Lexa and Abby enjoyed the rest of their time together and spoke about Lexa’s proposal plan over breakfast. Once they had finished Lexa said she had better head off and make her way to her parent’s house so she could speak to them and have time to go back to her apartment before she had to meet the rest of the group at Grounders that evening. Abby said goodbye to Lexa and gave her a hug as Lexa paid the bill and made her way to the street to wait for a bus to her parent’s house. 

It didn’t take long to arrive and she was soon on her way, the journey took around half an hour as they lived a little out of town compared to where Lexa and Anya’s apartment was. The journey was pleasant and Lexa felt more relaxed after her successful breakfast and talk with Abby. 

Lexa finally arrived at the stop she needed to get off at and made her way along the sidewalk and to her parent’s house. She was walking up the driveway when she saw the door open and her grandma was standing in the doorway. 

“Alexandria!” Her Grandma June greeted as she held her arms open and brought her tightly into a hug. 

“Hello Grandma, I didn’t realise you were going to be here today” Lexa said as she returned the hug.

“Mum wanted to get me out of the house for a little while; she says I go stir crazy otherwise. You look very beautiful today” June replied as she kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

“Thank you Grandma, I’m here to talk to Mom and Dad about something important” Lexa said as she made her way into the house. 

“Well don’t mind me love, I won’t get in the way” June said as she brought Lexa into the living room where her parents were sitting. 

“Hey Lexie” Lexa’s dad greeted as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. 

“Hello sweetheart” Her mom said a few moments later as Lexa sat on the arm chair next to the couch her parents were sitting on, her Grandma next to her in another arm chair. 

Lexa, her parents and her Grandma had cups of coffee and talked about day to day life and Lexa’s work for a while before Lexa decided it was time to talk about what she had intended this visit to be for.

“I have something I want to tell you all” Lexa began before she was cut off. 

“Is everything ok Lexa? You and Clarke haven’t broken up have you?” Lexa’s mom asked anxiously. 

“No, no Mom of course not, although what I want to talk about does concern Clarke. I want to ask her to marry me” Lexa replied. 

“Wow kiddo, that’s amazing news!” Lexa’s dad responded happily. 

“Oh Lexa, that’s just incredible. I am so happy for you; I know how much you care for her and its evident that she feels the same way. You deserve this happiness, after everything you have been through and I’m so pleased for you both” Lexa’s mom added as she started to cry. 

“Thank you both, for everything, I wouldn’t be the person I am today if you hadn’t of adopted Anya and I. You have given us an amazing life and I hope to be as good a spouse and one day parent as you two have been” Lexa said as her own tears started to fall. 

 

June had been quiet throughout the whole exchange when she suddenly stood up from her chair and went to the hallway to get her purse and brought it back into the living room, she opened the back pocket and brought out an envelope. She opened it and inside was another envelope made out of plastic that had a ring inside. Lexa had seen the ring plenty of times over the years and knew it was the ring her late Grandpa had given to her Grandma when they had gotten engaged. It was too big for her Grandma now so she couldn’t wear it on her finger, but she liked to have it with her so she kept it in her bag. It was a beautiful silver ring that had one single blue diamond in the middle. Her Grandpa had chosen it as it was the same colour as her Grandma’s eyes and coincidently Clarkes too. 

Lexa felt her Grandma take her hand and looked into her eyes. “Alexandria, I want you to have this ring and I want you to give it to Clarke. It’s time for me to pass it on and if Clarke makes you as happy as your Grandpa makes me then I want her to have it. It matches her eyes too” June said sincerely. 

“You remember her eye colour?” Lexa asked in surprise as Clarke had only met June twice. 

“I would never forget someone so beautiful” June replied simply as she kissed Lexa’s knuckles.

“I don’t know what to say, I am so unbelievably honoured. Thank you Grandma” Lexa said as she started to sob tears of happiness, shortly followed by her Mom. 

“I need to buy a hat!” June concluded as the room burst into laughter. 

 

Lexa spoke with her parents and Grandma for over an hour longer before she had to leave to catch the bus home and get ready to meet everyone at Grounders. Just under an hour later she was walking through the door to her apartment, kicking of her shoes and placing her purse on the couch. She got the ring out of her bag, placed it in her pocket and went to knock on Anya’s bedroom door to see if she was home. 

“Come in” Anya said a moment after. 

Lexa walked in and saw that Anya was sat in a robe applying her makeup for the evening. She walked over and hugged her sister from behind. 

“Good day?” Anya asked curiously.

“Amazing! Breakfast with Abby went really well and she has given me her permission” Lexa replied happily. 

“I knew she would, how was it at Mom and Dad’s?” Anya asked.

“It was great too, Grandma was there too. You’ll never guess what she has given me!” Lexa responded gleefully.   
“Oh Lexa, has she given you her engagement ring?” Anya said with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes, I can’t believe it. You don’t mind do you? You’re the oldest so really it should be for you” Lexa said truthfully. 

“Lexa don’t be silly, it doesn’t matter that I’m the oldest. You’re the one who’s proposing first and besides it’s perfect for Clarke, she has the same colour eyes as Grandmas and the diamond after all” Anya said excitedly and gave Lexa a hug. 

“It’s like fate” Lexa smiled. 

“It is, it just proves you and Dr Griffin are meant to be Lex” Anya concluded. 

“I could never have imagined when I first started my new job that all this would happen. Not only am I going to be engaged soon, you and Raven are together now and Lincoln and Octavia are having a baby that will be our second cousin. It’s mind-blowing that this is all mainly because of Raven being my assistant” Lexa laughed. 

“We really do owe that little Latina fire ball so much” Anya joked. 

“We do, I’ll forever be grateful for the day she walked into my office in high heels and a leg brace and us having to give her a ride to the hospital” Lexa laughed in remembrance. 

“Griff liked you even then, it was like love at first sight” Anya said in contemplation.

“It was definitely mutual” Lexa replied. 

“You know, I kind of hoped that Raven might be interested in girls the first time I met her. I found her so funny and beautiful” Anya sighed. 

“You two are so perfect for each other it was inevitable that you would end up together eventually” Lexa laughed.

“Just think, when we were younger and our parents had died, and we were put into the system, we would never have predicted how happy we would be years later and how life would work out for us. Don’t get me wrong I wish I could turn back the clock and our parents wouldn’t have died, but then we wouldn’t have our adoptive parents. I guess what I’m trying to say is that through all the bad times we have been dealt in our lives, we now have so much happiness and it’s wonderful” Anya said as she started to cry. 

“You are getting so emotional in your old age sis, but I completely agree. We are so lucky” Lexa said as she gave her sister a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“Crap, I have to do my make up again now, it’s all smudged. Ok get off me, that’s enough love and soppiness for today” Anya grumbled as she pushed Lexa’s arms away. 

“There’s the Anya I know and love, I need to go and get ready anyway” Lexa joked as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. 

 

Two hours later the sisters were at Grounders and made their way inside to be greeted by Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Clarke. Lincoln had closed the restaurant to the public so it was only the six of them there and Bellamy who had agreed to work so Lincoln didn’t have to be in the kitchen. 

The group enjoyed a wonderful meal together celebrating each other and Lincoln and Octavia’s news, they were secretly celebrating the amazing day Lexa had had and the impending proposal but they couldn’t talk about that in front of Clarke of course. 

Clarke was still completely oblivious to the fact her life was soon going to change in an amazing way, and Lexa couldn’t feel any happier or content at the thought of being able to call Clarke Griffin her wife and spend the rest of their lives together. 

Amazingly, unbeknownst to Lexa and everyone else, Clarke was also planning to ask Lexa something very important soon too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of emotions and happy times!   
> Also a little sexy time too ;)  
> Any guesses on what Clarke is planning to ask Lexa?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of emotions ahead...

Five days had passed since Lexa had asked Abby for her permission to propose to Clarke, the next day was the year anniversary of Jake’s death. As it was a Friday and they were all meant to be at work, the group had decided to take the day off work to be there to support Clarke and Raven. Octavia and Lincoln owned their own businesses so they could easily take the day off and luckily enough Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Anya’s requests had been granted so they would all get to be together. They planned to visit Jake’s grave with Abby in the morning then Lincoln said he would make them all dinner at Clarke’s house in the afternoon. 

Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were staying over for the night so they would be there in the morning. Clarke decided she wanted to watch some home movies, so the group all gathered in the living room and ordered pizzas to share. So far Clarke seemed to be coping ok, but Lexa knew that tomorrow would bring a lot of emotions and tears, the anniversaries were always hard and Lexa was glad she would be able to be there to support Clarke through the first one. Raven seemed to be struggling and had been having panic attacks again but Anya had been an amazing support to her, nothing fazed Anya and she knew exactly what she needed to do to help Raven. It warmed Clarke and Lexa’s hearts to see them both together and Anya being so great and understanding with Raven. 

The group had watched videos of most of Clarke’s childhood and were starting the last one that had been recorded, which was of Clarke, Raven and Octavia going to their senior prom. 

“Oh my god, look its prom night!” Octavia squealed as the video showed Abby doing Octavia’s hair as Raven and Clarke were putting on their dresses in the background. 

“Hold up, why is my dad recording us when we are getting changed?” Clarke chuckled. 

“Jake, the girls aren’t ready yet! They don’t want you to be recording them when they are half dressed!” Abby said on the video. 

“I think he was more excited than your mom was to see us all going to prom” Octavia reminisced. 

“He couldn’t believe we had all made it through high school and were actually graduating” Clarke added. 

“Do you remember him saying that we better still be virgins the next day?” Raven laughed. 

“Were you?” Anya asked curiously as Clarke and Octavia looked embarrassed. 

“Let’s just say that two out of the three of us weren’t virgins way before prom night and one of us was until months later” Raven teased as Lincoln, Anya and Lexa burst into laughter, Octavia hid her face behind her hands and Clarke buried her head into Lexa’s shoulder as her cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Dad didn’t know that though and we assured him we would be” Clarke said eventually.

“You girls are so bad” Lexa said as she shook her head in false disgust. 

“We aren’t all old fashioned like you Lex” Anya deadpanned.

“I love that she is old fashioned, it makes a change nowadays” Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

“Oh look, we are all ready to go” Octavia said as the video showed the girls outside Clarke’s house ready to leave for prom. 

“Where are your dates?” Lincoln asked in surprise.

“I was the only one who got asked to prom so I declined the offer and we decided to go together” Octavia said with a smile. 

“I find it hard to believe that nobody asked you and Raven to be their dates” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke and squeezed her hand. 

“We weren’t that popular in school, and we were labelled as nerds because I loved art and Raven was always in the school lab blowing things up or making things out of scrap metal” Clarke replied. 

“People didn’t understand why Octavia was our friend, she was the complete opposite of us” Raven added.

“I never saw you two as nerds, I saw you for who you really were. Two pretty awesome girls with hearts of gold” Octavia said sincerely. 

“Besides we had been friends since kindergarten so you were stuck with us, you didn’t really have a choice” Clarke joked. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Octavia said with a wink. 

 

Once the home movies had finished the friends talked for a while before Octavia said she was tired and wanted to go to bed, the others agreed that they were also tired so they all made their way to their respective rooms and called it a night. Lexa and Clarke put their pyjamas on and cuddled up together in bed. 

“How are you feeling beautiful?” Lexa asked as she held Clarke tight and kissed her forehead softly. 

“I feel ok at the moment, but I think it will hit me harder tomorrow. I’m so glad you will be with me all day” Clarke said softly. 

“I’m glad I will be too, it will be hard tomorrow but you are so strong and doing so well” Lexa continued. 

“I love you Lexa” Clarke said as she moved her head to kiss Lexa on the lips. 

“I love you too Clarke” Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke back before speaking again. “Can I take you somewhere on Saturday?” she asked nervously. 

“Of course, where are we going?” Clarke answered with curiosity. 

“It’s a surprise, but it will be good one I promise” Lexa said truthfully kissing Clarke’s nose softly. 

 

Lexa and Clarke spoke for hours about Jake, Lexa’s birth parents, each other and their friends before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. In the morning they were both woken by a knock on the bedroom door. Clarke sighed and slowly started to sit up as Lexa opened her eyes and took Clarke’s hand in her own. 

“Come in” Clarke said sleepily. 

The door opened and Octavia and Lincoln walked in with two plates of pancakes and juice. “Sorry if we woke you, we made you breakfast” Octavia said gently as she placed the plates on the end of the bed and walked over to Clarke to give her a hug. 

“We made pancakes for Raven and Anya too, we thought you all should eat something before we leave to meet Abby” Lincoln added. 

“That’s so sweet, thank you” Clarke said appreciatively.

“We’ll leave you to it and see you downstairs in a little while” Octavia said as she took Lincoln’s hand and made her way out of Clarke’s room.

“Those two are so cute. How are you doing?” Lexa asked Clarke before taking a bite of a pancake. 

“I feel sad, but I’m ok. I’m feeling nervous about going to Dad’s grave; I haven’t been there since he was buried. I just couldn’t face it but I know I need to today and it will mean so much to my mom” Clarke replied quietly. 

“I understand, we all deal with it differently Clarke. Anya couldn’t face our parent’s grave for months whereas I wanted to visit as often as I could. We will all be there with you today and when we come back we will celebrate and honour your dad’s life” Lexa said as she gave Clarke a hug. 

“I wish you could’ve met him, he would’ve loved you” Clarke added. 

“I wish I could’ve met him too, but he lives on in you every day” Lexa replied with a smile. 

 

The girls finished eating and got showered, dressed and ready for the day. Octavia and Lincoln were waiting in the living room when they got down stairs and said Raven and Anya were still in Raven’s room. Clarke knew that Raven had been struggling recently and wanted to talk to her before they left, she walked over to Raven’s bedroom and knocked on the door softly. Anya opened the door and immediately brought Clarke into a hug before leaving the room so the girls had some privacy. 

Clarke sat on the bed next to Raven who was putting on her leg brace; she saw a tear fall down her cheek and immediately wiped it with her thumb before taking Raven’s hands in her own. 

Raven looked at her sadly and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Clarke, I feel like I’m being selfish by crying and struggling so much. I’m lucky to be alive and I shouldn’t be like this, this day isn’t about me” Raven said between tears. 

“Raven don’t you dare say that, your life was changed forever on that day too and it’s bound to bring all different emotions out today. You are not selfish for crying or struggling, you are human. Don’t ever feel like you need to be strong around me, or any of us for that matter. You have every right to feel the way you do and nobody will judge you for that” Clarke said sincerely. 

“I just wish we could go back and change that day so none of it had happened” Raven sighed. 

“I wish that too but unfortunately that’s beyond our control. We just have to try and make the most of our lives now. Just think of how much we have gained in the past year. Who would’ve thought we would both end up with girlfriends, who are sisters no less? It’s pretty crazy, and for all that I have lost I am so grateful and appreciative of what I have gained” Clarke concluded gaining a smile from Raven. 

“Those Wood girls really have changed our lives for the better haven’t they?” Raven agreed. 

“They certainly have, now let’s get ready to leave and get the hardest part of the day done, then we can come back here and celebrate dad” Clarke replied as she stood up and pulled Raven up from the bed with her. 

 

They all drove the short distance to the cemetery and met Abby at the entrance. She was very upset and held Clarke and Raven as she sobbed for a few minutes before she regained her composure and greeted Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln. She led the group over to Jake’s grave and laid the flowers she had brought along with the bunch that Clarke and Lexa had brought. Lincoln had brought a bottle of beer and laid it at the grave which made Abby and Clarke laugh, as he had unintentionally brought Jake’s favourite beer without knowing. After an hour there Abby decided that it was time to leave, everyone took a turn to place their hand on top of the grave and say goodbye before making their way back to the cars. Abby was joining them for lunch so followed in her own car back to the house.

 

A short while later they arrived home and Lincoln started on the dinner straight away with some help from Octavia and Abby. Thirty minutes later dinner was ready and they all sat at the dining table, Abby raised a toast to Jake and they spent the dinner talking about happy memories of Jake and Abby was thrilled to be able to tell Lexa, Anya and Lincoln all about him and what type of person he was. After dinner they all played a few board games together and everyone except Octavia and Abby had a few drinks in celebration of Jake. It got to eleven pm and Abby said she was going to head off and go to see her friends; she got up to leave and asked Lexa if she could speak to her privately. Clarke looked confused and slightly nervous at her mother’s request whilst the rest of the group shared secret looks of understanding. 

Abby took Lexa into the kitchen and shut the door behind her before taking one of Lexa’s hands. “I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow, not that you will need it because I know Clarke will say yes” Abby said with a smile. 

“Thank you Abby, I’m so nervous but very excited too. I just want it all to be perfect” Lexa replied. 

“I have no doubt that it will be. You are so amazing to her and I want you to know that I appreciate it so much” Abby said graciously. 

“She is equally amazing to me, I am so lucky” Lexa added as Abby gave her a hug. 

“Let me know how it goes as soon as you can” Abby said as she squeezed Lexa tight before going back to the living room to say goodbye to everyone else. 

Clarke let her Mom out and shut the door behind her before taking Lexa’s arm and pulling her back into the hallway. 

“What was that about?” Clarke asked. 

“Just more talks about Christmas presents, nothing to worry about” Lexa replied with a smirk. 

“Hmm, well we all might have just had our own private talk in the living room too” Clarke teased with a wink and went back into the living room. 

A few hours and plenty of games later everyone slowly started to head off to bed. Lexa slept contently with Clarke in her arms knowing that this was the last night they would be falling asleep as just girlfriends. 

 

After spending the day at Clarke’s house Saturday evening had arrived and it was time to leave for Lexa’s surprise. Raven had helped Clarke to get ready and made sure she was wearing something appropriate for the occasion without giving away anything. Lexa had already left and Anya was driving Clarke to the location, a little while later they pulled up outside Grounders and Anya told Clarke that Lexa was waiting inside for her. 

Clarke made her way into Grounders and was greeted by a waitress and taken over to a table where Lexa was waiting. Lexa had a bunch of roses in her hand and passed them to Clarke as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her chair out for her before sitting back down on her own chair. 

“Thank you for the roses Lexa, they are beautiful” Clarke said sweetly. 

“You’re welcome, you look gorgeous by the way” Lexa replied with a smile. 

“Not as gorgeous as you” Clarke said as she blushed. “Do you remember we sat at this exact table on our first date?” 

“I do” Lexa replied, knowing that it wasn’t a coincidence and she had indeed planned for them to sit at the same table. 

“I can’t believe that was over six months ago, time has flown by but every minute I get to spend with you is so incredible” Clarke said as her eyes glossed over slightly with tears of happiness.

“Here’s to the next six months and beyond” Lexa added as she raised her glass. 

 

The girls enjoyed dinner and each other’s company, talking about absolutely everything and never tiring of hearing each other’s voices. Once they had finished dinner Lexa paid the bill and put her head around the kitchen door to say goodbye to Lincoln who gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Lexa and Clarke made their way outside and even though it was the beginning of December it thankfully wasn’t extremely cold and it wasn’t snowing or raining, which Lexa was very happy about. 

Lexa took Clarkes hand and walked her in the direction of the park they had been to on their first date, she led them over to the same bench they had sat at and shared their first kiss. 

“This really is like our first date” Clarke said as she smiled widely. 

“I wanted to bring you back here and reminisce about our first date. Do you remember you thought you had ruined it because you had got upset?” Lexa asked gently.

“I do, I was upset about my dad and you told me to never apologise for how I feel and that I hadn’t ruined our date. We had our first kiss on this exact bench” Clarke replied as she held Lexa’s hand. 

“I knew from our first date that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I had never met anyone like you before and I don’t think I ever will meet anyone else like you. You are one of a kind Clarke Griffin, and you have changed my life in the most incredible way. Before I met you I never thought I would experience a love like this, I didn’t think anyone would ever love me in return. But you have shown me that love isn’t weakness, it’s the most incredible thing in the world and every day I get to love you is a blessing” Lexa said as she stood up from the bench and knelt on one knee in front of Clarke and got the engagement ring out of her pocket. 

“Oh my god Lexa” Clarke exclaimed as she put a hand over her mouth and started to cry. 

“I promise you that I will always love you, protect you and I vow to treat your needs as my own. You make me so happy every single day and it’s a happiness I never thought I would ever experience again. You are my whole world Clarke, will you marry me?” Lexa said as her own tears started to fall. 

“Yes, yes of course I will. It would be an honor!” Clarke said as Lexa slid the ring onto her finger before Clarke brought Lexa up from her knees and wrapped her arms around her tightly. 

Clarke glanced at the ring for a moment and started to cry even harder. “This ring is so beautiful Lexa” She said in admiration.  
“It was my Grandma’s engagement ring; she wanted me to give it to you. She remembered that it matches your eyes just like it matches hers” Lexa added as she held Clarkes hand and smiled at how the ring looked on her hand and how perfectly it fit. 

“I can’t believe she wanted me to have it that is so incredibly beautiful of her. I also can’t believe we are engaged!” Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa lovingly. 

“You’ve made me the happiest person alive by saying yes” Lexa joked. 

“Of course I was going to say yes, there isn’t anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I actually wanted to ask you something myself although I think it will be a little anticlimactic after the question you just asked me” Clarke said with a chuckle. 

“You can ask me anything Clarke, I’m very intrigued” Lexa said truthfully. 

“Ok, before I ask the question just know that I’ve spoken to Raven, Octavia and Anya and they are all on board and support this decision. So I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.” Clarke said with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“Oh Clarke, I would love to” Lexa replied and kissed Clarke tenderly. 

Lexa walked through the park with Clarke and had never felt happier in her life, not only had Clarke agreed to be her wife, but soon Lexa would be moving in with her. 

At that moment life for Lexa truly was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So team Clexa are engaged! Woo!   
> Thank you to all of you that have left kudos and comments, it means a lot to me that you like my little story!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls move in together and celebrate all the good things that have happened recently.

Lexa and Clarke barely made it through the door after returning home from the park where Lexa had proposed before they were greeted by a very excited Octavia, Raven and Anya. 

“Let me see the ring!”

“Did she get down on one knee?”

“Did you cry?”

“Did she cry?”

“Which one of you cried the most?”

“Did you ask her that important question Clarke?” The girls all bombarded Clarke with questions, speaking over each other and without letting her answer. 

Clarke held out her hand to show Octavia and Raven the ring and they both admired it as Clarke smiled proudly at Lexa. 

“In answer to all of your questions, yes I did get down on one knee, we both cried just as much as each other and Clarke has indeed asked me to move in” Lexa said with a chuckle. 

“I’m so happy for you both” Octavia said as she hugged Clarke and Lexa. 

“Me too” Raven agreed. 

“Me three” Anya laughed and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. “Come here sister in law” She continued before kissing Clarkes cheek too. 

Octavia went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with glasses in her hand and a bottle of champagne. 

“We all chipped in and got you this, to say congratulations” She explained as she handed the bottle and glasses to Lexa. 

“Imagine how pissed you all would’ve been if I had said no” Clarke teased as Lexa stood open mouthed. 

“Clarke!” Raven and Octavia exclaimed in unison. 

“I’m kidding, there’s no way I would’ve said no. I mean just look at her, who wouldn’t want to wake up to that face for the rest of their lives” Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa softly. 

“Come on you nerds, let’s open this bottle and start the celebration” Raven encouraged as she started to pull Anya by her hand into the living room. 

“Can I just speak to Anya on her own first?” Lexa asked anxiously. 

“Of course, we’ll wait for you in the living room” Raven replied with a smile. 

Anya and Lexa made their way into the kitchen so Lexa could speak to her sister privately for a moment about something that was playing on her mind. She nervously bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground before Anya brought her out of her own little world. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind little sis” She said curiously. 

“I know Clarke spoke to you about me moving in here, but I want to make sure that you are definitely ok with it. I won’t move in here if it is going to leave you in a situation where you can’t afford to pay the rent or bills. As much as I want to live with Clarke, you are my sister and I can’t move in here if you aren’t going to be ok” Lexa answered nervously. 

Anya walked over to Lexa and took her hand in her own “Lexa I promise you that we have all thought this through. I actually have a colleague at work that has just broken up with her long term boyfriend and needs somewhere to live, so I’ve said she can move in with me for a while. It’s too early in Raven and I’s relationship to think about living together but in a few months that might change. So for the mean time I will be absolutely fine and I get on well with my colleague so it will be nice to share the apartment with her. I want you and Clarke to be happy and this is the house she grew up in, I know she wouldn’t want to leave here and move in with us so it makes sense for you to move in here” Anya replied sincerely. 

“As long as you’re sure it’s ok An” Lexa said wanting to be sure. 

“Of course I am sure, you deserve this happiness so much and I know that you will love living with Clarke” Anya said reassuringly.

“Come on girls!” Raven shouted from the living room causing Lexa and Anya to laugh out loud and join them all to celebrate. 

 

A week later Lexa was moving into Clarke’s house, luckily she didn’t have too many things to bring from the apartment as Clarke had all the furniture she would need, so the move went pretty quickly and by the afternoon all her belongings had easily been moved over. Anya brought in the last bag from her car and placed it with the others in the living room ready for Lexa to take upstairs and unpack. 

“I really thought you would have more things than this” Clarke teased as she looked at the bags on her living room floor. 

“Anya and I never accumulated many things over the years so we only really have clothes and essentials. Our mom has all of our sentimental items in boxes at their house, so this is it” Lexa explained as Anya nodded in agreement. 

“She was certainly a lot easier to move in than you two who collectively brought every single item from your entire lives so far” Clarke teased Raven and Octavia. 

“Hey we threw quite a lot out once we got here” Octavia answered defensively. 

“Only because most of your things wouldn’t fit in your rooms and the attic was full” Clarke said sarcastically. 

“The attic is only full because of the eight foot Christmas tree and hundreds of decorations that are stored in there” Raven added. 

“Hmm but I know somebody who loves that Christmas tree and decorations when they are put up each year” Clarke teased as she poked Raven on the nose. 

“I do not love them” Raven said in defensively as Clarke and Octavia looked at her with their eyebrows raised. “Ok, maybe I do love them and I love Christmas more than a grown woman probably should, but at least I don’t cry when I watch The Muppets Christmas Carol Movie” she continued and glanced at Octavia. 

“I did not cry I just had something in my eye” Octavia deadpanned. 

“You’ve had something in your eye for the last three years running O? Clarke asked amused. 

“Ok children, these things aren’t going to take themselves upstairs, lets help Lexa unpack then we can relax for the rest of the evening” Anya concluded glancing at her watch as her stomach rumbled slightly. 

“No heavy lifting you two” Lexa said with a serious tone of voice whilst pointing at Octavia and Raven. 

“Received and understood, Commander” Raven replied as she gave Lexa a salute.

“Anya, I am going to kill you!” Lexa exclaimed as Anya ran out of the room and Lexa chased after her. 

“Commander?” Clarke asked in confusion. 

“It was Anya’s nickname for Lexa growing up because of her middle name and because sometimes she liked to take control of situations” Raven replied. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know about that, I may have to just call her that one time” Clarke laughed as she picked up a bag from the floor and started to make her way upstairs. 

 

An hour later all of Lexa’s belongings had been taken upstairs and she was unpacking the last few items. She found a picture frame which had a picture of herself and Anya with their birth parents. The girls were both very young and sitting on their parent’s laps at the beach. Lexa looked at it for a while and ran her finger over both her dad and mom with a smile. She was brought of her zone by Clarke hugging her from behind and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“You really do look so much like your Mom, Lex” Clarke said softly. 

“And Anya looks just like Dad” Lexa replied with a sigh. 

“I know the perfect place where we can put this picture” Clarke said as she turned Lexa round and carefully took the frame from her hands. She made her way over to the shelf in her room that had pictures and memorial items of Jake. She made space next to a frame that had a picture of Clarke and Jake on Clarke’s first birthday and placed Lexa’s frame next to it. 

“Perfect” Lexa agreed as she admired both pictures.

“I still can’t believe you have officially moved in with me” Clarke said sweetly and turned to kiss Lexa on the lips softly. 

“I’m so happy” Lexa replied before returning the kiss. 

 

Two hours later the group were relaxing in the living room with Thai take out and wine, all except Octavia who was drinking lemonade. 

“So how does it feel to be home?” Anya asked Lexa. 

“It feels amazing, I will miss living with you though” Lexa said with a slightly sad tone of voice.

“No you won’t, you will be too loved up with Griffin to miss me. Plus I’ll be round all the time to see this one” Anya replied as she gave Raven a kiss on the forehead. 

“You guys are too cute” Octavia said sweetly. 

“Do you think you and Lincoln will move in together O?” Clarke asked Octavia. 

“We have spoken about it and it will make sense when the baby is here, I think he just wants to make sure that it’s what I definitely want to do, he doesn’t want to pressure me or make me feel like I have to move in with him just because of the baby” Octavia answered truthfully. 

“He really is a good guy and I’m sure that you two will love living together, you have a while yet before you need to think about it properly” Anya said sincerely. 

“I still can’t believe I’m actually having a baby, and that Clarke and Lexa are engaged and living together” Octavia marvelled. 

“We should have a party and celebrate all of our good news!” Clarke suggested excitedly. 

“I like that idea, when should we have it?” Raven added. 

“Lincoln has to go out of town for a work course next Saturday and will be gone for three days, so how about Friday evening if that works for you all?” Octavia replied. 

“Friday works for me” Clarke agreed. 

“Me too” Raven, Lexa and Anya all replied in unison. 

“Great Friday it is then” Octavia said excitedly. 

 

The week went quickly for the group and Lexa had settled in perfectly at Clarke’s house. Friday evening had arrived and once everyone had returned from work they started organising the house for the party. Anya and Raven had brought alcohol and Lincoln had made some food for everyone. The house was soon ready and people started to slowly arrive, the group didn’t want to invite too many people but invited their closest friends and their parents. 

Once everyone had arrived they all celebrated with drinks and caught up on each other’s lives for a while before Clarke decided she wanted to make a toast. 

“Woo, everyone can I have your attention for a moment please” Clarke called, causing the entire room to burst into laughter. 

Clarke turned down the music and made sure everyone was paying attention before she continued speaking. 

“I just wanted to say a little thank you to you all for coming here tonight to help us celebrate all the exciting news we have had recently. Lexa and I are thrilled to be engaged and living together and I can’t wait to be her wife and to see you all at our wedding” Clarke said as she started to tear up. 

Lexa walked over to Clarke and took her hand. “I also want to say thank you especially to Clarke’s family and friends for accepting my sister and I, and for being so supportive. It means so much to me and I know Anya feels the same way. I agree with Clarke, I can’t wait to see you all at our wedding and to celebrate together” Lexa said sincerely, her eyes also starting to gloss over with tears. 

Octavia looked at Lincoln and they both nodded at each other in silent communication before they both stood up together hand in hand and walked over to where Lexa and Clarke were standing. 

“Lincoln and I also have some exciting news, although some of you already know” Octavia said with a smile. 

“Oh my god, are you getting married too?”Abby asked excitedly.

“No, we aren’t getting married. I was going to wait to tell you but you are all our closest friends and family so it feels like the right time to tell those of you that don’t know. Lincoln and I are having a baby” Octavia said with glee. 

The pair was met with comments of joy and hugs as Octavia started to cry with happiness. Anya nudged Raven playfully before they stood where Lincoln and Octavia had stood previously and Raven coughed to get everyone’s attention.

“Now I know that this news isn’t as exciting as an engagement or a baby but Anya and I have some exciting news too, we are officially girlfriends and I am totally thrilled about that” Raven joked as Anya had to try not to laugh. 

“We are all thrilled too honey” Anya’s mom said, as she brought Raven and Anya into a hug. 

“You are a brave woman to take on our Anya” Anya’s dad teased.

“She’s just as brave to take on me” Raven laughed and nudged Anya playfully. 

 

The party carried on for a couple more hours before gradually everyone had left leaving Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln decided he would go back to his apartment so he was ready to leave for his course the next day and Octavia chose to go with him so they could spend time with together before he left. Anya said she would stay over with Raven as she didn’t have work until late the next day. The four girls said goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln and tidied up the living room a little before retiring to their rooms. 

Clarke and Lexa made it into their room and started to get undressed, Clarke however was a little tipsy and struggled to reach the zipper on the back of her dress, much to Lexa’s amusement who had drank more than Clarke but was seemingly more able to tolerate the drink and had removed her own clothes with ease. 

“Would you like some help babe?” Lexa asked in a serious tone whilst trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh, yes please. I’m having a little trouble” Clarke laughed. 

Lexa easily undid the zipper and helped Clarke to step out of her dress before she lightly kissed between her exposed shoulder blades and made her way up to Clarke’s neck. Clarke let out a slight moan before she turned round to face Lexa and brought their lips together eagerly. The kiss instantly grew deeper as Lexa carefully guided Clarke over to the bed stopping as they met the edge. Lexa broke the kiss and removed her bra before she placed her hands behind Clarkes back and removed her bra too. 

Lexa took in Clarke’s body for a few moments and couldn’t help the smile that spread widely across her face. “I will never tire of seeing your beautiful body” She said in a mixture of admiration and desire. 

“I feel the same way about you” Clarke replied with wide eyes and brought Lexa’s face towards her so their lips met again. 

Lexa sat Clarke down on the edge of the bed before straddling her and sitting carefully on her thighs. 

“Am I hurting you?” Lexa asked seriously.

“No” Clarke sighed with desire as she brought Lexa’s body closer so their chests were touching.

Lexa placed one of her hands behind Clarke’s neck and kissed her passionately. Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s hips and brought her closer to her own hips, she felt Clarke moan against her lips as their centres touched. Lexa smirked and rocked slightly against Clarke as she ran one hand down towards Clarke’s chest and massaged the ample swell with her palm. Clarke’s hands were encouraging Lexa to rock faster against her and Lexa could feel herself get more and more turned on. 

She broke the kiss and looked into Clarke’s eyes. “Lay down” she said huskily. 

“Yes Commander” Clarke teased as she lay down on the bed.

“You’re going to pay for that, Princess” Lexa replied making sure to emphasize the blonde’s nickname that she had learnt that evening. 

“Let me guess, Bellamy told you that” Clarke sighed. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked as she carefully climbed on top of Clarke and placed her knees either side of Clarkes hips. Clarke reached out with both hands to try touch Lexa but was stopped in her tracks by Lexa taking her hands in her own and holding them above her head. Lexa held them there as she kissed Clarke’s neck and chest making sure she left a mark on the top of her left breast. She could feel Clarke trying to release her hands it and only made her want to tease her more, she eventually let them go and slowly started to kiss down her chest, over her stomach and across her hips. Clarke’s hips buckled with want and Lexa spread her legs and started to kiss torturously slow from her left knee and along her thigh. She looked up at Clarke before starting at her right knee and kissing even slower than she had on the left leg. 

“Lexa” Clarke moaned. 

“Mmm” Lexa replied between kisses. 

“You’re killing me here” Clarke replied, almost in desperation. 

Lexa gracefully started to pull Clarke’s underwear down her thighs and smiled as Clarke kicked them off the rest of the way and onto the floor. Clarke reached down and gently grabbed Lexa’s hair and moved her head to the place she wanted it to be the most. 

“Someone is keen” Lexa laughed. 

“Lex, if you don’t take care of me soon I swear I’ll take care of myself” Clarke groaned as she moved her own hand between her thigh. 

Lexa moved Clarke’s hand away and decided she had teased her enough. She slowly kissed over her core and felt Clarke rock her hips, Lexa wanted to taste all of her girlfriend so she kissed and ran her tongue all over Clarke’s heat before she settled on her clit. She started running her tongue there slowly before she gradually built up a faster rhythm. 

“Oh fuck...Lexa” Clarke moaned loudly.

Lexa carried on her mission as she worked her tongue harder and faster against Clarke and had to hold down her hips that started to buckle erratically. She knew Clarke was getting close and with her free hand she entered her finger and thrusted it in and out as Clarke’s moans grew so loud Lexa was sure Anya and Raven had probably heard. 

“Don’t stop” Clarke pleaded. 

Moments later Clarke reached her high and Lexa brought her back to earth with soft touches before she moved up the bed and kissed Clarke on the lips. She laid her head on the pillow next to Clarke and looked into her eyes. 

“I love you Clarke” Lexa said sweetly. 

“I love you too Lexa” Clarke replied as she let out a yawn. 

“Tired?” Lexa asked amused. 

“Very” Clarke replied as she brought the blanket over her body and cuddled into Lexa’s chest. 

“Hmm now I see why your nickname is princess, although I think perhaps pillow princess would be more suitable” Lexa joked as she kissed Clarke on the forehead. 

“Lexa!” Clarke replied in shock. 

“I’m kidding, now go to sleep my beautiful fiancée” Lexa said seriously. 

“Yes Commander” Clarke replied sleepily as Lexa felt her own eyes starting to get heavy and held Clarke tightly before falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's offically moved in and Ranya are offically girlfriends! Woo!   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as always I appreciate the love and comments.   
> I hope to have the next chapter posted by the end of the week, I will warn you now though it is going to be very emotional but important for the story and the journey of the characters.   
> Until then take care and Clexa love to you all!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a rollercoaster ride of emotions. 
> 
> There are mentions of blood, vomit and trauma in this chapter.

Lexa woke up on the day after the party to Clarke groaning beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Clarke was sitting up in bed and holding her head in her hands looking very dishevelled. Lexa reached out and stroked Clarkes back softly causing her fiancée to look around and face her. 

“Morning” Clarke whispered and rubbed her temples with her fingers. 

“Good morning you, are we feeling a little delicate this morning?” Lexa said sincerely but with a hint of amusement. Clarke always felt the side effects of drinking more than Lexa yet she never learnt and still tried to keep up with the brunette every time they would drink. 

“Yes” Clarke said with a huff and her lips turned into a pout, which Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at. 

Lexa sat up in the bed and gave Clarke a kiss on her pouting lips. “I’ll be back soon” she said softly as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs. 

 

Lexa went to the kitchen and was going to make Clarke something to eat, that was until she heard noises coming from Raven’s bedroom that stopped her in her tracks and made her decide to be as quick as she possibly could. She grabbed a packet of painkillers and filled a glass with water before quickly heading back up to her and Clarkes room before shutting the door and bursting out in laughter.

“What are you laughing at?” Clarke asked curiously with her head tipped to the side slightly and her eyebrows furrowed together.

“Let’s just say that Anya and Raven are starting the day right” Lexa chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Clarke and passing her the glass of water. 

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked with a laugh. 

“Well Raven was saying my sisters name in what can only be described as moans of pleasure, and loud ones at that” Lexa said scrunching her nose in a mock look of disgust. 

“Good for Raven. Hmm maybe we should follow suit” Clarke replied in a sultry tone and captured Lexa’s lips in her own. 

Lexa kissed Clarke back for a moment before breaking the kiss and pulling back to look into Clarke’s blue eyes. “What about your sore head?” Lexa said with concern. 

Clarke smiled and kissed softly along Lexa’s chin before kissing down her neck. “It’s suddenly feeling better” she breathed between kisses. “Besides I kind of owe you for last night” she continued with a flirtatious laugh that made Lexa melt. 

“You do, Princess” Lexa replied with a smirk. 

“You really need to stop calling me that” Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa eagerly before gently pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her, earning a gasp from the brunette. 

“Make me, Princess” Lexa repeated boldly. 

Clarke brought Lexa’s lips into her own again and kissed her deeply, she bit on her bottom lip hard before swiping her tongue to ease it. Lexa reached one hand to the back of Clarke’s neck and held a handful of hair and her other hand grazed over Clarke’s ass before she slapped it playfully. That action seemed to ignite something inside of Clarke and she pinned Lexa to the bed and started to kiss her neck and down her chest. She kissed down her stomach and encouraged Lexa to remove the tank top she was wearing. Once it was removed Clarke took one of Lexa’s breasts into her mouth and ran her tongue over the tanned skin. She guided one hand down Lexa’s stomach and to the waistband of her shorts, teasing Lexa with soft strokes of her fingers along her bikini line. Lexa’s breathing started to get quicker and she couldn’t help but let out a moan when Clarke bit her nipple gently. Lexa thought she heard someone downstairs but she was too caught in the moment to care. Clarke slid her hand into Lexa’s shorts and stroked it over Lexa’s thighs and core, over the top of her underwear. 

“Clarke” Lexa moaned. 

“Mmm” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s chest. 

“Touch me” Lexa pleaded. 

Clarke smiled against Lexa’s skin and slid her hand under Lexa’s underwear and along the dripping folds she found there. She dipped her finger deeper before she brought her hand out of Lexa’s underwear and sucked on her fingers seductively, her eyes deep with desire. Lexa moaned loudly and brought Clarke’s lips towards her own as Clarke guided her hand under Lexa’s underwear again. She started to stroke Lexa’s clit softly at first and Lexa buckled her hips eagerly. Clarke had just started to pick up the pace against Lexa when they heard footsteps pound up the stairs and head straight for their door, opening it before either girl had time to move. 

Octavia walked in the room and instantly covered her eyes with her hands as Lexa and Clarke burst out laughing before separating themselves and Lexa covered them both with the blanket.

“Oh my god guys I’m so sorry” Octavia said turning to face away from the bed. “I came home and was surprised to see that none of you were in the living room. I went to knock on Raven’s door but heard...erm noises and moans...so I came up here to see you two and to see if you wanted to go shopping today. I didn’t think you would be doing...well that” Octavia mumbled. 

Lexa and Clarke were trying to stifle their laughs but it proved to be impossible as they both laughed loudly again, as Octavia started to laugh too. 

“Hey it’s ok, we are all adults here” Clarke chuckled. 

“Perhaps knocking next time would be wise” Lexa tried to say seriously but was still laughing. 

“Sorry” Octavia said, still facing away from the bed. 

“Give us half an hour to get showered and dressed and we’ll go shopping” Clarke replied, wanting to relieve Octavia of the embarrassment and let her leave the room. 

“I’ll be downstairs, hopefully Anya and Raven are finished by now otherwise you’ll hear the TV blaring to drown out the noise” Octavia laughed. 

As Octavia left the room Clarke and Lexa couldn’t help but let out another laugh. Lexa brought Clarke close and kissed her passionately for a moment before separating their lips and stepping out of bed. 

“We’ll continue that tonight” she smirked as Clarke sighed. 

 

True to their word both girls were showered and dressed in under half an hour. They made their way to the living room and saw Octavia watching TV, the volume turned up pretty high. 

“Are they still at it?” Clarke laughed. 

“I think so, they were when I came back downstairs anyway” Octavia replied and turned off the TV. 

Much to the trio’s amusement they heard more moans coming from Raven’s bedroom, this time coming from Anya. They decided to leave them a note on the kitchen table and go shopping without them, knowing that neither of the brunettes would be offended. 

Clarke said she would drive them to the nearest mall so they all got into Clarke’s car and started the journey. 

“So what are we shopping for today then O?” Clarke asked Octavia, who was sitting in the back of the car. 

“I thought about maybe looking in a few baby stores and making a list of the things that I will need or want for the baby. It’s probably a little too early to buy anything yet but there’s no harm in looking”

“There’s a really great baby store in the mall we are going to, we can have a look in there. I’d like to have a look in the bridal boutique and get an idea for a wedding dress” Clarke answered as she gave Lexa a smile. 

“You can’t look at dresses when you are with me” Lexa exclaimed. 

“She’s right Clarke; don’t you want it to be a surprise?” Octavia added. 

“What if we both get the same dress?” Clarke sighed. 

“How about I go dress shopping with you both individually and I will make sure you don’t have the same dress and that they will both complement each other” Octavia suggested. 

“That’s a great idea Clarke, we could always go shopping together with Octavia, Anya and Raven for the bridesmaids dresses?” Lexa concluded. 

“Ok that makes sense, we need to decide on a colour scheme before we even think about dresses” Clarke chuckled. 

“We have plenty of time, we aren’t getting married until then end of May anyway and it’s only now December” Lexa said reassuringly. 

“You didn’t tell me you had decided on a date!” Octavia squealed. 

“Sorry O, we only decided recently” Clarke said sincerely. 

“Wow so if you are getting married at the end of May and my baby is due at the beginning of May you know what that means right?” Octavia said as she clasped her hands together excitedly. 

“Oh my god, there will be a little Linctavia baby at our wedding” Clarke cheered as she squeezed Lexa’s leg in excitement. 

“Oh that is going to be so cute” Lexa smiled as she squeezed Clarke’s hand. 

“Next year is going to be a huge year for all three of us” Octavia said in amazement. 

 

The girls soon arrived at the shopping mall and made their way to the baby store. Octavia excitedly looked around at all the items for sale and made a list on her phone of things she thought she would need and things she would like to have. Lexa and Clarke let Octavia look on her own as they leisurely looked at the rails of clothes. 

“Lexa look how tiny this is!” Clarke cooed as she held up a tiny baby onesie.

“It’s crazy to think that in a few months time Octavia will have a little person who will fit into one of these” Lexa marvelled as she ran her fingers along the onesie with a smile and a look of longing in her eyes. 

“Lexa, are you feeling broody?” Clarke asked in amazement. 

“Maybe” Lexa replied as she bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed pink. 

“That is so cute” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on the cheeks. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently, that maybe after we are married perhaps we could think about one of us trying to have a baby?” Lexa said nervously, her voice almost a whisper. 

“I was thinking of that too actually, but I didn’t want to bring it up yet in case you thought it was too soon. It makes sense to try after we are married and we have a stable home and jobs. We have everything we need to be able to provide for a baby and give them a happy life” Clarke replied sweetly, her eyes filling up slightly with tears. 

“I love you Clarke and I can’t wait to start a family with you and spend the rest of our lives together” Lexa said as her own eyes filled with tears and she kissed Clarke softly on the lips. 

Octavia made her way over to them both at that moment and saw both girls had tears in their eyes. “Is everything ok?” she asked nervously. 

“Everything is perfect, Lexa and I were just talking about our future” Clarke said as she put her arm around Lexa’s waist. 

“Eeeekk, I can’t wait for us all to be mommies” Octavia cheered and hugged both girls.

“Calm down, it won’t be just yet” Clarke laughed. 

 

The girls finished looking around the baby store and looked in a few other stores before heading to the food court to have some lunch. After they had finished eating Clarke told Lexa she wanted to look for ideas for her Christmas present so Octavia said she would look in a few stores with Lexa and meet up with Clarke later. Lexa wanted to get some more candles anyway so she didn’t mind and she always enjoyed spending time with Octavia. 

An hour later Clarke had finished looking and met Lexa and Octavia in the car park so they could head home. 

 

Not too long after they pulled up into the drive way and made their way to the front door. Clarke ran straight upstairs as Lexa and Octavia looked at each other in confusion before going into the living room, seeing Raven and Anya cuddled up together watching a movie. 

“Oh look it’s the two love birds!” Octavia teased. 

“Finally made it out of the bedroom then? We were worried the neighbours might file a noise complaint if you carried on any longer” Lexa deadpanned as Octavia laughed so hard she started to choke. 

“Oh my god” Anya groaned and Raven’s face turned a bright shade of red. 

“Hmm...That’s what...I...heard...you saying...earlier” Octavia said between coughs and Lexa was the one who started laughing this time. 

“If you weren’t pregnant I would throw a pillow at you right now” Raven huffed. 

 

Clarke came back downstairs and took Lexa’s hand in her own and pulled her upstairs and into their bedroom. 

“Sit down and close your eyes, I have something to give you” she said anxiously as Lexa looked at her suspiciously before closing her eyes. 

Lexa heard Clarke ruffling a bag before she felt her kneel in front of her and take her left hand in her own. 

“Don’t open your eyes yet” she commanded as Lexa felt what she knew was a ring being placed on her ring finger. 

She started to smile and Clarke kissed her knuckles. “You can open your eyes now”.

Lexa looked down and saw a beautiful ring that was almost identical to the one she had given Clarke except instead of a blue diamond in the centre it had a green diamond that was almost the exact shade of Lexa’s eyes. 

Lexa felt tears fall down her cheeks and Clarke brought her into a hug and kissed her neck lovingly before leaning back to look into Lexa’s eyes. She wiped the tears away and cupped her cheeks softly. “I thought it was only fair that you had a ring too. I have been looking since we got engaged and I really wish I had a family ring that I could’ve given you, but as I don’t I wanted to find one that was as similar to the one you gave me as I possibly could. After a lot of searching I found this and knew it was perfect as soon as I laid eyes on it” Clarke explained sweetly. 

“I absolutely love it Clarke, it’s so beautiful. Thank you” Lexa replied, gently running her finger over the diamond. 

“I can’t wait to marry you” Clarke smiled. 

“I can’t wait to marry you” Lexa copied and kissed Clarke tenderly. 

“Have you thought about what we are going to do in regards to our last names after we are married? Because I would love to be a Woods but I also would like to keep my last name because it’s my dad’s and I’m his only child” Clarke said truthfully. 

“I know I wasn’t born a Woods but I have been one for a long time now, and my adoptive parents have done so much for Anya and I, I would love to keep their name but I would also love to be a Griffin. I was thinking perhaps we could use both?” Lexa added. 

“That’s a great idea Lex! Will we be Griffin-Woods or Woods-Griffin?” 

“I think Griffin-Woods, as it’s alphabetically correct then” Lexa said seriously. 

“You are such a nerd, Mrs Griffin-Woods to be” Clarke teased.

“Come on you, we better go join the others downstairs or they will be wondering what we are doing” Lexa laughed and guided Clarke downstairs. 

 

Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of the evening with Octavia, Raven and Anya eating dinner and watching chick flicks. Around eleven pm Octavia decided to go to bed as she was feeling tired, Anya said she and Raven would head back to her apartment as they had plans the next day. Lexa and Clarke had suspicions that they wanted to be able to have sex without anyone hearing as they had noticed that they both couldn’t keep their hands of each other the whole night, and as Anya’s colleague hadn’t moved in yet it would only be the two of them there. 

Even though the following day was Sunday, Clarke had to work so she decided it was time to head to bed too, Lexa followed wanting to hold her fiancée as she fell asleep. The girls were soon ready for bed and cuddled up closely together; Lexa stroked Clarke’s cheek softly with her finger and kissed her lightly on the lips. Clarke kissed her back eagerly and brought Lexa’s body close to her own, rubbing her hands along Lexa’s back. 

“You know I still owe you from this morning, and I guess last night too” Clarke whispered as she placed kisses along Lexa’s jaw. 

“You don’t owe me Clarke, it’s not a tally. You need to sleep” Lexa said as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. 

Clarke let out a yawn and rested her head on her pillow. “Hmm ok, I guess I do need to sleep. Goodnight Lex, I love you” she said sleepily. 

“Goodnight Clarke, I love you too.” Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke on the forehead. 

 

Both girls fell asleep quickly and slept soundly the whole night, only being woken by Clarke’s alarm sounding at seven in the morning. Clarke begrudgingly got out of bed and showered before returning to the bedroom and getting dressed. Lexa was awake but still laying in bed watching her fiancée getting ready for work. Clarke was soon ready to leave and walked over to Lexa placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Go back to sleep for a while” Clarke suggested before leaving the room and Lexa had fallen back to sleep before Clarke had even left the house. 

 

Two hours later Lexa found herself waking up again feeling refreshed. She used the bathroom and made her way downstairs to make something to eat; she was then heading to the kitchen when she noticed Octavia was lying on the couch in the living room.

“Morning Octavia, are you ok?” Lexa asked as she walked over to the couch and placed a hand on Octavia’s shoulder. 

“My stomach hurts a little” Octavia replied quietly. 

“Ok, can you show me where it hurts?” Lexa asked trying to stay calm and not sound too worried.

“It's all along here” Octavia said as she ran her fingers along the bottom of her stomach. “I’m really worried something is wrong, even though my midwife said it’s normal to have pains every now and then in pregnancy” 

“I think the best thing for you to do is to stay lying down for now. We will leave it a couple of hours and if the pains get any worse we will get you to the hospital. But I am sure it is completely normal” Lexa said reassuringly. 

 

Lexa went to the kitchen to make some food for herself and Octavia. Octavia managed to eat a little and the pains seemed to subside. Lexa put on a movie for them both to watch and covered Octavia in a blanket to keep her warm. Half way through the movie Octavia had fallen asleep so Lexa turned off the television and made her way through some paper work she needed to do before work the next day. 

 

An hour had passed and she had managed to get all of the paper work done and was thinking about starting to make some lunch when Octavia started to wake up. She groaned a few times and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room and meeting Lexa’s eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked when her eyes met Octavia’s. 

“The same as earlier really, I’ll be back in a moment. I’m just going to use the bathroom” she replied making her way to the bathroom that had been installed downstairs for Raven so she didn’t have to walk up the stairs. 

Lexa went into the kitchen and started to look in the fridge when she was startled by shouting. “Lexa, can you come here please” Octavia pleaded. 

Lexa worriedly made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door lightly. “Do you need me to come in?” She asked Octavia softly. “Yes” she heard Octavia cry as she opened the door slightly. 

“I’m bleeding” Octavia sobbed as Lexa tried not to look at Octavia who was sat on the toilet. 

“Ok sweetheart, we need to get to the hospital. I will run upstairs and grab a few things for you if you will be ok for a moment?” Lexa said trying to stay calm. 

“I can’t lose this baby Lexa, I just can’t” Octavia sobbed. 

“We don’t need to think about that right now. We just need to get you checked out. I will call Anya to come and get us and we will take you to the hospital” Lexa said gently and hugged Octavia. 

 

Lexa went upstairs to call Anya and explain what was happening. Anya said she would be straight over so Lexa quickly packed a few things for Octavia and made her way back downstairs. Octavia was still sat on the toilet so she encouraged her to stand up and helped her into some loose sweatpants, Lexa sat her on the couch with a towel underneath her and they only had to wait five minutes before Anya and Raven came running into the house. Seeing Octavia sobbing and sitting on a towel on the couch their faces dropped as Lexa pulled them into the kitchen to talk to them. 

“Is she ok?” Raven asked, her voice shaking. 

“She’s bleeding quite a lot, we need to get her checked as soon as possible” Lexa replied truthfully. 

“Bleeding can be normal in early pregnancy, but I agree she needs to see a doctor” Anya added as she hugged Lexa who had started to cry. 

The girls made their way back to the living room and Anya and Raven hugged Octavia gently before they helped her off the couch gently and out of the house before sitting her in the car.

“I want Lincoln” Octavia cried as the pulled out of the driveway. 

Lexa was sat in the back seat next to Octavia and took one of her hands in her own. “I know you do, I’m so sorry, I wish he was able to be here for you” Lexa replied. 

“I’m sure there is absolutely nothing to worry about and everything will be ok” Raven said trying to reassure Octavia. 

Luckily the hospital wasn’t too far away and they were soon pulling into the car park. Lexa ran into the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair for Octavia and brought it back to the car before helping her to sit in it. They made their way to the emergency room and explained the situation to the receptionist and were asked to take a seat in the waiting room. They were told the wait could be up to two hours but the staff would try to see Octavia as soon as they possibly could. After half an hour of waiting Octavia said she started to feel faint so Lexa suggested fanning her with a pamphlet they found on a table to try cool her down. It worked for a while until she said she thought she was going to vomit. Anya told the receptionist who gave her a disposable bowl in case they needed it. Sure enough Octavia started to vomit and told the girls that her stomach was starting to hurt more. 

After an hour of waiting, Octavia was finally called through to see a doctor. She was only allowed one person with her whilst she was being assessed, Raven wanted to support her friend but she was finding it difficult to be in the same hospital she had been brought to after her car accident with Jake so Lexa offered. They were taken into an assessment room to be asked questions, have blood taken and Octavia’s blood pressure was measured. The doctor said they would then be taken into another room and they would have to wait to see a consultant, Lexa wheeled Octavia into the other room and helped the nurse ease her onto the bed. 

Octavia was still vomiting and losing a lot of blood. Lexa was extremely worried and had a feeling she knew what the conclusion would be but she tried to stay positive and strong for Octavia. Lexa sat on a chair next to the bed and held Octavia’s hand, they heard a knock on the door before it opened and Anya peaked her head round from behind it. 

“Can I come in for a moment?” She asked softly. 

“Yes” Octavia managed as another wave of pain hit her and she squeezed Lexa’s hand. 

“Raven wanted me to tell you she’s sorry that she can’t be in here with you, but as you are only allowed have one person she knew Lexa would be able to support you better than she would. She feels terrible though”

“Tell her it’s ok Anya, I understand” Octavia answered as she lay back on the bed with a sigh. 

“We’ve managed to speak to Clarke and she will be here as soon as she can. She’s sorry she can’t come any sooner but there’s nobody else to cover her” Anya continued. 

“Have you spoken to Lincoln?” Octavia asked.

“No, we didn’t know what to say and we wanted to speak to you first”

“Ok good, don’t tell him anything. He doesn’t need to know yet” Octavia replied as she started to cry again. 

“Are you sure? He will be worried” Lexa said softly. 

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you to tell him. He won’t be able to come back until the course has finished anyway and we don’t even know what’s happening yet so there’s no need to worry him”

“Ok, I will be just outside with Raven if you need us” Anya spoke softly as she kissed Octavia’s forehead then left the room.   
The door closed and Octavia looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly before tears started falling from her eyes. Lexa carefully wiped them away with her thumb and Octavia gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you for being here Lexa” Octavia said in nothing more than a whisper. 

“There’s no need to thank me, you’re family and I look after my family”

 

After another hour of waiting Octavia was finally seen by a consultant who had to examine her internally. He wasn’t confident with giving a definite answer so said he would like Octavia to be seen by the senior consultant so she could give an accurate result. This meant another hour of waiting and Octavia was starting to be in more pain and losing more blood as more time went on, she visited the bathroom a few times and Lexa waited outside in case she felt like she might pass out. After the last time she visited the bathroom Octavia came out and almost fell into Lexa’s arms as she was sobbing. 

“I think I’ve lost the baby” she cried as she held onto Lexa weakly. 

“Ok let’s just get you into the bed and wait for the consultant” Lexa replied as she started to cry herself but tried with all her might to stay composed for Octavia. 

Lexa helped her back into bed and twenty minutes later the consultant entered the room, she explained that she would have to examine Octavia again. Octavia agreed and held onto Lexa’s hands tightly as she was examined. The consultant finished the examination and covered Octavia’s legs with a blanket before walking round the side of the bed and holding onto Octavia’s forearm softly. 

“With the findings of the internal examination and the amount of blood you have lost, I’m sorry to say that this is all signs of a miscarriage. We will send you for an ultrasound to determine if any further treatment is needed” The consultant said softly as Octavia nodded. 

Once the consultant and assisting nurse had left the room Octavia started to sob uncontrollably and Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and held her tightly. 

“I’m so sorry” Lexa said softly but instantly regretted it knowing nothing she said in that moment would make Octavia feel any better. She rubbed her back carefully and continued to hold her as Octavia’s body shook with every sob. 

Half an hour later a nurse came in and told the girls that Octavia would be taken upstairs to a ward for observation due to the amount of blood she had lost and to wait to have an ultrasound. Lexa sent a quick text to Anya and told her the ward they were being taken to and told her to meet them up there. Octavia was wheeled upstairs as Lexa followed behind and taken into a private room. She was hooked to a machine that monitored her blood pressure and was given a hospital gown to wear. 

A few minutes later Anya and Raven were at the door, Lexa told Octavia she would speak to them outside. Lexa led them to the corridor and started to sob as she brought her hands up and buried her face in them. It was just at this moment that Clarke ran down the corridor, having finished her shift and received a text from Anya telling her what ward Octavia was taken to. Clarke instantly brought Lexa into her arms and held her tightly as she brushed the hair out of Lexa’s face. 

“What’s happened?” Clarke asked worriedly. The last Clarke had known, Octavia had been bleeding but she didn’t know anything more. Neither did Anya and Raven, so all three were feeling very worried. 

Lexa tried to talk but couldn’t get the words out as she was sobbing too much. She eventually calmed down and took a few deep breaths. “Octavia’s lost the baby” she managed to say before she started to sob again. 

“Oh my god” Clarke cried as she brought Lexa back into her arms again. 

Raven started to cry and hugged Anya who was also crying at this point. 

“There was so much blood” Lexa continued. “I wanted to stay hopeful but I knew that it didn’t look good” 

“I’m so glad you were there for her Lexa” Clarke said as she held Lexa’s hand.

“She doesn’t deserve this, after everything she has been through. This isn’t fair” Raven said with her voice rising slightly.   
“Ssh, I know babe. We all can agree that this isn’t fair. But we can’t get angry, Octavia needs us right now” Anya said as she stroked Raven’s cheek. 

 

The four girls made their way back into Octavia’s room and sat with her for a while before she was taken to have an ultrasound, which confirmed that she had lost her baby. She was brought back up to her room on the ward where she would have to stay overnight for more observations. Unfortunately she wasn’t allowed to have anyone stay overnight with her, so once they were confident she was comfortable to be left, the girls begrudgingly said goodbye to Octavia and made their way home. 

 

Once they were home they all decided that they were going to head straight to bed as they were exhausted. Lexa and Clarke said goodnight to Raven and Anya and made their way upstairs. Clarke used the bathroom first and once she was finished Lexa used it after as Clarke sat in bed and waited for her. Twenty minutes had passed and Lexa still hadn’t returned so Clarke went to the bathroom to see if she was ok. She looked into the bathroom and saw the door open with the light off so she knew she wasn’t in there. She made her way to Octavia’s room and could her Lexa crying quietly. Clarke entered the room and saw Lexa sitting on Octavia’s bed holding a baby onesie and crying into it. 

“I didn’t even know she had brought this. I just found it on her bed” Lexa sobbed as Clarke took the onesie from her hands and looked into her eyes. “I can’t get the images of what happened tonight out of my head so how on earth does Octavia feel? This is so cruel” she continued as Clarke tried to calm her down. 

“All I know is that our group has had our fair share of tragedy, and together we will support Octavia and help her through it. Nothing we do or say will take away what has happened but she needs us and we will all do everything we can to make sure she will be ok” Clarke soothed. 

“She shouldn’t have to go through this. It breaks my heart”

“Mine too, she deserved that baby so much and it’s such a cruel twist of fate. I wish I knew why this happened to her. Life is really a bitch sometimes, but together we will all make it through. I have every faith that all of us will have our happy endings eventually” Clarke added as she stood up and encouraged Lexa to follow her towards the door. 

The girls made it to their bed and both practically fell into it. Clarke took Lexa in her arms and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly. 

“Thank you for being there for Octavia today, I don’t know what she would have done without you” Clarke said truthfully.

“Like I said to her, she’s family and I look after my family. I would do it for any of you in a heartbeat” Lexa sighed.

“You are so amazing Lexa and I love you with all my heart” Clarke said completely overwhelmed with emotion. 

“I love you too” Lexa replied. 

Lexa felt tears in her eyes again and tried to blink them away but they eventually fell and she started to sob in Clarke’s arms. For a weekend that had started so amazingly, Lexa couldn’t quite believe how tragically it had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know some of you may hate me right now and I apologise if you do! However this was a subject I wanted to include in this story for various reasons. Much like Lexa’s self harm and depression was based on my own experiences; Octavia’s miscarriage is unfortunately based on mine too. In April I lost my very wanted and planned baby when I was 11 weeks pregnant. It was so awful and I have spoken very publically about it because it unfortunately is more common that people realise. 1 in 4 pregnancies end in loss yet it is still very much a taboo subject. I find it therapeutic to use parts of my own experiences and write about them in stories so I knew that I wanted to do this from the very beginning. It is also very realistic because as I have tragically found out, life isn’t always fair and it doesn’t always work out how you hoped it would. I can promise you all now though that Octavia will get her happy ending (and I hope I will too!). Once again I hope you all don’t hate me too much!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in this chapter work has been really hectic lately and I just haven’t had the time to sit down and write! But I finally had the chance and I hope this chapter doesn’t disappoint. I also want to say thank you so much to everyone who left me comments/private messaged me after the last chapter. All of your kind words meant alot to me and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I'm hoping the next chapter wont take so long to be up, aiming for the beginning of next week but we will see what happens! 
> 
> Oh if you wanted to follow me on tumblr i'm 'sestraenya'. Although i'm not the most interesting on there as I mainly just reblog a ton!

Lexa had a long night of restless sleep when she finally decided to get out of bed around five am. Clarke was still sleeping soundly so Lexa placed a soft kiss on her forehead, grabbed her robe and sleepily shrugged it onto her arms before heading downstairs to make some coffee. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and was surprised to see Raven leaning against the kitchen work top cradling a mug of coffee in one hand, her other hand resting on a crutch that she used when she didn’t have her leg brace on. 

“Hey” Raven said quietly as she saw Lexa enter the kitchen. “I’ve only just boiled the kettle if you want coffee?” she asked as she got a mug out of the cupboard for Lexa. 

“Yes please” Lexa responded as she got the milk out of the fridge. “Couldn’t sleep?” She continued whilst she spooned coffee granules into her mug. 

“No, I’ve just been thinking of Octavia all night. Anya is still asleep and I didn’t want to disturb her so I thought I would get up and have a coffee” Raven spoke as she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. 

“Me too, I haven’t really slept at all. I just keep replaying everything in my mind and just feel so sad for Octavia. It all happened so quickly, the day before yesterday everything seemed absolutely fine, now her baby is gone. I just can’t get my head around it all” Lexa replied as she started to cry. 

Raven placed her mug down on the counter and brought Lexa into a hug, which was a little difficult with one hand and with Lexa being quite a bit taller than Raven but they made it work. Lexa wrapped her arms around Raven and rested her head on her shoulder as she started to cry a little heavier, Raven rubbed her back soothingly and they stayed this way for a few moments before they heard soft footsteps and felt arms wrap around them both. 

“Hey girls” Clarke greeted as she kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there” she whispered in her ear. 

“I couldn’t sleep” Lexa replied sadly. 

“Yeah me neither” Raven followed. 

“I couldn’t either really, I’ve just been thinking of Octavia” Clarke agreed. 

“Us too” Lexa agreed as she hugged Clarke. 

 

Clarke made herself a coffee and the girls all made their way to the living room and sat down on the couches. Lexa sat next to Clarke and cuddled into her side with their hands interlaced. They sat in silence for a while before Clarke’s phone vibrated from where it was placed on the arm of the couch and brought the girls out of their sleepy daze. Clarke unlocked the screen and saw it was a text message from Octavia, she read it carefully and once finished she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Is everything ok?” Lexa asked carefully. 

“It was a text message from Octavia, she said she’s allowed to have visitors on the ward from eight am and asked if I can go and sit with her as she doesn’t want to be alone, but I have nobody to cover me at work. There’s no way that I can’t go into work even though I really don’t want to be there today” Clarke said as she started to cry. 

“Shh babe it’s ok, as soon as our office opens I will ring my boss and tell them I won’t be in today. They will understand and Indra will be able to cover me. Raven and I will go and be with Octavia all day if she needs us to” Lexa concluded as she wiped Clarke’s tears away with her thumbs. 

“Of course we will. She will understand Clarke, it’s not like you can help it. We will look after her I promise” Raven agreed. 

“I still can’t believe this has happened” Clarke sobbed into Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Estoy tan jodidamente enojado” Raven sighed in an angry tone, as she fought back her own tears and gained a look of confusion from Clarke and Lexa who didn’t understand the sentence. 

“Sorry, I said I’m so fucking angry. This is so upsetting” Raven explained. 

“We are all angry and upset, but we need to keep it together for Octavia. She needs us now more than ever and we have to be strong for her” Clarke said calmly. 

“Lo siento” 

Clarke smiled slightly, understanding the last sentence “You don’t need to say sorry Raven, te amo” she said sincerely. 

“Love you too Clarkey” Raven smiled.

“I love you both, now let’s go and see if Anya is still asleep” Lexa suggested as she stood up and pulled Clarke up with her. 

 

The three girls quietly made their way into Raven’s room and saw that Anya was buried under the covers still fast asleep. Lexa slowly crept into the bed and cuddled up next to Anya giving her cheek a kiss. 

“Mmm good morning babe” Anya said sleepily and turned round to hug who she thought was Raven. 

“Whoa An, it’s Lexa” Lexa laughed and Anya opened her eyes seeing her sister staring back at her, then looked at the end of the bed where Raven and Clarke where standing and laughing at her. 

“You are all up early...couldn’t sleep?” Anya asked carefully, knowing that the girls would be upset and worried about Octavia.   
“No” Lexa, Clarke and Raven all said in unison. 

“Come on girls, get in and we can all cuddle” Anya said as she held out her arm for Raven to get in beside her and Clarke cuddled up on the other side of the bed next to Lexa. 

“I thought you didn’t like cuddling?” Clarke asked seriously as the four girls all cuddled up together in a mess of tangled limbs and endless amounts of hair in each others faces. 

“She become softer since she’s been with me” Raven laughed as she tickled Anya’s side. 

“I’ve always had a soft side; it’s just that I only show it around the people I love. Anyway have any of you heard from Octavia yet?” Anya asked. 

“She texted me earlier, she’s allowed to have visitors from eight am but as I have to work and no one can cover me, Lexa said she will go with Raven” Clarke replied. 

“Ok good, I have to work until the afternoon but I can go straight to the hospital after work” Anya suggested. 

“Hopefully she will be able to come home today, I’m sure she would be happier and more comfortable here but we will see what happens today” Clarke added. 

 

The four girls stayed cuddled in bed for a while before getting up and having breakfast. Lexa called into work and asked if she could have the day off, which luckily they allowed. Everyone got dressed and ready to leave when it was close to seven thirty am. Anya had to go straight to work so she left in her car on her own and Clarke drove in her car with Lexa and Raven to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital a short while later and Clarke said goodbye to the girls and gave Lexa a soft kiss before she had to leave to go to the children’s ward for the start of her shift. 

 

Lexa and Raven decided to stop by the hospitals gift shop and brought Octavia some flowers and chocolates, they then made their way to the elevator and to the ward she was on. Once on the ward they checked in with the receptionist who took them to her room. She knocked on the door lightly to see if Octavia was asleep, but after hearing a quiet “Come in” she entered and informed Octavia that she had visitors. Octavia agreed that they could come in and the receptionist held the door open for Lexa and Raven, they entered slowly and Lexa had to hold back tears when she saw Octavia in the bed looking so small and fragile.   
She walked over to the bed and placed the flowers and chocolates on a nearby table before kissing Octavia on the forehead softly. Lexa was surprised when Octavia wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her into a tight hug; she sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and held Octavia as she started to sob. Raven made her way to the other side of the bed and sat down as Octavia brought her into the hug too. They stayed this way for several minutes before Octavia took a deep breath and sat back in the bed. 

“I’m sorry” she said in the smallest voice Lexa had ever heard from the brunette. 

“Don’t you dare apologise Octavia, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know this is a stupid question but how are you feeling? Physically I mean” Lexa replied sincerely. 

“I’ve been in quite a bit of pain, which the nurse said is to be expected but the painkillers seem to be working. I have to wait to see the doctor but I should be able to go home today” 

“That’s good; you will be more comfortable at home. We will stay with you until then and keep you company” Lexa said with a small smile and gently squeezed Octavia’s hand. 

“Babe, I don’t want to push you, but have you spoken to Lincoln?” Raven asked carefully. 

Octavia sighed and tears started to well up in her eyes again. “No I haven’t, there’s no way he can come home early and I can’t tell him something like this over the phone, I will just wait until he gets home”.

“I’m sure he could come home for something like this O, its important and he will be so worried about you” Raven said nervously. 

“Raven no!” Octavia shouted before taking a deep breath and continuing “He won’t be able to come home unless it’s for a valid reason and there’s nothing I can say to get him to come home without telling him what has happened over the phone so I will tell him when he gets home. There’s nothing he can do anyway, my baby is gone and him being here won’t change that”. 

Raven started to cry at Octavia’s reply and got up leaving the room in a hurry. Octavia started to sob and buried her head in her hands, staying that way for a few moments before looking at Lexa. “She just doesn’t get it Lex. I can’t tell Lincoln I lost our baby over the phone, I just can’t. He’s going to be so heartbroken”.

“I know sweetheart, I understand. Let me go and talk to her quickly, I won’t be long I promise” Lexa replied before she left the room and found Raven sitting on the floor in the hallway. 

Lexa sat down next to Raven, seeing she was crying she put one arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

“I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean to upset her” Raven said between sobs as she played with the hem of her shirt. 

“She knows that deep down Rae, she’s just understandably very emotional at the moment. Come on lets go back and see her, I’m sure she doesn’t want to be alone and you can’t sit on this floor all day” Lexa said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

“I really do hate hospitals” Raven sighed as she slowly stood up. 

“I don’t think anyone particularly likes them, but I can understand why you hate them. You spent a long time here following your accident after all” Lexa said understandingly, she knew Raven had spent weeks in hospital after her accident and it had been a long road to recovery. 

The girls made their way back to Octavia’s room and Raven sighed in relief when Octavia held her arms out to give her a hug. Lexa sat down on a chair next to the bed and Raven sat next to her shortly after. The trio spent the next couple of hours talking about the most mundane things in-between nurses coming in and out of the room to administer more medication and pain relief or to bring food for Octavia. The doctor finally came to see Octavia around one pm and said she would be able to go once all her discharge notes were complete and a prescription for the medication she would need to take at home was filled. 

Octavia was still wearing a hospital gown and wanted to take a shower and put a change of clothes on that Lexa had brought with her the night before. The nurse had said she could shower in the en-suite bathroom that was attached to her room but she would need somebody to supervise in case she felt light headed. The nurse offered to supervise but Octavia refused, Raven also offered but knew logically that if Octavia was to feel light headed and pass out she wouldn’t be able to help get her back up what with being the same height and not having the full use of both legs. 

“If you are comfortable with me supervising than I am more than happy to” Lexa said sincerely, knowing that Octavia was probably desperate to freshen up before she put on the clothes she would be going home in. 

“Thank you Lexa, just promise you won’t look at my body. Clarke wouldn’t like that” Octavia laughed, surprising both Lexa and Raven. 

“I promise I won’t look, not unless you pass out then it’s only because it’s a medical emergency” Lexa chuckled. 

Lexa carefully helped Octavia out of the bed and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it run until it was a comfortable temperature. 

“I think it should be warm enough now” Lexa said as Octavia started to get undressed so Lexa turned away to give her privacy. 

“Thank you Lex, I appreciate all you have done for me the past two days” Octavia replied before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain behind her. 

“You know I’m always here for you, you would do the same for me or Clarke in a heartbeat” 

“Of course I would” Lexa barely heard Octavia reply through the sound of the water beating down from the shower head. 

Several minutes later Octavia had finished showering and grabbed the towel that was placed on a hook near the shower, she wrapped herself in it and stepped out carefully. Once she was dried and put underwear on Lexa helped Octavia step into a pair of leggings as it was too painful for her to bend over. Lexa pulled a t-shirt over Octavia’s head and gently sat her down on a stool that was in the bathroom, she then towel dried her hair with a small hand towel before brushing it and pulling it up into a loose ponytail. Once finished the girls made their way back into the room to where Raven was sat waiting. 

A short while later Lexa’s phone bleeped, she unlocked the screen and saw it was a text message from Anya. 

Anya- Just finished work, are you still at the hospital?   
Lexa- Still here, waiting for O’s discharge notes and medication then she can leave.   
Anya- Want me to come by or will it be too much for her with me there too? 

“That was Anya texting me, she’s just finished work and said should she come by here? If it’s too much though I’m sure she will understand” Lexa said to Octavia. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m sure we won’t be waiting too much longer anyway” Octavia replied. 

Lexa- Octavia said its fine for you to come by.   
Anya- Ok sis, see you soon. 

Lexa was just about to put her phone back in her pocket when another text message came through, she expected it was from Anya but was happy to see it was from Clarke instead. 

Clarke- Finally finished for the day, are you still upstairs? Xoxo  
Lexa- Still here can’t wait to see you!   
Clarke- Cutie, be there in ten xo  
Clarke- I love you.   
Lexa- I love you too, Clarke :)

Lexa smiled as she put her phone in her pocket, she still got butterflies every time she saw Clarke and no matter how hard of a day she had, Clarke was always there at the end of it to cheer her up and make her smile. True to her word Clarke walked into the room ten minutes later with Anya and a huge bunch of flowers in tow. Clarke walked over to Octavia giving her a gentle hug before going to sit on Lexa’s lap and giving her a kiss. Anya placed the flowers on the table and squeezed Octavia’s hand and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“The flowers are really beautiful, thank you” Octavia smiled. 

“It was the least we could do, we know it isn’t much but we wanted to get you something” Anya replied. 

“How are you feeling? Have the doctors and nurses been looking after you?” Clarke asked with concern in her voice.

“Physically I feel ok; these painkillers are really strong so I’m not in any pain at the moment. The doctors and nurses have been amazing. As have these two” Octavia replied as she pointed to Lexa and Raven. 

“Yeah Lexa even helped Octavia shower” Raven joked as Clarke looked at her in shock. 

“Raven Reyes, I didn’t help Octavia shower I just sat outside in case she passed out” Lexa replied seriously. 

“She was a true gentlewoman; she didn’t look at me once when I was naked and she helped me to put my leggings on as I couldn’t bend down and she even brushed my hair for me and put it up. She’s a keeper this one Clarkey” Octavia said appreciatively. 

“She sure is” Clarke replied in admiration and smiled at Lexa. “Thank you” she whispered in her ear a few moments later and Lexa gently rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder and hugged Clarke from behind. 

“You don’t need to thank me” She whispered in Clarke’s ear. 

Not long after Clarke and Anya had arrived the doctor entered the room and informed Octavia that she was finally able to go home. The girls all helped her to pack up her belongings and Clarke got a wheelchair so Octavia wouldn’t have to walk, she carefully helped her to sit in it and they made their way to the car park. Within minutes they were on the road making the journey home, Clarke drove her car with Octavia and Lexa, whilst Raven rode with Anya in her car. Somewhere along the journey Clarke had lost Anya and Raven and they arrived home with the pair nowhere in sight. Clarke and Lexa helped Octavia into the house and made her comfortable on the couch. 

Lexa went to the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard, she was just about to pour herself a drink when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She suspected it was Clarke so she smiled as she turned around and sure enough it was Clarke who was returning her smile. 

“I love you so much Lexa” Clarke gushed as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s jaw. 

“I love you too Clarke, always” Lexa replied. 

“Thank you for everything you have done for Octavia, I know she really appreciates it, as do I” 

“Clarke, you don’t need to keep thanking me. I would do it for any of you, and if I can make Octavia more comfortable or help in anyway then I will do anything she needs. She’s family after all” Lexa replied as she noticed Clarke’s eyes well up with tears.   
“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you? Clarke asked as a tear fell from her eyes. 

“I feel the same way about you Clarke Griffin” Lexa smiled giving Clarke a soft kiss on the lips just as they heard the front door open, moments later Anya and Raven were entering the kitchen with arms full of bags. 

“We may have brought a little too much, but we got all of Octavia’s favourite foods and drink” Raven explained as she started to empty the bags and put the multitude of items away in the cupboards, fridge and freezer. 

“That was so sweet of you, this will all keep her going for a while” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke walked over to the door of the kitchen and closed it so that she could talk to the girls without Octavia hearing. “I know she seems to be ok at the moment, but we need to keep an eye on her and look after her. I don’t think the whole reality of what happened has hit her yet, and when it does she will need us all to be there for her and be strong for her. It’s going to be hard but together we will make sure she is ok” Clarke said seriously.

“Of course, and once Lincoln is back he will look after her” Anya agreed. 

“I wish she would just tell him, he should be here” Raven sighed. 

“Rae, she’s already explained why she hasn’t told him yet. We just have to respect her decision and support her. He will be back in two days anyway” Clarke added.

“Come on let’s go and sit with her” Lexa suggested and the girls all agreed.

 

They made their way into the living room and saw Octavia lying down on the couch; hands cover her face as she was crying. Clarke sat down next to her and rubbed her back carefully, which caused Octavia to sit up and look at her. 

“I can’t believe my baby is gone” Octavia sobbed and the four other girls all felt their hearts break. 

Lexa walked over and sat on the other side of Octavia and brought her into her arms as Clarke wrapped her arms around her too so she was cuddled between the both of them. Anya went over and knelt in front of Octavia placing a hand on her knee and Raven stood behind the couch and gently stroked Octavia’s hair. 

“We are all here for you O” Clarke said a few moments later. 

“Always” Raven agreed. 

Octavia started to cry even more as the girls all stayed beside her trying to comfort her a little. They were all so preoccupied that they didn’t even here a car pull up in the driveway. Moments later the front door opened and footsteps pounded into the living room. All five girls turned to see who it was, not expecting anyone else to be visiting, they all gasped in shock when they saw who was standing there. 

“Lincoln?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!! What is Lincoln doing back early? Did someone tell him what happened?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, im so sorry its taken me so long to get a new chapter posted. I have been so busy at work and haven’t really been in the right headspace for writing so I apologise for that! I hope that this chapter doesn’t disappoint and was worth the wait.

“Lincoln, what are you doing here?” Octavia repeated as the girls all looked at each other in confusion and wondering if one of them had contacted Lincoln without telling everyone. Lexa hadn’t contacted him and she knew for definite that Clarke wouldn’t have, so that left Raven, Anya and Bellamy as they were the only ones who knew what had happened. 

“I haven’t heard from you in three days and I knew something was wrong when you wouldn’t return my texts or calls. I called Bellamy if you were ok and he said that I needed to get back as soon as possible as something was wrong but he couldn’t tell me what. What’s happened?” Lincoln said as his eyes filled with tears and Octavia started to cry. 

“I...I...the” Octavia stuttered, not able to form a proper sentence as her body shook with sobs. 

“We’ll give you some space” Anya said as she took Raven by the hand and led her to Raven’s bedroom. Lincoln sat down on the couch they had just gotten up from and looked at Octavia with sadness and confusion. 

“We’ll do the same” Clarke agreed and took Lexa’s hand, but was stopped by Octavia grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down on the couch. 

“I...I can’t...tell him...can you?” Octavia cried looking at Clarke. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked anxiously, Octavia nodding sadly in response. 

Clarke took a deep breath and felt Lexa hold her hand in silent support, knowing how heartbreaking it would be for Clarke to have to tell Lincoln such devastating news. “Octavia felt unwell on Sunday, her stomach was hurting. She was here with Lexa and they both thought that it was normal pregnancy pains but...she...later...she started” 

Lexa looked at Clarke and stroked her had softly before continuing for her. “She started to bleed later on that day and we took her straight to the hospital. We were there for hours and we were hopeful that it was all just nothing to worry about. But I’m so sorry Lincoln, we found out that she lost the baby” Lexa said as both Clarke and Octavia started to sob and her own tears fell down her face. 

Lincoln started to cry himself and went straight over to where Octavia was sitting on the couch and pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry babe, I wish I would’ve been here” he said softly. 

“Me too” Octavia said in nothing more than a whisper. 

 

Lexa looked at Clarke and signalled towards the door. Clarke nodded and they both left the room and went up to their bedroom to give Octavia and Lincoln some time alone. Clarke opened the door to their room and both girls collapsed onto the bed and into each other’s arms. 

“What an emotional few days it’s been” Clarke sighed as she played with Lexa’s hair gently. 

“It really has been. My heart truly hurts for Octavia and Lincoln” Lexa agreed. 

“I hope that we never have to go through what they have, it’s been hard enough to see Octavia go through it. I can’t imagine if it happened to our baby” 

“I know it’s hard, and with Octavia losing her baby it’s made us all aware that this happens a lot more than we realised, but you have to try and stay positive and just hope and pray that when the time comes for us everything will be ok” Lexa said truthfully as she stroked Clarke’s cheek softly with her thumb. 

“You’re right. I love you Lexa” 

“I love you too” Lexa replied before they both fell asleep, their bodies succumbing to the exhaustion the last few days had cast over them. 

 

Three weeks passed and it had been three weeks full of big changes for the group. Octavia had decided to move in with Lincoln, needing his support more than ever so the girls had all helped her to move into his apartment and get settled. Octavia had recovered physically but mentally she was still very traumatised, suffering flashbacks and days of utter darkness and depression. The group were doing all they could to support her and to make sure she would be ok; they all knew that it would understandably be a long road. 

 

Raven and Anya had been spending almost every night together since they had officially started dating so decided two days after Octavia moved out that they would also like to live together. Raven had initially hoped that Anya would move in with her, but eventually they decided that it would be better for Raven to move into Anya’s apartment as it gave Lexa and Clarke space and with them getting married in a few months they would be able to be a proper married couple without having to worry about Raven and Anya taking up space in the house. 

 

Lexa and Clarke were both doing really well at work and enjoying settling into a routine together just the two of them and were in their element having Clarke’s three bedroom house to themselves, they had more than enough money due to the mortgage being paid when Clarke’s father had passed so they were saving every spare penny they had to go towards their wedding. They had chosen to get married at a beautiful venue just outside town and it had been booked for the second week in May. Both girls knew they wanted to have Anya, Raven and Octavia as their bridesmaids and Lexa chose Lincoln to be her best man, with Clarke choosing Bellamy to be hers. They decided that they would start looking for dresses after Christmas and neither of them could wait to choose the perfect one. 

 

To Lexa’s amazement everyone was most surprised and excited about the fact that, with a great amount of support and encouragement from Clarke, she had started to take driving lessons and was doing really well. Lexa never thought she would ever feel comfortable enough to be behind a wheel and learn to drive after the accident that had killed her parents, even Anya had tried to persuade her many times over the years to no avail, but now Lexa had started she wondered why she was ever so nervous. Lexa knew that it helped having Clarke to talk to about her fears and worries and having her support no matter how silly she felt at times being in her mid thirties and learning to drive with teenagers. 

 

Lexa’s friend Harper had brought an art gallery and when Lexa had shown Harper some of Clarke’s paintings, Harper immediately commissioned Clarke to make paintings for her gallery that she could display and also sell. So far Clarke’s work was selling pretty well and Lexa couldn’t be prouder of her girlfriend. 

 

Christmas rapidly approached and the group all decided that they would spend it at Clarke and Lexa’s house as they all wanted to spend it together and it made the most sense as it had the most room. Clarke and Lexa had decorated the house beautifully and Raven had even helped, putting so many lights outside the house that everyone was sure they could be seen from space.   
Clarke and Lexa had done all of their Christmas shopping together, except for their gifts to each other, and felt that they had found something perfect for everyone. All the gifts had been wrapped and were sat underneath the tree ready to be opened on Christmas morning. 

Lexa and Clarke had asked Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy to spend the night on Christmas Eve so they could all wake up together on Christmas morning. They had been shopping to get all of the food for the following day and brought food for them to all share Christmas Eve too, so they started to prepare all of the food whilst they waited for everyone to arrive.   
Around six pm Anya and Raven turned up, followed by Octavia and Lincoln who had also brought Bellamy with them. They all placed their gifts under the tree and helped Lexa and Clarke prepare the last of the food before they all sat down to eat. 

They ate and talked happily enjoying each other’s company, once they had finished Octavia gained everyone’s attention by tapping her knife on her glass, like she wanted to make a speech. 

Everyone looked at her in confusion before she finally spoke, taking Lincoln’s hand in her own and smiling softly. “I just wanted to say thank you to all of you, the past few weeks have been really hard for me, and for Lincoln. I know at times I haven’t been the best person to be around but you have all continued to be there for me and support me and it really means a lot. You are making the hardest time of my life that little bit easier and I’m so grateful to you all” Octavia said as she teared up a little.   
Lexa and Clarke wiped away their own tears before saying “We love you O” at the exact same time causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

“We love you too Octavia, and Lincoln of course” Raven smiled and Anya nodded her head in agreement. 

“I’m always here for you both little sis” Bellamy said as he held up his glass as if to say cheers to them both. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking, watching Christmas movies and eating way too many chocolates and cookies before they all decided to go to sleep just before midnight. 

 

Seven hours later Lexa was woken up by her phone ringing on the nightstand. Startled she sat up in a shot, waking Clarke in the process, and looked at the screen. Noticing it was an incoming call from her mom; she relaxed and smiled as she answered it. 

“Merry Christmas Mom” Lexa said sleepily. 

“Alexandria, you did not get us tickets for a cruise!” Her mom said excitedly. 

Clarke smiled at Lexa, having heard what her mom had said and knowing how excited Lexa had been about buying the tickets for the cruise without them finding out. “You’re welcome” Lexa replied simply. 

“This is too much, I can’t accept these”

“Of course you can, I just wanted to do something nice for you both” Lexa laughed. 

“Put Clarke on the phone” 

Clarke had to stifle a laugh as Lexa passed the phone to her, a look of exasperation on her face. “Merry Christmas, Mrs Woods!” Clarke said happily. 

“Clarke please tell Lexa we can’t accept these tickets. It’s too much; you girls have a wedding to pay for” 

“I may have put some money towards it, as I know how much you both mean to Lexa, and to Anya. We want you to have a good time and enjoy yourselves. Besides we have a while yet until the wedding” Clarke said sincerely as Lexa smiled at her lovingly, still amazed that Clarke had insisted to put money towards their tickets. 

“Ok, if you insist. You girls are the best. Have a wonderful Christmas” 

“You too” Clarke and Lexa replied together before saying goodbye and ending the call. 

“Your mom is too cute” Clarke said moments later. 

“She is, Merry Christmas by the way” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke softly on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas babe” Clarke replied before kissing Lexa back, soft at first but it soon deepened. 

The girls carried on kissing for a few minutes more before they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and Anya shouting ‘Merry Christmas’ at the top of her lungs. 

Lexa and Clarke reluctantly separated and sat up knowing that Anya would be entering the room within seconds. Sure enough she opened the door wearing a Santa hat and wrapped her arms round them both pulling them back on the bed in a heap. 

“Merry Christmas team Clexa!” 

“Anya you are such a goofball” Lexa laughed.

“I never pegged you as a lover of Christmas” Clarke laughed. “Where’s Rae?” 

“I’m coming” They heard Raven shout from the stairs, entering the room a few moments later. “Someone was too excited to wait for me even though they know my leg doesn’t work that well first thing in the morning” Raven continued as she stuck her tongue out at Raven. 

“I’m sorry I just get excited ok” Anya laughed. 

 

A while later Octavia and Lincoln had woken up and they all decided to go downstairs joining Bellamy who had been asleep on the couch and looked less than thrilled to be awake so early in the morning. 

It had always been tradition for Clarke’s family to eat breakfast before they opened the gifts, so much to everyone’s annoyance they ate first then all reconvened in the living room. Finally it was time to open the gifts and everyone excitedly gathered in the living room as Clarke handed out the gifts. Ten minutes later the living room was a mess of crumbled gift wrap and presents strewn everywhere as they all happily looked through what they had received. Everyone was pleased with their presents but the favourites were a locket Clarke had gotten from Lexa that was the same as hers, and had a picture of Clarke and Jake in it from Clarke’s 1st birthday and a picture of them both before she left for her senior prom. Lexa’s favourite gift was a set of candles from Octavia and Lincoln that had been personalised and made especially for Lexa, and tattoo vouchers from Clarke and the promise that Clarke would design any tattoo she would like. Bellamy was just happy to receive beer and band t-shirts. Anya’s favourite gift was a pair of designer combat boots from Raven, which Anya had insisted were way too expensive and she couldn’t accept them, but Raven persuaded her that she had got a good deal and that she was worth it. Raven’s favourite gift was a beautiful necklace that had her name and a raven charm on from Anya. Lincolns favourite was new leathers for his motorcycle that everyone had gone in together to buy for him. Octavia’s favourite gift was a bracelet Raven had made for her that had a charm that was pair of angel wings and a charm of tiny footprints. Inside the box Raven had written a note saying ‘Even though you can’t see me, I am always with you. Every step you take I will be watching over you. You will always be my mommy and I will always be your angel baby’ which Octavia and Lincoln had burst into tears upon reading and had caused the rest of the group to tear up too. Surprisingly Octavia hadn’t received a gift yet from Lincoln which bemused not only Octavia but the rest of the group too. 

 

A short while later the doorbell rang, Lincoln looked at Octavia with a smirk whilst everyone else wondered who on earth had come over unannounced on Christmas day. 

“Your gift is here” Lincoln laughed as he went to answer the door, he had paid one of his waiters to keep Octavia’s present safe and deliver it on Christmas morning, knowing that there was no way he would’ve been able to keep it around Octavia without her guessing what it was and it also couldn’t be hidden. Lincoln took the basket from his colleague and said goodbye. He took the present out of the basket before he walked back to the living room carrying it carefully. He peaked his head around the door frame to check that Octavia was ready before he entered. 

“Babe what have you got me?” Octavia laughed. 

“Seriously Lincoln what are you doing? You better not be naked behind there because I know none of us except O would want to see that” Clarke joked causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

“I’m not naked, I promise. I have a special present for Octavia, are you ready?” Lincoln replied unable to contain a wide grin that spread across his face. 

“Yes, I’m ready!” Octavia sighed. 

“Ok, I have a little friend for you” Lincoln said as he walked into the living room carrying a beautiful brown puppy in his arms. Octavia just looked at him in shock as everyone else made squeals of excitement and statements of ‘ooh’ and ‘awws’. Lincoln walked over to Octavia and placed the puppy in her lap. “He’s ten weeks old and he’s a dogue de Bordeaux puppy, so he will grow to be pretty big. He doesn’t have a name yet so you get to choose what you want to call him” Lincoln continued as the puppy started to chew on her t-shirt. 

“I think I’ll call him Chewy” Octavia decided as she hugged him closely. 

“Ok Chewy it is, did you notice that there is something on his collar?” Lincoln asked curiously. 

Octavia moved Chewy’s collar around his neck and found a tiny satin pouch tied to it. She carefully removed it from Chewy’s collar and opened it nervously, completed dumbfounded to what could be inside. As she caught side of the content she started to cry and a hand went over her mouth in shock. 

“No way Lincoln, are you serious?” Octavia asked in a state of shock. 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked feeling intrigued. 

“Yeah let us in on what’s happening” Anya laughed. 

Lincoln laughed and took the pouch out of Octavia’s hand, before getting down on one knee causing the entire room to gasp. Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her knee and smiled at her in excitement knowing what was to follow. 

Lincoln took a deep breath before speaking “Octavia Aurora Blake, from the moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. Your smile lights up every room and your personality should be sold in bottles because it’s honestly so wonderful and people can’t help but feel happy around you. You have been through an awful lot but you never give up and you don’t let it break you, you dust yourself off and start again with even more determination than before. Losing our baby was the most heartbreaking thing we have both been through, and I am so proud for how you have coped and how strong you have been when I know on the inside you are absolutely broken. You are an amazing woman and every day I get to spend with you is a blessing, if you’ll let me I would like to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, absolutely, of course I will” Octavia squealed as she stood up, Chewy in tow and hugged Lincoln tightly before kissing him softly. 

Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Anya all looked on with excitement and happiness, until they heard sniffing coming from the direction in which Bellamy was sitting. 

“Bell, are you crying?” Clarke asked with a hint of amusement. 

Octavia looked at Bellamy in shock, she couldn’t recall a time when she had ever seen Bellamy cry before. 

Bellamy laughed and rubbed his eyes with his t-shirt. “I’m just so happy for you O, you really deserve this” 

“Come here you big softie” Octavia laughed and pulled Bellamy into a hug. 

“So that’s two of us couples that are engaged, when can we expect a Ranya engagement” Clarke teased as she looked at Raven and Anya, who in turn looked like they both wanted the couch to swallow them there and then. 

“There’s no rush Griffin” Anya deadpanned. 

“Yeah besides, we’ve moved in together so that’s the first big step. Anyway what about Bellamy here? He’s the only single one in the room, we need to change that” Raven laughed desperate to change the subject. She hadn’t spoken much about marriage yet with Anya and didn’t want to have that conversation in front of everyone else. 

“Bellamy has a crush on one of the waitresses at work, Gina isn’t that right?” Lincoln teased as Bellamy blushed. 

“Oooohhhh Bellamy’s blushing, that’s so cute” Octavia laughed. 

“You guys all suck” Bellamy sighed. 

“Come on lets tidy up this living room then we can start on making dinner” Lexa concluded, ever the organised one. 

Everybody agreed and all helped to clean the living room before helping in the kitchen to make the Christmas dinner. An hour later it was finished and they all sat down to eat, Lexa poured them all champagne and they raised a toast to Octavia and Lincoln.

Whilst it had been a hard few weeks there had been many exciting changes and plans for the future and Lexa couldn’t help feeling happy and overjoyed. The next year seemed like it was going to be a great year for them all, and the best thing of all was that they were going to be going through it together. It was more than Lexa had ever hoped or dreamed she would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyy lots of happy times ahead! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry again that it took so long to post! I’m hoping the next chapter will be posted in the next week or so. We will be taking a little time jump that will bring us closer to the wedding!! 
> 
> Also by any chance are any of you going to the ‘Surivival 2’ convention in April at Heathrow Airport (UK)? Ive booked my tickets and so stoked as im going to be meeting Dichen Lachman, Lindsey Morgan, Henry Ian Cusick and Zach McGowan from The 100! If any of you are going let me know, it would be amazing to meet you there! 
> 
> Until next time guys, take care :)
> 
> Oh and again if you want to follow me on tumblr feel free- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sestraenya


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The final chapter.  
> I dont know how many people will read this but I didn't want to leave the story incomplete.  
> I'm sorry its taken me so many months to complete it. But life has been difficult this past year and I haven't had the motivation to write.  
> Also, truth be told I lost my flow for this story. I didnt really know where else to go with it which is part of the reason that this chapter is the last. I am in no way a great writer but it has been fun to write this story albeit even if i did lose the flow and where to go with it.

It’s just a little crush  
Chapter 25

A sunny day in May:

Lexa was sleeping soundly when her alarm blared next to her waking her up instantly. She rolled over in bed and turned it off before a huge smile crept over her face. 

“I’m getting married today!” she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. “Anya I’m getting married today!” 

A few moments later Anya and Raven burst through the door, glasses of champagne in hand.

“Finally you’re awake, we have been up for hours” Raven laughed. 

“We've already had multiple messages from Clarke asking if you’re awake yet” Anya smirked as she sat down on the bed next to Lexa and passed her a glass.

 

Lexa smiled as she looked through her phone reading the excited messages she had received from Clarke. 

They had both decided that they wanted to spend the night before the wedding apart so that they could see each other in their dresses for the first time after walking down the aisle. Octavia, Raven and Anya had gone dress shopping with both girls separately so they ensured they didn’t have the same dresses and that their dresses would complement each others. It had taken a lot of planning and saving but they had organised the perfect wedding and neither could wait to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. 

 

Three hours later Lexa, Anya and Raven were pulling up to the wedding venue. It was a beautiful warm day, perfect for an outdoor wedding. The girls made their way inside the hotel and to the room that had been reserved for Lexa and Clarke to stay in that evening. 

Lexa hung her dress up and started to get ready. Raven helped to style her hair, beautiful curls framed her face and Raven secured a flower crown made of fresh white roses into Lexa’s hair. Once her hair was done Anya applied Lexa’s makeup before doing her own and then Ravens. 

Once all three girls hair and makeup was done Raven and Anya got into their bridesmaids dresses. The two of them along with Octavia had matching dark purple lace dresses that stopped just below the knee and flattered all three girls perfectly, they had all been given purple flowers to wear in their hair too. Lexa looked at the both for a moment and was speechless, tears started the form in the corners of her eyes and she tried desperately not to let them fall and ruin her makeup. 

“You both look so beautiful” Lexa choked. 

“Come on Lex you can’t cry yet” Anya teased. 

“Just wait until you see Clarke in her dress, you’ll cry for certain then” Raven smiled. 

“I still can’t believe that I’m actually marrying Clarke today, my best friend, my soul mate. I honestly can’t believe how lucky I am!” Lexa said thoughtfully. 

“Clarke’s the lucky one” Anya teased and poked Lexa in the stomach. 

“Hey they are both as lucky as each other” Raven added. “Now come on and finish getting ready so you can walk down the aisle and marry your one true love” 

Lexa put her dress on, which was a beautiful floor length white gown with lace sleeves and a train that reached the floor. Anya had commented that it was very much like Kate Middleton’s wedding dress, and truth be told it was, and it suited Lexa perfectly. Once she was in her dress Lexa slipped her shoes on, and her locket that Anya had brought her. She opened it up and looked at the picture of her birth parents. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried hard to stop them falling, to no avail. 

“They would be so proud of you Lex, and so happy for you both. They might not be here in person, but they are here in spirit” Anya soothed as she wiped the tears from Lexa’s cheeks. 

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror checking everything was perfect, before she took the white and purple rose bouquet from Anya. She gave both her bridesmaids a smile before they heard a knock on the door; it was Lexa’s parents asking if she was ready to go. She gave them a nod and a hug and they all headed outside to where the hotel had set up for the ceremony. There were rows of seats that lead to an archway that had been decorated with the same flowers in Lexa’s bouquet. All their friends and family were already seated and the minister who was conducting the wedding was waiting under the arch way and gave Lexa a smile. Unconditionally by Katy Perry started to play and everyone stood up. 

Anya and Raven walked down the aisle first followed by Lexa and her dad. Everyone turned to watch and several guests were crying. Once at the archway Lexa gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and he sat down in the front aisle with Raven and Anya. A few moments later Octavia walked down the aisle, followed by Clarke who was being given away by Abby. 

Clarke had a stunning strapless ivory dress that flowed to the floor and was equally as beautiful as Lexa’s. She had one single white rose in her hair that was perfectly curled around her face. She had the same bouquet as Lexa’s in her hands, that unbeknownst to Lexa were shaking profusely. 

Lexa started to cry as soon as she saw Clarke; the minister passed her a tissue and the guests laughed. Clarke finally made her way to the archway and was also crying by this time. The minister passed her a tissue which caused another round of laughter.  
Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek softly before they turned to the minister and the ceremony started. 

 

An hour later and after a beautiful and emotional ceremony, Clarke and Lexa were finally married. The wedding party made their way inside the hotel to the function room that had been set up for the evening reception. Clarke and Lexa entered, and as they walked through the door they heard a familiar voice that sounded like a certain Miss Reyes exclaiming “Please welcome Mrs and Mrs Griffin-Woods” through the sound system. Both girls laughed as they made their way around the room to greet and thank everyone who was there. A while later they sat down for a beautiful meal and then it was time for the speeches. 

 

Lexa, Clarke, Anya and the girl’s parents all delivered incredible speeches that left the whole room in tears. The speeches were followed by champagne for everyone. Clarke and Lexa both noticed how Octavia had avoided any alcohol all day and wondered if there was a reason why, however after what had happened before they didn’t want to ask or push her to tell them anything she wasn’t ready to. 

 

The DJ announced that it was time for the first dance, Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor as ‘A thousand years’ by Christina Perri started to play. Lexa placed her hands around Clarke’s waist, as Clarke placed hers around Lexa’s neck as they swayed in time to the music. Towards the end of the song the DJ announced all the other couples in the room could join the newlyweds on the dance floor so soon Clarke and Lexa were joined by their friends and family who were also couples including Raven and Anya, Lincoln and Octavia, Bellamy and Gina, who all danced around the girls and couldn’t help the huge smiles that spread across their faces. 

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes with the biggest smile the blonde had possibly ever seen and leaned in to give her wife a kiss. Clarke kissed her back softly before pulling her into a tight hug. 

“I love you so much Mrs Griffin-Woods” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear. 

“I love you more, Mrs Griffin-Woods” Lexa replied with a small chuckle. 

“I’ve had the best day of my life” Clarke added. 

“As have I” Lexa agreed. 

“Here’s to the rest of our lives” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa’s lips softly.

“Lets make it incredible” Lexa concluded and returned the kiss. 

 

The wedding reception carried on until the early hours of the morning and everyone had a wonderful time. Lexa couldn’t believe that Clarke was finally her wife and how amazing their whole relationship had been up until that moment, and she was so excited for their future. She knew that it was going to be amazing with her wife by her side. 

 

1 year later:  
“Happy Anniversary Lex” Clarke whispered softly as she kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

Lexa sleepily turned round in the bed moving carefully. 

“Happy Anniversary babe” Lexa smiled back and returned the kiss before rubbing her stomach lovingly. 

“Good morning to you too baby girl” Clarke smiled as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s growing stomach. 

Six months after Lexa and Clarke got married they had decided they wanted to try for a baby. After long talks about who would carry the baby and how they would conceive they settled on Lexa carrying first and going through the hospital Clarke worked at for fertility treatment. They were lucky that their first IVF cycle had worked and Lexa was now six months pregnant with a very healthy little girl. 

For their anniversary Clarke and Lexa had decided to have everyone round for a cookout, seeing as Lexa was getting too big and uncomfortable to do much these days. Plus they wanted to spend their anniversary the same way they had spent their wedding day, with everyone they loved around them. 

A few hours later the table was covered in food and their friends and family started arriving,including both girls parents, Lexa’s grandma, Raven and Anya, Bellamy and Gina, Harper, Miller and Bryan. They had all turned up to celebrate the girl’s special day. There were just a few important people missing...

“Bellamy, what time can we expect your sister?” Clarke shouted from the kitchen just as she heard the front door crash open. 

The sound of crying coming from outside the front door ensured everyone knew that the youngest Blake and her little family had arrived. 

“Hey guys” Octavia called over the sound of crying and made her way into the house. 

Before she could even shut the front door Lexa was walking over to Octavia with her arms spread out wide. 

“Give me my niece” Lexa said lovingly and scooped the little girl out of Octavia’s arms before she could even protest. The brown haired and brown eyed seven month old girl stopped crying as soon as Lexa held her. 

“I don’t know how you do that Lexa. She’s been crying all morning and neither me nor O could soothe her” Lincoln sighed. 

“Luna just loves her Auntie Lexa, don’t you beautiful girl?” Lexa cooed as she held baby Luna and rested her on top of her bump.  
Clarke took the bags out of Lincoln’s hands and went to get them both a drink. 

“I swear she’s a baby whisperer” Octavia laughed as she followed Clarke to the kitchen. “Nobody else can stop her crying as quickly as Lexa can”

“She’s a natural” Clarke smiled in admiration as she watched her wife lovingly rocking Luna and stroking her belly with her free hand. 

Unbeknownst to everyone except Octavia and Lincoln, Octavia had in fact been twelve weeks pregnant at Lexa and Clarkes wedding. They had kept it to themselves until they knew that everything was ok with the baby. It came as a shock to everyone and even Octavia herself that she had been able to conceive again easily after all the problems she’d had. It had been a nerve-wracking nine months given the couples previous loss, but thankfully this pregnancy had been text book perfect and baby Luna was born safely and healthy at thirty nine weeks gestation weighing seven pounds exactly. Octavia and Lincoln had taken to parenthood amazingly and loved every second with their miracle rainbow baby. 

A little while later the food was served and everyone filled their plates and glasses and celebrated Clarke and Lexa. Conversation was flowing about anything and everything before Anya tapped a glass and stood up. She gave a devious smile to Raven and Raven nodded, Anya cleared her throat and started to talk. 

“Raven and I have some exciting news!” Anya declared cheerfully. 

Everyone went silent and several confused faces looked at the two brunettes. 

“Don’t tell me there’s another baby joining the growing gang?” Bellamy laughed. 

“No, definitely no babies yet!” Raven laughed. 

“Well what is it then?” Anya’s mom pushed. 

“Well, uh. You know how me and Raven went on that trip to Vegas last week?” Anya said looking more sheepish than anyone had ever seen her before. 

“Nooooooo” Lexa laughed as realisation hit here followed by multiple faces gazing at her. 

“What?” Octavia asked in confusion. 

“Well, we may have, kind of, gotten married” Raven finally confessed. 

Exclamations of shock, happiness, excitement and confusion followed.

“You may be wondering why we decided to get married in Vegas with none of you there” Raven began “It wasn’t planned at all, but once we were there it just felt right. We both agreed it felt the perfect moment and we didn’t want to wait”

“Plus you all know stressed we would get planning a wedding like Clarke and Lexa’s” Anya added. 

“Good point, thank you for saving us all from having to deal with two bridezilla’s” Lexa laughed. 

 

Three months later:  
“Come on Lexa, you’re doing so well. One more push and our daughter will be here” Clarke said calmly. 

“I can’t do it” Lexa cried as the contraction took over her body.

“Lexa, you can do this. Just one more push, one more and she’ll be here” Anya soothed as she rubbed Lexa’s back. 

With one more almighty push and a scream from Lexa a screaming, pink, wrinkly little girl was brought into the world perfectly healthy and absolutely beautiful.

“Time of birth, 8.40pm” The midwife said out loud as she wrapped the baby in a towel and placed her on Lexa’s chest. 

Clarke cut the cord as Lexa took in every detail of her daughters face. Just like Luna, as soon as she was placed in Lexa’s arms she stopped crying. 

“She’s so beautiful Lexa” Anya said between tears. 

“I’m so proud of you babe, you were incredible” Clarke said in admiration through her own tears. “I can’t believe she’s finally here” 

“Does she have a name?” The midwife asked as she wrote down the babies details. 

Lexa and Clarke both looked at each other and smiled. 

“Her name is Hope”. 

Throughout Lexa’s life, there had been hard times, times when she didn’t know if she could carry on or make it through another day, times when she didn’t think she would ever be happy again. But the one thing she always held onto no matter what was, hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read my story since the beginning and left encouragement and comments, thank you so much!  
> I hope that you enjoyed the way I finished this story up. There were things I could've improved along the way but this is the first significant piece of writing I have done since i left school 10 years ago!  
> I have missed writing and plan to write more stories. I have a few ideas that im really excited about so im hoping ill be able to start them soon and that I can update weekly.  
> Once again thank you for following this story, and sticking with it even if I left months and months between updates!


End file.
